Time of My Life
by Chocolate Chip Cookie and Milk
Summary: Rose and Scorpius meet in first year and become friends. What changed in sixth year, why is it awkward? Why is Hugo extremely strong? Why isn't Albus shy? What does the Malfoys have anything to do with it?
1. They Meet

Another Rose and Scorpius Fanfic

**Another Rose and Scorpius Fanfic. This is not a one shot and will be continued.**

Chapter One

"Rosie come on!" my cousin Albus screamed. I groaned. For the last to years, Albus has been loud and obnoxious. He's normal around the Weasley and Potter Aunts and Uncles, but around our cousins, he's a nightmare. Hugo screams in his sleep because of his morbid comments.

We were in the train when Albus shouted "LOOK ROSIE, VICTOIRE AND TEDDY ARE SNOGGING!" Everyone in the train stared. Feeling embarrassed, I dragged Albus to the nearest compartment before he can say something else.

"Albus stop doing that," I scolded.

"I'M SORRY ROSIE FORGIVE ME!"

I laughed "Ok Albus."

I heard a soft chuckle a turned around. It was the boy from the platform my dad was talking about, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," he said back cockily.

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Silence greeted us. Scorpius stared at me with interest. I blushed and looked down.

"Stop staring at my cousin," Albus said after awhile.

"I wasn't, I was looking past her."

"Sure you were," Albus shot back. Looking embarrassed, Scorpius copied me a looked down.

The silence was getting annoying, so I asked, "Do you play Quidd_itch?"_

_That immediately started a verbal brawl over who would win the Quidditch World Cup._

_It sounded something like this:_

_"No way. Ireland will win!" Scorpius decreed_

_"Pfff, England," I said_

_"No way, Bulgaria," Albus disagreed._

_"You say that because Viktor Krum's son is on the team."_

_"So he's got to be good."_

_"Are both of you willing to bet?" Scorpius said._

_"Yeah I am," we both shouted._

_"How's five sickles sound?" Albus asked._

_"Yeah that sounds good," I agreed. _

_"You got yourself a deal," Scorpius said._

_"Why don't we make it interesting?" Albus said with a grin on he's face._

_I was instantly on guard "What do you mean Albus?"_

_"I say that the winner of the bet gets to use my invisibility cloak for a month."_

_Scorpius and me looked at each other, "ok we both agreed._

_"Whoa, it's getting dark, we should change." Rose left the compartment to change._

_"You like my cousin don't you?" Albus declared as soon as the coast was clear._

_'What makes you say that?" Scorpius asked uneasily. _

_"You stared at her for an hour, blushed when I notice, and chuckled when she laughed."_

_"Is it that obvious?" Scorpius asked embarrassed._

_"Yeah." Silence once again greeted them. The compartment door opened, and Rose came in._

_"Hey, what's with the two of you? I thought we would be in a heated discussion on the Quidditch World Cup."_

_"We were but then, OH LOOK A PUMKIN PASTY!" Albus shouted. He knocked Scorpius over and grabbed the pasty unwrapped and ate it. "Yummy."_

_Rose laughed and helped Scorpius up. A shock went through both their bodies when they touched. Rose let go off his hand and he fell again._

_"That was funnier the second time," Albus said as he licked his fingers. Both Rose and Scorpius were blushing. The train stopped and everyone was getting out. _

_"Let's go."_

_They left the train and ran into a familiar half-giant._

_"Hey Hagrid!" Albus and Rose shouted. _

_"Hey you two. Oh no more Potters and Weasley. Please tell me your not like you brother James?"_

_"No he's ruder," Rose said._

_"Shush Rosie, I don't want people to know that." Rose and Scorpius laughed. Hagrid shifted his glance at Scorpius._

_"Ahh so your Malfoy's son Ehh. I can see you're different. How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hagrid asked politely._

_"Yeah, I made some really good friends so far," Scorpius said and looked at Albus and Rose._

_"YOU MEAN THOSE HOT CHICKS OVER THERE. YEAH I THINK SHE'S A TEN!" Albus screamed. The girl he was pointing to turned around. She had red hair and piercing green eyes. She came up to Albus slapped him._

_"What is wrong with you?" she asked rudely._

_"You, you drive me insane," he said with a grin. He sounded like James trying to pick up a girl. She groaned and turned away._

_"OK, SEE YOU AT 10:00 ON SATURDAY!" she turned around and slapped him again._

_"I'm sorry, he's always like that. I'm also sorry he's my cousin," Rose apologized. Scorpius laughed._

_"ROSIE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!!" Albus screamed and tackled Rose._

_"Don't worry I don't blame you," the girl said and joined her friends._

_"One day she'll be mine," Albus said dreamily._

_"Sure when pigs fly," Scorpius chortled._

_"No, not impossible. I think it could happen," Rose said._

_"Come on guys let's get on a boat." They climbed onto the nearest boat. After a long trip including Albus diving into the lake they reached Hogwarts. They got off and Hagrid handed them off to a stiff looking Professor. _

_"Hello I'm Professor Davidson. I'm the Transfiguration teacher. I'm taking you to the Great Hall to be sorted." He led the first years to the Great Hall. There in a chair was a ragged looking hat. "When I call your name come to the seat, put on the hat. It will call out a House and you will sit at their table._

_Rose, Albus, and Scorpius looked nervous. "Abbot, Katrina," Professor Davidson called. A nervous black haired girl put on the hat. _

_"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat called out. She took off the hat and walked to Ravenclaw table. The sorting continued._

_The red haired girl was called, "Ringer, Serena!" _

_"THAT'S MY FUTURE WIFE! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE THREE KIDS! ONE IS ALBUS JR., SERENA JR., AND KITTY!" Albus cried out. The Great Hall broke out into laughter. Rose smacked him hard on the head. James and Fred were laughing the hardest._

_Serena ignored Albus and put on the hat. "Hmm, you have a good mind, but it better be GRIFFINDOR!" She took off the hat and sat down at Griffindor table._

_After a while it was Scorpius's turn. He walked to the sorting hat and put it on. "Another Malfoy, hmm your different then the rest of your family. Hmm, it should be GRIFFINDOR!" the great hall was in a stunning silence. No Malfoy ever got into Griffindor. Suddenly the Griffindor table cheered, and was followed by the rest of the hall._

_"Potter, Albus," Professor Davidson called. Albus skipped to the front of the hall. He put on the hat. "Clever, hmm you would do well in Ravenclaw but you don't want that," the sorting hat chuckled. "Yes Professor Davidson does look like he swallowed a lemon," The great hall burst out into laughter. Professor Davidson looked murderously at Albus. "It should be GRIFFINDOR!!" the Griffindor table cheered._

_"Weasley, Rose," the Professor called. She walked to the sorting hat anxiously. She put it on. __I see what you want, and what you should be. Ravenclaw is prefect, but I'll let you slid though. __"It better be GRIFFINDOR!"_

_Rose took off the hat and ran to Griffindor table. She sat next to Scorpius. "Thank god we got into the same house." Rose and Scorpius started talking about what classes they were going to take. Albus on the other hand was trying to pick up Serena._

_"One date won't kill you Seren," Albus said persuasively._

_"I don't want to go out with you, and don't call me Seren," Serena declared._

_"You know you want me," Serena got up and left to the other side of the room. _

_"See you two later," Albus said while he got up and followed Serena._

_"Still think they'll get together?" Scorpius asked Rose._

_"Yeah," Rose shot back._

_"Willing to bet on it?" _

_"Yeah," Rose said confidently._

_"If they get together by the end off seventh year, I kiss any girl you want me to. If I win you have to kiss any guy I tell you to kiss."_

_"Deal," Rose said._

_"I'M NOT BEARING YOUR KIDS!" Serena screamed._

_"It's still on?" Scorpius asked teasingly._

_"Yup," Rose said smiling. Scorpius's stomach dropped. She was so cute when she smiled. He looked in her brown eyes and sighed. She'd never see me as more then a friend. _


	2. Confusion and Feelings

Thank you SchizophreniaPeepz for putting me on your favorites list and alert list

**Thank you ****SchizophreniaPeepz for putting me on your favorites list and alert list. Being recognized motivated me. Review please!! **

Chapter two

Sixth year:

"NO!! NOW STOP ASKING ME OUT!" Serena screamed.

"You know you love me," Albus said smirking.

"No I don't love you. You are the most arrogant, prick alive," Serena said as she walked away.

"You will go out with me one day!" Albus shouted. She made a movement between laughing and sighing, and walked away again.

"Face it you'll never get her," Scorpius said as he walked by his best friend.

"I will," he muttered and stalked off. Scorpius laughed. In all the years he knew Al, he never grew up. He's just like his older brother James.

"Hey Scorpius!" a voice called out. He's heart dropped. That beautiful voice always visited him in his dream. Her scent is always on his mind.

"Hi Rose," Scorpius said.

"Albus asked her out again?" Rose asked.

"Yep. I think I'm winning the bet."

"No your not. They still have one and a half year," Rose disagreed.

"What ever you say."

"Scorpius, I can't come to Hogsmeade with you," Rose said guiltily.

"Why?" Scorpius said with a broken heart.

"I'm meeting Cormac there for a our month anniversary."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry. I think I can get away for an hour before the date. So maybe we can have a butterbeer together," Rose said.

"Ok," Scorpius said. His whole faces brighten up. "I'll see you at twelve." Rose walked any with a smile on her face. Scorpius sighed. Cormac McLaggen Jr. was the biggest git in school. How she liked him was a mystery. When she started going out with him, it was Cormac this and Cormac that. It annoyed the hell out of Scorpius and Albus.

The Git (What Scorpius and Albus called him) is a player. He flirts with all the girls in school, regardless on whether he was with a girl or not. It made Scorpius angry that she dated him. She deserved better.

While Scorpius was brooding Rose was doing some thinking of her own. She liked Scorpius, big time. She didn't know when she fell for him, but she did. Then in fourth year he started dating Roxanne Thomas. It broke her heart. She started dating to. She decided to not pine for him, but when she saw him, she saw beautiful blonde hair, mysterious gray eyes and a heart of gold. She loved him, and she knew it.

While she thought someone put his arms around her she looked up to see her current boyfriend Cormac. He kissed her neck and breathes "Hello."

She pulled away from him and said, "Hello Cormac." He took her in his arms again. She pulled away again.

'What's wrong Rosie? Don't you like it when I hold you?" Cormac asked.

"I'm just thinking," Rose said and sighed.

"Is it about Scorpius?" he asked. Rose turned in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because your face lights up when you see him, you never look in any direction except him if you see him," Cormac said in a jealous rage.

"I like you. Scorpius is a friend."

"Sure that what you say," Cormac said. Rose couldn't stand it any long.

"What is with you and Scorpius? You guys argue all the time, and you accuse me of cheating on you!" Rose said with fury. "You know what Cormac it's over." Rose walked away.

Cormac grabbed Rose and kissed her roughly. "No one breaks up with Cormac McLaggen Jr."

"I just did," Rose said as she pushed away. She slapped him and left, leaving Cormac stunned.

Cormac cured under his breath. How dare she break up with me? I'm the best looking man in Hogwarts. She was going to pay big time.

Rose walked to the lake. She sighed and sat by a tree. Cormac is such a moron. Why did I even date him? Then she remembered, Scorpius. She sighed again.

"Hey Rose!" a voice called out. She smiled and turned around. There he was Scorpius.

"Hi Scorpius!" She said. Her voice wavered. He instantly became alert.

"What's wrong?" he said tenderly. He put his arms around her.

"I broke up with Cormac."

"Good he was a git." Rose laughed and looked at him. She was so close to his face. She leaned in and…

"HI YOU TWO," a voice called out. Rose cringed. Why now?

Scorpius sighed and said "Hi Albus."

"WHY WERE YOU SNOGGING MY COUSIN?" he asked obnoxiously.

"What we weren't snogging!" Scorpius shouted.

"God Scorpius I was kidding. No needs to over react."

"Do you know gossip spreads around here? If they think we were snogging, Hugo will beat me up," Scorpius shuddered. He remembered when Hugo beat up a fifth year when he cheated on Rose. The kid had to stay in the hospital wing for a month.

"DON'T WORRY SCORPIUS, I WILL PROTECT YOU, WHEN HUGO FINDS OUT YOUR DATING ROSE," Albus screamed and ran off.

Rose sighed, "Looks like your dead."

"Thank you for the encouragement Rose." Rose laughed. She leaned against him. She loved him. If only he loved her.

xox

Scorpius made his way up to the common room. He was so close. Why did Albus had to interfere? He sighed and said the password. The Fat Lady opened the door. He climbed in and sat in a chair. He started to think about his family.

They were shocked he got into Griffindor. They despised all Griffindors. They stood up against what they believed. The family nearly disowned him then. A week later he received a howler about being friends with Albus and Rose. He sent one back saying he didn't care. Then a verbal family war began.

His grandmother wanted him to be happy, so did his mother. His father and grandfather hated what hi was doing to the family name. In his fifth year he had enough. He packed his bags and moved out. The family officially disowned him. With his savings account he moved to a wizard apartment complex. He lived there ever since. He never regretted it.

"Hello Scorpius," a menacing voice called. He cringed. It was Rose's brother Hugo. He single handedly beat up the fifth year while he was in third year. He got detention but didn't care. He would do anything to protect Rose.

"I heard you hooked up with my sister."

"It's just a rumor, ask Rose."

"I know. But remember, I'm not the only one who would kill you if you do hook up with my sister. James, Fred, Louis, and Albus will to." Scorpius was to scared to move by then. All the Weasley and Potter Boys were talented. He was lucky James and Fred already graduated.

"You don't have to worry about that," Scorpius said.

"I think I do." Hugo left.

Rose saw what happened and came over. "What did he say? You looked scared stiff."

"He said he would beat me up and get James, Fred, Louis, and Albus on it."

Rose chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not like we will get together." Scorpius's heart sank. She's not interested. She felt his discomfort and came closer. Again she was close enough to just lean in and kiss him. Just when he was about to lean in…

"Look the rumors are true," someone called out. Rose and Scorpius looked around. Two girls in fifth year were gawking at them. When they spotted the supposed couple staring at them, they ran off.

"Just great. Now people will really believe to rumors," Rose said annoyed.

"We'll get though it." Rose sighed and got up.

"I have to do some homework. See you Scorpius."

"Bye Rose."

Xox

Serena looked around. She sighed in relief. Albus Potter was following her again. That git has been trying to ask her out since first year. Didn't he understand the word no? she sighed and sank into a chair.

"Hi Serena," a quiet voice called out.

She turned to see Scorpius, Albus's best friend. "Please tell me he's not here."

"Don't worry he's not."

"Good." An uncomfortable silence fell. Scorpius broke it.

"You know he's not that bad when you get to know him," Scorpius said. Serena just stared at him. Was he serious?

"Are you should you haven't drank any mind altering potions?" she asked with concern. He laughed.

"No I haven't. Now why don't you go out with him?"

"He's the biggest prick alive, next to McLaggen, he has no manners, and treats everyone like dirt except his family and friends," Serena declared.

"He only acts that way around you Serena. He never went to those lengths to get a girl. You are something special to him."

"Just a prize. I'm not something you can just get."

"I know but he truly loves you. He would go to anything to let you love him," Scorpius said quietly. I looked at him. There was sincerity in his eyes. He truly meant what he said. I was stunned could Albus truly love me, or was it an act?


	3. Black Jack

Whew another chapter up

**Whew another chapter up. I demand raise!!**

**Just Kidding. I enjoy doing this.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 3

"Hi Albus," Serena said. Albus turned around. The beautiful red head smiled at him. He was sure he was imagining it.

"Albus I'm willing to put the past behind me. If you want to be friends I'm fine with it," Serena said. The tone of her voice was sincere.

"I'd love to Serena. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's natural. Look at what I have for a brother," Albus joked.

Serena laughed, "It's fine, but don't put me through any humiliated jokes."

"I can't grantee it."

Serena considered it, "I guess I should expect that much."

"It feels great talking to you like a normal person," Albus said and smiled. Serena looked up to see sincere eyes. Is this the same guy who asked me out a million times?

"Ok, it's nice not yelling at you," Serena said. Albus laughed. She felt her stomach twist. He had an adorable laugh. What am I thinking? This is Albus Potter.

"How about we get our friends together next Hogsmeade trip, it's on Saturday?" Albus asked.

"That would be nice."

"See you there," Albus said grinning. She grinned back and walked to the lake.

xox

Scorpius stared at Albus, "What?"

"You heard me, me, you, and Rosie are going to Hogsmeade with a bunch of Serena's friends."

"Are you sure she didn't drink any mind altering potion?" Scorpius asked seriously.

"Yes I'm sure she didn't."

"I thought I would never see the day, Merlin," Scorpius said.

"So how's it going between you and Rosie?" Albus asked.

Scorpius sighed, "Same as ever."

"You sure? I heard two sixth year girls giggling you were snogging her."

"WHAT!! ALBUS THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU BLOODY PRAT!! DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT WE WERE SNOGGING? TOMMORROW PEOPLE WILL BE THINKING WE ARE GOING TO RUN OFF AND GET MARRIED, AND BECOME BLACK JACK DEALERS!!" Scorpius shouted.

"Oh my god!! You're going to run off with Rose, get married and become Black Jack dealers? Wait until I tell Marlene!" a girl shouted and run off.

"Great! Just what I need," Scorpius groaned. "Now Hugo will definitely beat me up."

"Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Well… Ok your doomed." Scorpius groaned.

xox

"Rose is it true?" Lavender asked. Rose groaned. She was the biggest gossip in the sixth year.

"What's true?" Rose asked.

"That you and Scorpius are going to run off, get married and become Black Jack Dealers?"

"WHAT? Who told you that?" Rose asked.

"Marlene. She said she had a direct source." Albus, Rose thought.

"No it's not true and tell everyone who know it's not true."

"Ok," Lavender said disappointed. Rose stalked off to find Albus.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER YOU BETTER COME OUT!!" Rose screamed.

"Rose it's the middle of the bloody night! Can't it wait?" Albus asked sleepily.

"NO! NOW GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE!" after a bit of grumbling and muttering Albus came down.

"What is it Rosie?"

"WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE ME AND SCORPIUS ARE GOING TO RUN OFF, GET MARRIED, AND BECOME BLACK JACK DEALERS?" Rose screamed.

"Rose I swear I didn't," Albus reassured her.

"THEN WHY DOES EVERONE THINK I AM?"

"Because me and Scorpius were in a fight. Scorpius shouted how I would spread some ridiculous rumor that would never be true. Some girl heard us and told some girl named Marlene."

"Albus you prat! Why didn't you tell her it was untrue? Everyone in Hogwarts knows now," Rose said.

"It's to late now Rosie. You're just going to have to live with it."

"Would you tell Scorpius to come down? I need to talk to him to," Rose said determinedly.

"Hoy Scorpius! Come down! Rose want to talk!" after more grumbling a pale blonde hair boy came down.

"Why the bloody hell are we down here in the middle of the night?" He asked grumpily.

"Because you and Albus accidentally started a ridiculous rumor about us running off to get married and become black jack dealers."

"Did Hugo hear the rumor?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"I don't know, why?" Rose asked.

"Because Hugo's going to kill me when he hears it and possibly believe it."

Rose sighed, "I'll deal with him. You got to find away out of this. Make everyone believe it's untrue and will never happen."

"Don't worry I already have a plan," Albus said grinning evilly. Rose and Scorpius groaned.

xox

"You guys got the plan?" Albus asked.

"Got it," they said. Albus came up with a plan that might work. His plans are usually insane, and never work. But this one may work. The only problem was getting Hugo to work with it. He heard the rumor and got upset. He nearly killed Scorpius for it. Rose restrained him and told him what happened. He was still unhappy but was willing to play along.

Louis on the other hand was tougher. He heard the rumor and got even more upset then Hugo. After Rose and Albus got a hold of him and explained he was more then happy to help out though. Even Serena was willing to help out. She didn't believe in rumors and happy to wipe one off. They took their places in the great hall.

Hugo came up to Scorpius and shouted, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY SISTER!! PERSUADING HER TO RUN OFF AND GET MARRIED."

Rose ran up to her raging brother, "Hugo it's alright. It's just a silly rumor."

Louis came up to Hugo, "Yeah it is only a rumor. I mean, why would little Rosie do that? She has more sense then that."

"It's true!" Scorpius said frightened.

"Hey everyone! Did you hear? Lavender's going out with Cormac," Serena piped up.

"Really? Didn't see that coming," Albus remarked. The great hall murmured and was happy with the new development. The seven people sighed. That was the end to that nasty rumor.

xox

"That was hilarious. Did you see the look on everyone's face when Hugo screamed at Scorpius? They though it was going to be a fight right there."

"Yeah that was genius. To think that Albus's plan worked," Serena commented

"And what are wrong with my plans?" Albus demanded.

"If you haven't notice, they don't work," Rose said grinning.

"That's the last plan I share with you."

"Thank god." Every one laughed.

"Well at least the rumor was squashed. Think of all the stares we would get if that was true?" Scorpius said. Rose shuddered.

"I would never leave my room."

"Think about what dad would say if he heard," Hugo said. The room erupted with laughed, except for Louis.

"About that…" Louis trailed off.

"Louis what did you do?" Rose asked in a dangerous way.

"Umm, I told him," he mumbled.

"LOUIS, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rose screamed. "I got to go tell Dad it was a rumor."

"I think it's to late," Albus said.

"Why?"

"He's in the fire place," Albus replied.

"ROSE WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING OFF TO GET MARRIED? AND BECOMING BLACK JACK DEALERS? WHAT IS BLACK JACK ANYWAY?" Mr. Weasley screamed.

"Now I know were she got her temper," Scorpius remarked.

"AND YOU!!" Mr. Weasley turned to Scorpius. "YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ IN AND JUST RUN OFF WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"Dad stop yelling. It was a rumor!" Rose cried out.

"If it was a rumor how come Louis told me?" Mr. Weasley demanded to know.

"At the time Louis didn't know it was a rumor, and dad do you honestly think I would runoff and get married?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry Rosie, it was an honest mistake."

"It's ok. And don't worry I'll tell you if I get married," Rose said.

"Ok. Louis when you get home for Christmas you are in major trouble," Mr. Weasley said. Louis gulped. Mr. Weasley disappeared.

"Louis I'm going to kill you."

"That's my sign that I should leave." Louis started to run.

"Come back here Louis!" Rose screamed and ran after him. Every one laughed and watch Louis try to escape the wrath of Rose Weasley.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. The Hogsmeade trip is next chapter. Author out.**


	4. the Hogsmeade Trip

Hey people

**Hey people! Thanks to anyone who has this story on alert. Please review. It's driving me insane not to know what your thinking. **

**For anyone who's confused, this is also an Albus/OC to. **

Chapter 4

"Sorry Albus I can't come," Rose said.

"But why?" Albus asked.

"Me and Scorpius plan on going ourselves."

"Is it like a date?" Albus asked smirking. Rose blushed.

"No, it's just to friends going to Hogsmeade together. They just happen to be a boy and girl."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Albus said grinning.

"Shut up Albus."

"It's time someone other than me told him to shut up," Serena interrupted. Albus turned around and smiled. Her heart melted when she saw him. "Anyway, Albus my friends all got dates to Hogsmeade. Looks like it's just you, me, Rose, and Scorpius."

"Well I have some bad news too," Albus said. "Rose and Scorpius are going together alone."

"Whoa, is it like a date?" Serena said to Rose.

"No it's not."

Serena patted Rose's head, "She's in denial."

"Yup," Albus said and then grinned, "Looks like it's just you and me in Hogsmeade." Serena's heart dropped. What? That means we would be alone, with no witnesses.

Albus saw the expression on her face. "If' you don't want to go I understand."

"No I'll come," Serena said smiling. And then she left.

"Was it just me or is she looking forward to it?" Rose asked stunned.

"If it was, am in the same dream."

xox

Cormac stormed around angrily. How dare she go to Hogsmeade with that piece of slim? Of all the things he could be dumped for, him? He sat on the couch. She will be mine. Lavender came up to him.

"Any news?" she asked expressionless.

"Yeah they're going to Hogsmeade together." Lavender sighed.

"It was bound to happen," she said.

"We both know what we what. You want Scorpius and I want Rose. Why is it so difficult?"

"Because you were the idiot who got jealous and broke up with her. It was so perfect before. Tomorrow I could have been in his arms, not her," Lavender said pitifully.

"Oh shut up! It's better this way. They could go to Hogsmeade, and we'll just make them have a horrible time. Then the friendship will break, and we'll get what we want,' Cormac said.

"Whatever, as long as I'm with Scorpius by the end of the week," Lavender said as she left.

"She has a one track mind, that girl," Cormac said as he got up and left the common room.

xox

"So were do you want to go first?" Rose asked.

"Umm, how about The Three Broomsticks?" Scorpius replied.

"You just want to go there to see the new barmaid, Rosalie," Rose said playfully.

"You caught me," Scorpius chuckled. Rose grabbed his and made their way to The Three Broomsticks. They found a table all the way in the back. They sat down and started talking.

"So what happened between you and Cormac? You seemed upset," Scorpius said.

"He was being a jerk. He thought I would cheat on him," Rose said in a low voice.

"He doesn't deserve you. You are the nicest sweetest girl I ever met." Rose felt a blush creep in. Why does he have this affect on me? Suddenly she fell off her chair.

"Rosie are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"Yeah I'm alright," Rose said. She looked in his eyes. They were just the right shade of blue.

"Here let me help you up." He grabbed her hand and felt a shock go through him. he let go and she tumbled on the floor. "I'm so sorry Rose."

She laughed, "You know what this reminds me of? The first time we met."

He laughed at the ridiculous memory, "looks like the roles reversed." They chuckled and made their way to the door.

xox

"So Albus where do you want to go?" Serena asked. He looked at her. She was the most beautiful sight he ever saw.

"It's up to you."

"Hmm, lets go to The Three Broomsticks, and then the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes."

"You go to a joke shops?" Albus asked stunned.

"Yeah where did you think I got the green slim that doesn't come off until a week?" Serena asked playfully.

"Ahh, so that's what Uncle George was keeping from me," Albus said. Serena laughed as they made their way into The Three Broomsticks.

They went in and saw Rose and Scorpius. "Lets watch what they're doing," Serena suggested.

"You read my mind." They sat down at a table. They watched as Rose fell down. Before they can react Scorpius helped her up, and saw that he let going. She fell again and laughed.

"This reminds me of the first time me and Rose met Scorpius. I spotted a Pumpkin Pasty on the floor and knocked Scorpius over to get it. Rose helped him up and he fell again," Albus said.

Serena laughed and leaned against him. Albus was surprised but kept quiet. They watched as Scorpius and Rose went out the door.

"Bloody hell," they heard a voice call. They turned to see Cormac and Lavender.

"That was so close, Ugh, way didn't Rose get mad?" Lavender groaned.

Albus and Serena leaned in to hear. "Come on lets go follow them," Cormac said and got up. Lavender followed close behind.

"Whoa, looks like were going to have to put our plan for WWW behind," Albus said.

"Yeah," Serena said disappointed. Why now? she thought miserably. They got up and left.

They followed Cormac and Lavender to Honeydukes. They went in side to see Scorpius buying Rose a Chocolate Frog. "Sure, that's definitely not a date," Albus said. Serena nodded her head.

They saw Cormac reach for his wand. Albus pulled out his wand and shot the first spell he could think of.

"What the…" Cormac trailed off. His body started sprouting warts. Lavender screamed and ran. Rose and Scorpius turned to see what the commotion was all about. They saw Cormac and laughed.

"The Git deserved it,' Serena said.

"You call him The Git to?" Albus asked.

"Yup, he is one, so why not called him that?" Serena said. Albus laughed and looked at her. She was so close. He leaned in and…

"Hey Albus! Hey Serena!" Scorpius called unaware of what was going on. Albus cursed in his mind.

"Did you see what happened? That was hilarious."

"Hey Scorpius," Albus said glumly.

He noticed his friend's glum expression. He must have interrupted something. Oh well. "so how's your date?"

"Scorpius this isn't a date, it's two friends going to Hogsmeade," Albus said.

"Yup," Serena agreed.

"They're in denial," Rose said smiling.

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed.

"What about you date?" Serena shot back.

"It's not a date," Rose said firmly.

"Sure it isn't," Albus said.

"It's not," Scorpius said.

"Oh, what's with that tone? It's like you want it to be a date," Serena said while she smirked.

"Yeah, and look now Rose is blushing," Albus said. Rose's face was flush with embarrassment.

"Lets go to WWW," Serena said.

"Sure, I need to get some of that slim you described. Can't believe Uncle George kept that from me," Albus said. They walked off.

"Not a date, my foot," Rose said. Scorpius nodded.

xox

"When we got back, he pulled a prank on The Git. Remember the one I pulled on him in fourth year. He took it and added a little twist," Serena said. She was describing her day with Albus. "Then he took me to the kitchens to get some food. And then we – "

"Serena," her friend Lucy interrupted.

"Yeah?" Serena called.

"It's looks to me like you fell in love with Albus."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"He's all you talk about. All this month you've been hanging out with him. I see you blush every time he makes a comment on how you look. There's no denying it. You like him," Lucy said. She shook her head, "Never thought I'd see the day."

Serena gasped, "How? When? Ehhh?" Serena stammered.

"Tell him. It's the only way."

"But why. I swore this would never happen," Serena said.

"Well it did, now go tell him," Lucy said.

That night Serena couldn't sleep. How did this happen. Lucy's right there was no way to deny it. It was to late. She tossed and turned all night. Ok I'll tell him tomorrow she thought and fell asleep.

The next morning, she came up to Albus. "I need to talk to you," she said softly. He nodded and followed her.

"Albus I don't know how to say this," she said nervously.

He nodded and said, "You want me to stop hanging around you, I understand." He turned to leave. She grabbed his arm.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it," He said. He looked in her eyes.

"What I'm saying is… that I'm in love with you," she said. She looked at him. He was surprised.

"Thank god," he said, "I was waiting to do this." He leaned down and kissed her. They felt sparks. She clutched closer to him.

"Hey Albus! What the?" Scorpius said. He stopped in his tracks. They broke apart. Serena blushed, and Albus smiled.

"Well I don't want to interrupt you," Scorpius said.

"Hey!" Rose said. She stopped and said, "What happened?" she looked around. Albus and Serena looked at each other.

"I walked in finding them snogging," Scorpius said.

"Woo, I won the bet!"

"What bet?" Albus said.

"It's nothing you should be worrying about," Rose said. She laughed and walked away.

"Bloody hell," Scorpius muttered and followed her. Serena and Albus looked at each other. They shrugged and continue kissing.

**How's that for a chapter?**


	5. The Kiss and Meet the Parents

Hey

Hey! I just wanted to tell you I deleted Foxfur. It wasn't going well. I should concentrate on Time of My Life.

Chapter 5

"Albus get out," Scorpius said disgusted.

"No," Albus said clearly.

"You have been snogging her for an hour, in the common room. The Griffindors are getting sick. Get out."

"Fine Bossy Pants, lets go Serena, we obviously aren't welcomed," Albus said. She took his hand and left the common room.

"Great during patrol we'll find them snogging in a broom closet," Rose said. Scorpius groaned.

"Rosie, when are you going to tell me who I'm going to kiss for the bet?" Scorpius asked. He has been asking all week. She always tells him the same thing.

"Wait for Sunday," Rose said.

"Give me a hint," Scorpius said.

"No."

"Please," Scorpius begged. He put on a sad puppy face. Rose chuckled

"Alright, meet me in the Common Room at midnight." Scorpius agreed. Why is there so much secrecy? Who could she possibly what me to kiss?

"Can you help me with my Biology homework?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure," Rose said.

xox

It was two minutes to midnight. Where is she? Scorpius thought. "Hey Scorpius," someone behind him said. He jumped and turned around.

Rose chuckled, "Scared?"

"No."

"Ok I've been thinking hard about who you should kiss. I think I've found the right person."

"Who is it?" Scorpius asked. Rose came closer. She grabbed his hand. His heart started pumping frantically

"Me," she said softly. She reached up to kiss him. Their lips met. Scorpius thought he died and gone to heaven. He pulled her closer. She kissed him harder. Before they knew it they were full out snogging. His hands were around her waist pulling her closer.

"HOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" a voice yelled. They broke apart and looked up. They saw a steaming Hugo.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" he screamed.

"God Hugo you don't have to scream," Rose said.

"Rose he was snogging you."

"Yeah I let him," Rose said.

"What's going on?" Albus said sleepily.

"Scorpius was snogging Rosie," Hugo said.

"Finally, do you guys have the invisibility cloak? I want a snack," Albus said.

"What do you mean finally?" Hugo asked.

"I've been waiting for them to get together since first year, now where is the invisibility cloak?"

"Hugo, stop being a baby. I can take care of myself," Rose said.

"Fine, but your telling Dad," Hugo said with a smirk. Rose gulped.

xox

It was a week before Christmas. Scorpius was staying at the Potter house for Christmas. Rosie would see Scorpius over break. They pack their belongings to catch the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius and Rose are in a serious relationship. The problem was Rose didn't tell her parents yet.

"Albus I swear to god, if you don't stop snogging her, I will throw up on you," Rose said.

"But this is the last time I'll see her until after Christmas," Albus whined. Serena giggled and continued to snog him.

"At least get a different compartment."

"No."

"Fine me and Scorpius will get a new one."

"Ok," Albus said. Rose and Scorpius left the compartment.

"This one's empty," Scorpius said and winked. Rose giggled. They went in and started to snog. After what it seemed like two minutes, the compartment door opened.

"And me and Serena are bad," Albus remarked. Rose and Scorpius broke apart.

"Get out."

"The trained stopped, let's go," Albus said. Rose and Scorpius sighed. They got their luggage and left the train.

"See you tomorrow," Rose whispered. He pecked him on the lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. _Thud! _They broke apart finding Mr. Weasley on the floor.

"Ron are you ok," Mrs. Weasley, said panicking.

"Don't worry Hermione, he'll be alright," Mrs. Potter said smirking.

"Rose, you and Scorpius are dating?" Mrs. Weasley asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you today." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Now the only thing that will kill Ron right now is if he wakes up and Scorpius yelled "Hi Dad!" Mr. Potter said amused.

"Look he's waking up," Scorpius said. Mr. Weasley's eyes opened and he got up. His face was blank for a second, and then he remembered.

"ROSE WEASLEY HOW THERE YOU SNOG IN FRONT OF THE WORLD! AND SCORPIUS! MERLIN ROSE DIDN'T I SAY GRANDDAD WEASLEY WOULDN'T BE PLEASE WITH YOU IF YOU MARRY A PUREBLOOD!" Mr. Weasley screamed.

"Ron calm down. They aren't married they're dating. Plus this is all your fault," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. Mr. Weasley gapped.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you didn't point him out on the platform, Rosie wouldn't have had him in her mind, and wouldn't have befriended him. And now they're dating. So it is your fault," Mrs. Weasley said.

"If I may say something sir, I would never mistreat Rosie, ever," Scorpius said quietly.

"Well I was bound to freak out anyway, you are her first boyfriend," he said sheepishly.

"Well actually I'm her fifth," Scorpius said unaware of Mr. Weasley's lack of knowledge to Rose's boyfriends. _Thud!_

It's going to be a long day," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

xox

Later that day Mr. Weasley was still glaring at his daughter. Fifth boyfriend! He thought. How could she not tell him? Who were her other boyfriends? She's going through boys way to fast. Five boyfriends!

"Rosie I want to talk to you," Mr. Weasley said. Rose nodded and followed her father.

"Dad the only reason I didn't tell you about the other boys is because I didn't want you to freak out," Rose blurted out.

"But really sweetie, five boyfriends? And why didn't Hugo tell me?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I told Hugo not to. Anyway there was no danger, because Hugo usually scared away most of the guys anyway."

"Really, I should raise his allowance."

"Dad!" Rose said annoyed.

"Ok, it's just that did you tell anyone else about these boyfriends?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I told Mom."

"And you couldn't tell me?" Mr. Weasley said in a surprised voice.

"Mom wouldn't faint if she saw me kiss them," Rose said. Mr. Weasley turned red.

"Well I was waiting for my daughter, and I suddenly see her snogging a boy who's enemy was his father. What else am I suppose to do, clap?" Mr. Weasley said in a sarcastic voice.

"Dad!"

"Fine, but 1. No snogging in this house 2. Do not get married until you have a stable job and 3. Be careful."

"Ok dad, don't worry," Rose said. She kissed her dad's cheek and left. He sighed. Of course he was going to worry.

xox

"Hermione, you knew she had five boyfriends?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she told me not to tell you because you would freak out," Hermione said while she made dinner.

"Still you should have told me. Now I found out by Scorpius, who is currently dating her."

"At least you found out," Hermione said.

Ron groaned, "Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, Zachary Longbottom, Sam Thomas, Tom Smith, Cormac McLaggen Jr. and now Scorpius," Hermione said while chopping carrots.

"Cormac McLaggen?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Apparently he's as big as a jerk as his father."

"This is coming from the person who dated him," Ron said with a smirk.

"At least I didn't snog a person after agreeing to go with another person," Hermione shot back.

"Well you didn't clarify it as a date."

"Still you could have not snogged her," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I love you, no one could ever change my mind," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Could you guys stop that? Do you know how disturbing that is?" Hugo said as he came in. the broke apart.

"Shut up, if we didn't get together you would have never been born," he said as he helped Hermione make dinner.

"Still could you not do that in front of use," Hugo grumbled and set the table.

xox

"That was scary," Albus said.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to kill me when he woke up," Scorpius said and then shuddered.

"Wow Scorpius I thought no one could be afraid of Uncle Ron."

"This is serious Albus, I need him to believe that I would never hurt Rose," Scorpius said frantically.

"Just be yourself. You're a great person who would never hurt Rose," Albus said.

"But – " Scorpius said then was interrupted.

"O MY GOD A CHOCOLATE FROG!" Albus shouted and tackled Scorpius.

"What the?" Scorpius said.

"Yummy," Albus said.

"Your good at distractions," Scorpius mumbled.

"The best," Albus agreed.

xox

"What! My pureblood family is going to be ruined!" Lucius screamed.

"It's true," the stranger said.

"Scorpius Malfoy is no longer apart of the family," Narcissa reasoned.

"I don't care, he must marry into a good family, for the Malfoys to remain pure," Lucius said. Draco scowled.

"He's right mother," Draco said.

"At all cost break them up!" Lucius snarled.

The stranger smiled, "I'll do my best." Lucius grabbed him.

"You better." He said. He let the stranger go. The stranger gasped and then left.

"You're doing the wrong thing," Narcissa said scowling.

"Shut up Narcissa," Lucius said.

So did you like the fluff? Soak it in, because here comes the drama. Author out.

**I may not update Saturday and Sunday. Expect new chapter to be eventful.**


	6. Christmas and a New Home

Thanks for the reviews guys

Thanks for the reviews guys. They put me in a great mood. Sorry for not updating in the weekend. Here's chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dad be nice," Rose said sternly

"I'm nice," Mr. Weasley said.

"But nothing about his family. He isn't like them."

"Sure he isn't," Mr. Weasley said sourly.

"He isn't. Do you think he would be our friend? In fact he moved out when he was fifteen, and moved to an apartment," Rose said.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yup, he hates how his family treats people," Rose replied back.

"Ok I'll be nice, but I still don't like him." Rose sighed.

"Dad you wouldn't like anyone who Rosie dates," Hugo said.

"Shut up Hugo."

xox

"Scorpius, breath," Albus said.

"Can't…. going… to… meet… family," Scorpius breath.

Albus groaned, "You only have to worry about Uncle Ron and Granddad Weasley. They are the ones who will judge you."

Scorpius sighed, "What if they don't like me? And what if my parents find out?" Scorpius shuddered.

"They can't be that bad," Albus reasoned.

"Yah they can," Scorpius said.

"They can't complain. They disowned you, and you moved out. They have no control over you anymore," Albus said.

"Albus, it is something to worry about, they know the more advance Dark Magic around they could kill your family in half a second," Scorpius said.

"We won't give them the chance to," Albus said.

"I hope your right," Scorpius muttered darkly.

xox

They had Christmas at the Burrow. Grandma Weasley makes the whole dinner from scratch. It's the jolliest, and loudest celebration in the neighborhood.

"When do you think Uncle Ron and Granddad are going to kill Scorpius?" Lily asked.

"Maybe during the dinner. The can accidentally let the knife slip," Albus said.

"When Scorpius says a comment that will make them both mad and strangle them," Louis disagreed.

"How about never?" an angry voice said. They turned around to see a very angry Rose.

"You will not make bets on when they will kill him. Lily! I expected these two idiots to make bets, but not you!"

"I need some money to buy Liam a birthday present," Lily defended.

"Wait a minute, who Liam?" Albus asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Lily's boyfriend," Rose replied smugly.

"LILY HAS A BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG. DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT KIND OF BOYS ARE OUT THERE? JUST LOOK AT ME AND JAMES," Albus screamed.

"God Albus it's not a big deal I mean it's not like I went in a broom closet with him," Lily said. Albus ran.

"Where's he going?" Louis asked.

"Probably to tell Uncle Harry," Rose said.

"Do you think he'll react like your dad?"

"Maybe."

"LILY LUNA POTTER YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND DIDN'T TELL ME. HOW COULD YOU? HE COULD BE LIKE ALBUS AND JAMES FOR ALL YOU KNOW. DID YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FAMILY?" Mr. Potter roared. Behind him Albus looked smug.

"Dad calm down. He's a perfectly good person. He's not a huge flirt like somebody I know," Lily insinuated.

"I'm not that big of a flirt," Albus defended. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah you are," a voice called. Albus turned around.

"Serena?" Albus said in disbelief.

"Yup it's me. I said say I have a early Christmas present," Serena said. She laughed. Albus rushed up to her and kissed her. She put her arm around her and deepened the kiss.

"So, I was at work and – " James said as he walked in with Fred and looked in Albus's and Serena way.

"God Albus, you can't even make it through Christmas without giving your girlfriend a snog," James said in disgust.

xox

The family was sitting down for Christmas dinner. Serena needed to go home so her parents wouldn't worry. Albus was sad but let her go.

"Albus it's not like your not going to see her until two years," Scorpius reasoned.

"That doesn't mean that I won't miss her," Albus replied back.

On the other side of the table Mr. Potter and Lily were having another conversation.

"Dad it's not like he's had any tattoos, he is a good person," Lily argued.

"Well why didn't you tell me about him?" Mr. Potter said.

"You would freak out like Uncle Ron," Lily said.

"I do not freak out," Mr. Weasley said.

"Then what was that on the platform," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That was overreacting not freaking out," Mr. Weasley tried to reason.

"No Dad, that was freaking out," Hugo said.

_Bang! _An owl flew into the window. Mr. Weasley went to the window and let the owl in. the owl flew in and landed in front of Scorpius. He took the letter and the owl flew away.

"It's a howler," Scorpius said.

"Open it, it's just going to be worst if you don't," Albus said. Scorpius opened.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU DATE A HALF-BLOOD! DON'T YOU KNOW THE FAMILY MORALS? AND A WEASLEY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DUMP HER OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" the letter exploded.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," Scorpius whispered. The family was in silence. Scorpius got up and headed for the door. Rose got up and blocked the door.

"Where do you think you going?" Rose said shakily.

"Rose I have to go. I don't want you to get hurt," Scorpius said.

"You're not leaving," Rose said firmly.

"I have to Rose, there isn't anything you could do. They will kill you if they have to," Scorpius said.

"I don't care, you are not leaving," Rose said. Scorpius stared at her.

"You know we can hide both of you," Mr. Potter said. They turned around.

"We can hide you, until the threat is gone. You can get your assignments and finish your sixth and seventh year at the hiding place."

"Harry, do you think that's the right thing to do?" Mr. Weasley said panicking.

"It's the only thing we can do at this point. Rose is not going to let Scorpius go. And we know what the Malfoys are capable of," Mr. Potter said. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Whoa looks like you guys are going to be living together," Albus said. Mr. Weasley looked pale.

"Ron calm down," Mrs. Weasley soothed. Mr. Weasley breathed.

"Ok, here are the rules. 1. No sharing a bedroom, 2. Finish your assignments on time, and 3. Be careful and don't expose yourselves," Mr. Weasley said. He sighed and said, "Why does the world hate me?"

xox

"So this is where we're going to live for how long your family's going to hunt us," Rose said. They were in front of a small cottage. It had two windows in the front. It looked cozy.

"Yeah, it's going to be a while," Scorpius said. He carried Rose's and his bags into the cottage. He looked around to see, the kitchen to the left, and a small living room.

"It's small, but it's good enough," Rose said.

"We should be finding a note here in the kitchen," Scorpius said. "Here it is."

_Dear Scorpius and Rose,_

_There is enough food in the kitchen. When you run out just tap the refrigerator and it will fill up with food. There are two bedrooms and cabinets to put your clothes in. your assignments are going to appear on the living room table. Finish them on time. They will disappear when you a finish. Be careful, and do not expose yourselves. The family will visit from time to time. See you._

_Mom and Dad_

Rose started to cry. Scorpius put his arms around her. "It's going to be ok," he said. She continued to cry for the rest of the night.

Rose woke up in Scorpius's arms. She looked around to see a small bedroom. She looked at Scorpius's face. It was soft and beautiful. She sighed and snuggled up to him. Scorpius's eyes fluttered open.

"Rose are you ok?" Scorpius asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I just missed them," Rose said.

"It's ok, I'll be over soon, and they will visit," Scorpius said.

"Hmm, lets get some breakfast," rose said and got up.

They got up and looked in the refrigerator. The food was not cooked. "Looks like we are going to have to cook," Rose said. She took to eggs and cracked them in the frying pan. She took out some bacon and fried it to. She toasted some bread and put butter on it.

"It smells good," Scorpius said. He put his arms around her.

"I hope it's good," Rose said. "It's the first time I made it. I learned by watching Mom."

"It will be," Scorpius said. He kissed her. She turned off the stove and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. They stood there for several minutes. Rose broke apart. "We need to eat breakfast."

Scorpius sighed. He went to the cabinet and got two plates. He filled both with eggs, bacon and toast. He poured orange juice for both of them and sat down to eat. Rose joined him. After they were done, they washed the dishes.

"Scorpius I'm not finished," Rose said. She kissed him. He deepened it. His tongue begged for entrance. She let it in. they stood there for an hour snogging each other. They wanted each other. They needed each other. They broke.

In the living room some books appeared. A set for Scorpius and one set for Rose. They sighed and got to work. They took a break to eat lunch and the same for dinner. They enjoyed the next day by spending time with each other and enjoying the day. Someone knocked on the door. They stiffened. Scorpius took out his wand. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It is I Ron Weasley. My wife is Hermione Weasley. My daughter's name is Rose and I have a son named Hugo. My favorite type of jam is strawberry," Mr. Weasley called.

"It's him," Rose said. Scorpius opened the door. There stood Mr. Weasley. He was smiling in relief.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rose said. She kissed her dad's cheek. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"We didn't catch the Malfoys yet. They are slippery," Mr. Weasley said.

"Did they use any unusual spells?" Scorpius said worried.

"No, but I think they might," Mr. Weasley said gloomily.

"I made a list of all the spells the family has made over the year, and there function." Scorpius gave him the papers. He read through them

"Some of these are nasty, I need to show this to Harry," He said. He jumped up. "I'm sorry I can't stay, I need to put up some spells around the Burrow. I'll show this to Harry." He sighed and kissed Rose on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." He left.

"Are they that bad?" Rose asked.

"Worst then you can imagine," he replied. He sighed and started making dinner.

xox

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Lucius demanded.

"After Christmas, they never came back to Hogwarts," the stranger said.

"Find them, and right this atrocity," Lucius commanded.

"Right," the stranger said. He left.

"The Potters and the Weasley's hid them," Draco said. "That has to be it."

"We will find them, and when we do, the girl is never going to see the world again," Lucius cackled.


	7. Some Heavy Things

Hey guys

Hey guys. Thank you, laplam for pointing out my errors. Thank you RafJK and Kiley 1 09 for the awesome reviews. I feel great people read my story. And thank you to anyone put it on alert.

Chapter 7

"Albus where's Rose and Scorpius?" Serena asked worried. They were on the train to Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius moved into the cottage five days ago. Uncle Ron said they were fine. He also said they can't tell anyone other then close and trusted friends.

"Well…" Albus started to tell Serena what happened during Christmas dinner. Serena's eyes got bigger during the story.

"That's awful," Serena whispered.

"Serena, I'm begging you, do not tell anyone," Albus said.

"Ok, what's the official story?" Serena asked.

"They both disappeared the next day, when they went for a walk," Albus said.

"Do you think they would fall for that?" Serena asked.

"No, they probably still look for them," Albus replied. Serena sighed.

"This is bad. Do you know what the students will think? And do the teachers know?" Serena asked. Albus made a face.

"They're going to think that they actually did run off, get married, and become black jack dealers," Albus said.

"I wished they did, it's better then the real story." Serena sighed and put her head on Albus's shoulder. She snuggled close to him. He put his arms around her. She kissed him with passion. He kissed her back with equal passion. After a few minutes she pulled away for air. He kissed her cheek and waited for her to catch her breath. When her she caught her breath he kissed her on the mouth again. After hours of this, the compartment door opened.

"God Albus, James was right. You can't stand a week without kissing your girlfriend," Louis said in disgust.

"Get out."

"We got to leave the train Albus we're at Hogwarts," Louis said. He looked at Serena and said, "You might want to cover that hickey, it's huge."

Serena blushed and covered the hickey with her collar. Albus took Serena's and his bags and opened the compartment door for her. She stepped out and he stepped out too. He closed the door and left the train with Serena. Hand in hand they made there way to Hogwarts.

xox

"Hermione I can't help but worry," Ron said.

"Ron it's not like there going to share a bedroom," Hermione said.

"It's not that, it's just that, I'm worried they will find them." Ron started pacing.

"You're overreacting. You put those spells on and they are careful. They'll be fine," Hermione said.

"Did you see the list Hermione? That was gruesome. He wasn't kidding when he said they could kill the family in half a second."

"It's going to be alright, as long as they stay hidden."

"That's not the only thing. I got a letter from Albus the other day. He said that the students think that they ran off, got married and become black jack dealers," Ron said. Hermione laughed.

"Well that's hilarious. Where did they come up with that?" Hermione asked still laughing.

"It was a rumor months ago. Albus said someone overheard a conversation they were having and one of them said something on the lines of it. Louis nearly gave me a heart failure when he told me," Ron said.

"Well that's better then the real story, plus it goes with our cover," Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"I just wish we didn't have to have a cover, or any of this," Ron said tiredly.

"We can't have what we want all the time," Hermione replied.

"That's true as anything in this world," Ron said. He sighed and wondered when this was going to end.

xox

"Morning Scorpius," Rose called.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius called back whiling read a textbook.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Rose called.

"Hmm, I don't know. Whatever you want," Scorpius replied. These were the best days of his life. Being with Rose in this cottage has been great. He misses the outside world though. Why do my family have to ruin everything? Scorpius thought.

"Scorpius breakfast is ready!" Rose called.

"Ok," Scorpius replied and got up. He went to the kitchen and saw pancakes with syrup and glasses of milk. He ignored it though and started kissing Rose. She held on tighter and kissed him back. He kisses her cheek and works his way down her neck. She sighed in content. He works his way back up and on her mouth again. She kissed him with more intensity then before. Her breath became a wild gasp. He kissed her neck again and said, "Lets go eat."

She sighed and said, "Ok."

They sat at the table and began to eat. Suddenly she giggled. He looked at he in bewilder meant.

"It's like we're a married couple," she said. He saw what she meant and laughed.

"It's is. We have a cottage, food and living together. All we need is it to be official," Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Rose said. She sighed and went back to eating. Scorpius sensed that something was wrong.

"Rose are you ok?" He asked tenderly.

"I was thinking of our situation. Scorpius if you had a choice would you marry me?" she asked.

"Of course I would. I love you, more then anything else. I couldn't stand seeing you hurt or with another guy. You are my life," he said. She looked at him and saw sincerity. He truly wanted to be with her. She leaned across the table a kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back just as fiercely. He fell of the chair and she tumbled on him. She continued kissing her. He moved to her neck. She broke apart and got up. He got up. She pulled him to the bedroom. She pulled him in. he resisted and said, "Stop."

She looked at him, "Why you love me and I love you, why not?"

"Because I promised your dad I wouldn't. I love you and we will try one day. But not today," he said. She sighed.

"I want you now," she whispered.

"I want you to," he whispered.

"Then why not now? We are alone."

He laughed. "But I don't want your father to murder me."

She laughed, "He would never have to find out." She sighed, "Please Scorpius I wouldn't beg for anything else. Please… please."

He sighed. Then he kissed her like he never kissed her before. She kissed him back just as easily. She reached for his shirt and tried to button it down, but before she could his hands stopped her. She looked at him questionably.

"I may have given up, but not today," he said.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not today, I promise you, we will, but not today," he said smirking.

"So close," she breathed.

"We will, after we get married," he said.

"No deal. You trust me, why not now," she demanded.

"Rose, I'm not about to get you pregnant. I'd rather wait until we're married. It makes more sense."

"Please," she said. He sighed.

"No." she sighed and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her gently on the forehead. They heard a pop. Their assignments appeared on the table. They took the books and began to study.

xox

"I wonder how Rose and Albus are doing," Lily said.

"Me to, I'm worried," Hugo said.

"They are ok Hugo, they would have told us they were not," Lily said.

"That's true, but I'm more worried about what they are doing," Hugo admitted.

"Stop Hugo, they're fine. They're more responsible then that," she scolded.

"Who are responsible?" Liam said as he entered the room.

"Albus and Serena," Lily said quickly. Hugo shot a look. She shot one back.

"Why? It's not like they're doing anything," Liam said.

"That's true, but they are very serious. We were worried, they would take it to the next level." Liam stiffened.

"Liam, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Who told you they might go to the next level?" Liam asked.

"We saw them together and they seemed serious," Lily replied worried.

"I'll be right back," Liam said as he left.

xox

Serena leaned against Albus. She sighed and looked at her essay. It was almost done. She could take a break. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back. She deepened it and put her arms around her neck. He put his around her waist. After two minutes, someone blasted the door open.

"Serena what are you doing?" Liam asked.

Serna groaned, "Liam you are so overprotective."

"Who are you?" Albus asked confused.

"It's just Liam my cousin," Serena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you the same Liam that's dating my sister, Lily?" Albus asked in a dangerously, low voice.

"The very same," Liam replied.

"Well, that's a coincidence. How about we all become friends?" Serena said meekly.

"Don't do anything to my sister," Albus snarled.

"Don't do anything to my cousin," Liam snarled back.

Liam left them alone. "Well that could have gone better, " Serena said.

"Well, brothers and their sister's boyfriends don't get along," Albus said and kissed her.

Liam went back into the common room. He told Lily what happened in full detail. Lily's eyes were wide, "Well that's a huge coincidence."

Liam groaned, "I met him for two minutes and he's already hates me."

"What do you expect? You're my boyfriend, he's not suppose to like you." Liam laughed.

"Oh well," Liam said.

"Well our family might as well be a sitcom. Rose and Scorpius disappeared, Serena and Albus got together after years of hating each other, and my boyfriend happens to be the cousin of my brother's girlfriends, and they both happen to be overprotective," Lily said dryly.

"I'm not overprotective. I just want her to find the right person," Liam defended. Lily laughed.

"Well I think she did, I never seen her that happy," Lily said.

"That's true, but I'll still have to watch over them." He sighed. He put his arms around her. She leaned against him and cuddled with him. they thought about what the future would bring.

xox

"Rose, you want dinner?" Scorpius called.

"Yeah," Rose called back. Then she thought. "What did you make?"

"Pot roast."

"Ok, I'm coming," she said. She was relieved. Scorpius happened to be a very creative cook. She looked in the kitchen and saw something green in a pan.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh that's the pot roast. I thought it would be cool if it was green," Scorpius replied. Rose almost gagged. He saw her expression. "Or we can eat something else," he said sadly.

"No it's fine, it's just unusual," she said. She put a portion of it on her plate, and one on Scorpius's. She sat down and started eating. It tasted good, but the color threw her off.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry about this morning, it was rude," she said.

"It's ok. It's not a big deal," he said. He put a piece in his mouth and chewed.

"Ok," they ate in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. They finished and washed the dishes. They went in their rooms to change in to nightclothes and brushed their teeth.

"Rose," Scorpius called.

"Yeah," she called back.

"Come here."

"Ok." She came into his room. He came up to her and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," he murmured.

"Goodnight," she said. He kissed her again and broke it. She went back in her room and turned off the light.

**Well how was that? Sorry there was no Malfoys in this chapter. But I did get some Lily and Liam. **


	8. The Git, The Annoying One, and Valentine

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Review please!! I'm getting worried that you don't like the story. I know it had an unusual turn, but I need to know what you think. Here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Albus said.

"Yes you do, where are they?" Cormac yelled. Albus and Cormac got into the third fight this week. The Git's been bugging Albus on where Rose and Scorpius are. The thing is, getting information from Albus is like hitting your head on a wall.

"Look Git, I don't know where they are."

"Yes you do. Wait what did you call me?" Cormac said confused.

"I called you a… OH LOOK!! A UNICORN!" Albus said as he pointed to the forest. Cormac turned around and Albus ran off. Cormac turned back around and found Albus had disappeared.

The same thing has been happening to Lily, only it came from Lavender who is twice as annoying. "Tell me where they are!" Lavender shrieked.

"Whom are you talking about?" Lily said coolly.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Lavender said.

"No I don't," Lily said and walked in the other direction.

"I will find out!" Lavender called out.

"Lavender you should speak louder because I can't hear you!" Lily shouted. Lavender screamed from frustration.

xox

"Albus, this is getting out of hand," Lily said.

"I know, it's so dumb. Can't they get a hint that were are not telling them?" Albus said just as frustrated.

"I know. Yesterday Louis knocked out Cormac and locked him in a broom closet. When Filch found him, he got detention. For a month."

"Yeah, but that was kinda funny," Albus snickered.

"As funny as that was," Lily giggled, "We have to stop them. We are going to go insane."

"How about we put them in the vanishing cabinet? Then they can't find us. And they'll get off our backs in the future," Albus said seriously. Lily looked at him bewildered. It was times like this, that she had no idea if her brother was serious. Albus saw the look on her face. "What Uncle George did the same thing when someone else was bugging him."

"Yeah but we can get in serious trouble for that," Lily said.

"I really wanted to put The Git in the vanishing cabinet," Albus pouted. Lily laughed.

"Come on let's brainstorm on ways to get them out of our hair," Lily said. They went to work.

xox

"This is so stupid Albus," Lily said.

"It's so stupid it's brilliant," Albus said. Albus concocted a plan that was simple. It was unlike him.

"I will never work, and if it does, they're stupider then I thought," Lily said.

"Just go get Serena and Liam." Serena and Liam knew about the plan. Lily finally told him what was going on. He was shocked, but got over it. To Albus's dismay, it got them closer then ever before. Liam was a little smug about it, and purposely provokes Albus sometimes. Lily came back with Serena and Liam. Liam's arms were around Lily's waist Albus gritted his teeth.

"Ok there's the plan," Albus said. An hour later they were in their positions in the library. Lily and Liam were sharing a table, and Albus and Serena were looking at books in the shelves close to them. Cormac and Lavender walked through the door. They spotted the group and chose a table close enough to hear them. Albus made the first move.

"Hey Lily!" Albus said smiling.

"Hey Albus," Lily said looking busy.

"Mind if me and Serena sit here?"

"No not at all," Lily said. Liam and her were consulting a book for a potions essay. Albus and Serena sat down. Lily sighed.

"I miss Rose," she said.

"Me to," Albus agreed.

"Albus do you know where they are?" Serena said in a serious voice.

"Yeah. Only me, Lily and Louis know," Albus said.

"Cloud you tell me? Please," Serena said pretending to beg.

"Yeah Lily, tell us," Liam said. Albus and Lily both sighed.

"Ok we'll tell," Lily said.

"Rose introduced Scorpius to the family on the train station. Uncle Ron flipped out. He said Rose couldn't see Scorpius anymore. Rose and Scorpius were prepared for this. After Christmas, Rose packed her stuff, shrunk it and pretended to go for a walk. She and Scorpius meet half way and illegally apparated to Muggle London and got a flat there with their own money. They've been there ever since," Albus said.

"And they live off of pocket money?" Serena asked.

"No, they both got jobs, and are reasonably happy," Lily said.

"Hugo is angry though, Rose didn't tell him because he would just stop her," Albus said.

"Well people do this all the time," Liam said.

"Yeah it's a good thing they are happy. That's all we can hope for." Serena agreed. Cormac and Lavender hid their grins. They were so stupid. Talking in the library. It's the most public place. With smiles on their faces they walked off. They saw them leave out of the corner of their eyes. As soon as it was safe the group laughed.

"I can't believe that worked," Lily said laughing.

"I told you it would," Albus said snickering.

"Wow, that was so much fun," Serena said.

"Anyway, it got them off your guys backs, Liam said and put his arms around Lily. Albus gave him the evil eye.

"Albus knock it off. At least we don't snog in public," Lily said. Serena went red.

"Ha! So you do snog!" Albus said in triumph.

"So? It's not like you two. God everyone in school gets nauseated."

"And," Liam started, "it seems like you do want us to snog in public. Look how happy you were when you found out." Liam leaned down and kissed Lily's cheek. Albus's smile turned into a frown.

"You'll never win Albus," Serena said. Albus sighed and started to study, but he always kept an eye on Liam and Lily.

xox

Harry started to laugh when he read a letter. Ginny turned to see what was so funny. Harry gave her the letter with a grin on her face. She read it and started to laugh to. Ron frowned and demanded to see the letter. He grinned and handed it to Hermione and she started to laugh to.

"Albus has one evil mind," Ginny said.

"That was pure brilliance. That plan was so simple, no one would have thought of it," Ron said.

"Kind of Fred and George like," Hermione said.

"And maybe like his Grandfather James," Harry said thoughtfully.

"At least it got them off their backs," Ginny said.

"I knew Cormac was a stupid, but I never thought his kid could be stupider," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"The way you too acted in sixth year was pretty dumb to," Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry and Ron stared at her.

"That's true, but I think Ron was dumber," Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's mean," Ron pouted.

"No, it's true."

Their argument for a couple minutes longer before Ginny yelled, "Quiet."

"God it's amazing how you too live in the same house without driving each other insane," Harry commented.

"Like you and Ginny are a walk in the park," Ron said.

"At least we don't argue everyday," Ginny pointed out.

"Well that's how we are," Hermione said. She checked her watch. "I have to go to work, bye you guys." She leaned over to kiss Ron on the cheek and apparated.

"She's the best," Ron said dreamily.

"Wow, no wonder they make up," Harry said. Ginny laughed.

xox

"Morning Scorpius," Rose yawned.

"Morning Rose," Scorpius called back. Rose was humming. That's weird, Scorpius thought.

"Do you know what day it is?" Rose said dreamily. Scorpius panicked. Oh no it lets see, umm, it's February, so it must be Valentine's Day. Merlin I didn't get her anything.

He calmed down and said, "I know exactly what day it is."

Rose giggled, "Do you have anything planned?" She asked. Scorpius panicked again. What am I supposed to do, he thought. He quickly devised a two-minute plan. He came behind her and kissed her softly. "I'm making breakfast today," he said. "Wait in the living room." She giggled and went there.

He quickly made some pancake batter. He tried to make them the shape of a heart, but failed. After the shapeless pancakes were done, he took out whipped cream and syrup out. He poured two glasses of milk and took out a vase filled it with water and put a rose in it. He out it all on a big tray and went in the living room. He saw Rose's eyes sparkle with delight. "That's so thoughtful. You didn't have to." Scorpius mentally hit himself. He didn't have to?

She saw the shape of them. She giggled, "Shapes aren't you thing?" She asked.

"No they aren't, but I tried my best," he answered. She leaned up and kissed him. She put her hands around his neck. He put his around her waist. They forgot about the pancakes and breakfast. The only thing that existed was both of them together. They broke apart later. They were both breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and held her. They stood there for what it seemed like an eternity.

xox

Albus wasn't so lucky. Serena seemed to be in a goofy mood to. She giggled and sighed with Lily and her other friends. What is up with today, Albus thought vaguely.

"So what did you get me?" Serena asked.

"What?" Albus asked confused.

"You didn't remember?" Serena asked sadly. He put his arms around her.

"Bloody hell it's Valentine's Day isn't it?" Albus asked. Serena nodded. He sighed and whispered; "This weekend I'll take you to somewhere special. Please don't cry." He saw Serena tearing.

"Just one thing," Serena sniffled.

"What?" Albus said gently.

"Please don't take me to Madame Pudifoot's," Serena begged. Albus laughed. He kissed her cheek. He and Serena sat there in each other's arms.

On Friday, Albus panicked. He had to come up with a plan on what to do on Saturday. He thought for an hour before he got an idea. He rushed to his room to think it out completely, and make it just right. Serena was in a better state. She and her friend Lucy went up for half the day to decide on what to wear. After getting the perfect outfit she went in a panicked. What if he forgot again, she would never forgive him.

On Saturday, he got up and got dressed quickly. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and rushed to the common room. Serena was in a hurry to. She put on the red dress and high heels and ran the common room. Albus looked around for Serena. When he spotted her, his mouth dropped. She was beautiful. He went up to her and kissed her. She pulled him closer and whispered "Where are we going?"

Albus made a motion to follow her. He went to the other side of the school. She followed him bewildered. He took a cloak out of his pocket. He put it around them. She gasped when she couldn't see herself. He made a motion for her to be quiet. He made another move to follow him. She nodded and followed. They came to a secret passage. They went through and found them selves in Honeydukes. She gasped. He took off the cloak and took her into Honeydukes.

"Pick anything you want," he said. She nodded and picked a mint chocolate bar. He paid for it. Then they went to The Three Broomsticks. He ordered a butterbeer for the both of them. They talked about everything. Then they explored the Shrieking Shack and the rest of Hogsmeade. At night Albus took her back to the grounds. They laid on the ground. He muttered some spell under his breath and pointed to the sky. The sky filled with colorful banners saying "Albus loves Serena," and "I'm Sorry I forgot." There were smileys and hearts. Then fireworks started. It was beautiful. He leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back. They fell asleep there, under the colorful lights.

xox

Liam had it better then the other two. He actually remembered the week before. Instead of doing something huge, he guided her to the kitchen, and made the house elves made them dinner. At night they snuggled up in the couch. They talked and laughed. Liam kissed her several times. They fell asleep peacefully.

The days pasted by peacefully. By Easter vacation, things were in a normal rhythm. Then came the horrible accident.


	9. The Kidnap

**Hey people! I've had some writer's block. Ugh, it's the worst. But I'm back now, so on with the story!**

Chapter 9

Cormac came up to Albus after Easter Holidays. "Where are they?" he asked. Bloody hell, Albus thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Albus said quickly. He started to walk off.

"Yes you do," Cormac growled. "That little stunt in the library may have fooled us, but we are as determined as ever."

Albus internally groaned. When will this end, he thought. "Look Git, I won't tell you. Now bugger off." He turned around to leave when Cormac grabbed him. "What the – " Albus started. Cormac put his hand over his mouth.

"You leave me no choice. I have to bring you to your doom," Cormac said. He stunned Albus and put an invisibility cloak he borrowed. He dragged Albus to the gates and let them out. He apparated.

xox

"Lily!" Serena called out in panic.

"Serena calm down, what happened?" Lily said. Serena started to cry.

"Cormac was bothering Albus, so they started talking. I saw from the castle. Albus turned away, and Cormac grabbed him," Serena sobbed. Lily looked terrified. Serena continued, "Then he stunned him and disappeared."

"No," Lily said quietly. Liam put his hands around her waist for comfort. She started to cry. "Lets go to the Headmistress," Liam said. Lily and Serena nodded. They rushed to the Headmistress office.

"I don't care what the password is, let us in," Serena said angrily. The stone gargoyle just stared straight ahead.

"Let us in!" Lily said. Her eyes were puffy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Longbottom asked. They all started shouting at once when Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"These students were trying to get in your office," Professor Longbottom said.

"We were trying to get in because, we think Albus has been kidnapped," Lily cried out. She was tearing again.

"Albus has been kidnapped? Oh my," the Headmistress said.

"Minerva, we need to assemble the Aurors immediately," Professor Longbottom said worried.

"Yes we do, Neville write to the Potters," McGonagall ordered. He ran off. "As for you, go back to the common room. You can do nothing." She went into her office. Lily looked like she was going to cry again.

"We can't do anything," Serena said angrily.

"We have to do something," Liam said.

"Looks like we're taking a trip," Lily said sniffling.

xox

They assembled all the things they might need. Lily took the invisibility cloak and her wand. She took some of her WWW products her Uncle George gave her for her birthday. She also took some of her emergency magical wound repair kit. Liam brought some extremely rare unicorn hairs. "How did you get that?" Lily asked.

"My Aunt works with magical beast. She had some unicorn hair and gave them to me," He replied. He also brought simple poisons antidote kit just in case.

Serena brought a vat off WWW products to. She also has a bottle of phoenix tears, to Lily's and Liam's surprise. "My cousin has a phoenix. He bottles up tears he gave me one in case something happens," she said trembling. She looked like she was going to burst out into tears again.

"Serena please don't cry. It'll be alright," Liam said. Serena sniffled.

"So where do you think they are?" Lily said.

"I'm thinking the Malfoys. They have been trying to find Scorpius and Rose. The Git and Lavender have been trying also. I don't think it's a coincidence," Serena said.

"It makes sense. They both want the same thing," Liam said.

"Now answer this, how are we going to get there?" Lily asked. They thought until Liam came up with the idea of brooms.

"Ok, now does everyone have a broom?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Good," Serena said determinedly. They got on and sped off into the horizon.

xox

"Ginny and Harry were chatting at the kitchen table when an owl came by. Harry got up and untied the letter. He read in and paled. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"Albus has been kidnapped," Harry whispered. Ginny started to cry. He put his arms around her. "I'm going to call the Aurors." He went in his office and started sending letters to everyone in his team. Ginny sat down, with tears on her face. A half an hour later they were all at Hogwarts.

"Good grief, the Malfoys are going to the extremes. Kidnapping children!" Headmistress McGonagall said.

"This is bad. I saw the list of curses. It's horrible," Ron said.

"I know," Harry moaned.

"It's going to be alright. We know where he is," Ron reassured him.

"Yeah, we figured out how to undo some of the curses. We just have to get there. Capture and arrest them," Dean assured them.

"The best thing is that we can give them a life sentence in Azkaban," Ron said gleefully.

Neville rushed in the room. "I can't find, Lily, Liam, or Serena in the castle," he panted.

"You don't think…" Ron said.

"Yup," Harry said. "Lily is in so much trouble when this is over."

"Great now we have to rescued the kids to," Seamus muttered.

"What did you expect? She is Harry's kid," Dean said, as he remembered all the times Harry got in trouble. Ron chuckled. Harry frowned.

"Instead of wasting time, lets go rescued them,' Harry shouted. They went to the front gate and apparated.

Neville sighed. It's just like fifth year," he said to himself. He walked to his office.

xox

"Scorpius," Rose said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I have a feeling something terrible happened," she said. She leaned on his shoulder.

"That's silly. They would have told us," he said, feeling a little worried him self. A note popped up on the table.

Dear Rose and Scorpius,

_Albus has been kidnapped. We are heading to the Malfoys now. What ever you do not leave the cottage. We have the situation under control. The last thing we want is for you to disappear. Also Lily, Liam, and Serena went without permission. We will be back and everyone will be all right._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS. That's Mr. Weasley to you Scorpius._

Rose started to cry. Scorpius put his arms around her. "I knew it. We have to go," she sobbed and got up. Scorpius dragged her down.

"We can't you heard your father," Scorpius said. Her let Rose lean on him. She cried.

"We have to. We're the ones they want not him," She said. She got up. She took out her wand and broom.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm going to the Malfoy Manor," she said. Panic ran through Scorpius.

"You can't," he said.

"I'm going to." She put her wand in her pocket and went outside. Seeing that he can't stop her, he got his own wand and broom. The mounted on it and flew to the Manor. She is so stubborn, Scorpius thought. He shivered at what is family could be doing to Albus.

xox

"Are we there?" Serena asked.

"Almost, their house is that way," Lily said.

"Don't worry Serena, we just have to find the biggest, and snobbiest looking house," Liam said. She didn't look reassured. She must really like this guy, Liam thought. That git, look what your doing to her. Serena looked like she was going to a funeral.

After a while, Lily spotted the Manor. Liam was right; it was the biggest, snobbiest house in the neighborhood. They dismounted their brooms. They looked for a way to sneak in. they found a window that was open. They went in quietly. Then they heard voices.

"Where are they," a voice snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Albus's voice said confidently.

"Tell me!" the voice snarled.

"Tell you what, that your shoes untied?" Albus said. The voice screamed. That's so typical Albus, Lily thought.

"My shoes are not untied," the voice called.

"Ha, made you look," Albus said smoothly.

"Tell me where Rose and Scorpius are," the voice snarled.

"Oh them! I don't know. But why do you want Rose? Your to old for her," Albus said. They nearly burst out in laughter.

"I just want to know where they are," the voice said tiredly.

"Didn't your lackeys tell you? They eavesdropped on me and my friends to find out where they are."

"That was a clever ploy. Now tell me," the voice said.

"No."

"Crucio!" Albus screamed. The team came out and started yelling out spells.

"Stupefy," Serena yelled.

"Confringo," Liam said. The spell hit a chair and it exploded.

"Confundo," Lily said. She hit the source of the voice. The person fell.

"Albus are you ok?" Serena asked. He was on his side in pain.

"Yeah I'll be all right," he said trying to get up. Serena untied the ropes. He looked at his hands and said, "Darn, I have rope burn."

"That's a minor problem compared to what's going to happen next," another voice said. They turned to see Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy! It's nice to meet you," Albus said cheerfully. Draco stared at him.

"If I didn't hear my father interrogate him, I would have sworn he was confunded," he muttered.

"Enough chitchat, Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for aiding the kidnapper of Albus Serverus Potter," Harry called. The Aurors blasted the door open.

"You'll never get me," he sneered. He grabbed Lily and pointed his wand to her throat. "If you want her alive, drop your wands." They dropped them. "On second thought I might just take her." Liam didn't stand for it. He tackled Mr. Malfoy. Serena disarmed Mr. Malfoy.

"I hope you didn't forget about me," Lucius said.

"Hi other Mr. Malfoy! Nice to meet you too," Albus said. Lucius shook his head.

"Getting information out of you is like hitting your head on a wall," he said.

"That's what I heard," Albus said cheerfully.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted out. He disarmed Lucius. They heard a crash. Rose and Scorpius came out.

"What are you to doing?" Mr. Potter yelled.

"We couldn't just stay there, without knowing," Rose said.

"Is everyone alright?" Scorpius asked.

"Hello son," younger Mr. Malfoy called.

"Hello father," Scorpius said stiffly.

"Now tell me, why do you insist on dating this half-blood?" Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"Rose is a perfectly good person. I love her. You don't control my life father," he sneered back.

"Looks like he inherited the famous Malfoy sneer," Mr. Weasley whispered.

"Back to business, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for aiding a kidnapper, threatening two minors, and using a illegal curses," Mr. Potter said.

"As if you could catch us," Draco said. He climbed on a broom and sped off. Dean and Seamus went after him. Lucius, apparated before on of the Aurors could get him.

"Darn, I was so looking forward to arresting them," Mr. Weasley said.

"Look on the bright side, we might catch Draco," Mr. Potter said.

"Lily are you ok," Liam said worried. Lily got up and hugged him.

"I'm ok," she murmured. He kissed her. Mr. Potter and Albus cringed. When they didn't stop Mr. Potter cleared his throat. They broke apart looking red.

"Liam lets have a talk," Mr. Potter said. Liam followed him.

"This is going to go bad," Rose said.

"Poor Liam," Scorpius said.

"Well you two have to explain something," Mr. Weasley said. "Why did you two come, when I told you not to?"

"Well Rose didn't want to stay, when you guys were in danger," Scorpius said.

"Yeah that's true," Rose said.

"Well you guys are going back to Hogwarts for the rest of the year," Mr. Weasley said. "They won't be trying to get you from there again."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"We caught the culprits," Mr. Weasley said. "We know there in the closet. Get out you two." Out came Cormac and Lavender.

"Ha, I knew you two were behind this," Albus said.

"What's going to happen to us," they asked.

"Well you might be expelled and your wands will be snapped," Mr. Weasley said. They groaned. "I love justice."

"Well you two deserved this," Scorpius said. They hung their heads. Mr. Potter came back with Liam. He looked pale, but that was it.

"Dad what did you do to him?" Lily asked. "Nothing, just the regular father to date chat, Mr. Potter said. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley laughed. They apparated out of the manor, and the teenagers flew back to Hogwarts.

**Whew! That's one heavy chapter. Don't worry this isn't the end. The new chapter will be up shortly, Author out**


	10. Back to Hogwarts

Hello

Hello! I just looked at the date and panicked. School starts in 1 and a half-week. I might not be able to get the chapters done on time. Looks like I'm going to have to cram a lot.

Chapter 10

When they got back to Hogwarts everyone heard what happened. The whole student body was shocked. They were also disappointed that the rumors were not true. But they did exaggerated what happened to an extreme. Hugo and Louis were angry he was left out of the adventure. Mostly everything went back to normal except the fact that Cormac and Lavender were expelled and had their wand snapped. But the only thing that was disappointing was that they did not catch Draco. Rose and Scorpius are escorted by Aurors when they go to Hogsmeade.

"NEWTS are coming up," Rose said.

"Yeah in seventh year. God I hate taking exams," Albus moaned.

"Albus I don't know why you're complaining, you do well in exams," Scorpius said absently.

"Well I don't like to take them. There is no excitement," he said.

"I think I had enough for a lifetime," Lily said. Liam agreed.

"Well when I finish school I'm going to train to be an Auror," Albus said. Serena paled. He saw the expression on her face. "Serena you don't have to worry, I'll be careful, plus I have to be assigned to a team. They'll look after me," Albus said.

"Well I'll be joining you Albus," Scorpius said. Rose paled to. "We will be safe Rosie."

"Well while you to run around getting in danger, I'm going to work for the Daily Prophet," Rose said. "I'm going to be a journalist."

"Nice," Scorpius said.

"I'm going to work for Witch Weekly," Serena said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"I never thought you enjoyed Witch Weekly," Rose said bewildered.

"You look more like a practical person,' Lily said.

"I'm dating Albus aren't I?" Serena said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm insulted,' Albus said.

"Don't be you're just being yourself," Liam said. Albus glared at him. Lily sighed.

"When are you going to stop fighting?" Lily asked.

"I don't know,' Liam said.

"Hey guys," Hugo said as he walked in. he glared at Scorpius and Rose. They were sitting together. Rose caught him.

"Hugo, stop glaring at us," Rose said.

"It's not my fault, its brotherly instincts," Hugo said.

"Why don't you get your own girlfriend?" rose asked. Hugo went red.

"I don't need one," Hugo said.

"Wait a minute, Hugo why are you red?" Albus said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. If you don't tell me I'm going to assume the worst and spread it around," Albus said.

"Like what," Hugo scoffed.

"LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO DATE BECAUSE YOUR – " Albus screamed. Hugo put his hand over Albus's mouth.

"Shut up, I'm not… that. I do have a girlfriend, but I won't tell you who it is," Hugo said quickly.

"You got a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked hurt.

"Because big mouth here will spread it around, and we want to keep it a secret now," Hugo said. He pointed to Albus.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me Hugo," Albus said.

"I think I can guess," Lily said.

"Yeah right, who is it?" Hugo asked.

"Katrina, that dark brown haired girl that's kind of tall, skinny, but looks great," Lily said.

"Maybe," Hugo said nervously. Lily snorted.

"Hugo your so easy to read."

"I'm not!" Hugo yelled.

"Yeah you are," everyone in the room chorused.

"You know, it's going to be around school by tomorrow," Albus said. Hugo groaned.

xox

"Katrina," Hugo said. He ran down the hall to meet her.

"Hi Hugo," She said shyly.

"Listen, my family found out about us. Looks like we're going to go public," he said.

"It's ok. I was going to tell you I wanted to anyway."

"Really? We anyway do you want to meet them?" Hugo asked.

"Sure lets go," she said. They walked to the Griffindor common room. They were all sitting in there studying. His cousin Lily looked up.

"Hi Hugo, hi Katrina," she said. Rose looked up instantly.

"So you're the girl dating my brother," she said. Hugo groaned.

"Yup," she said cheerfully. Albus looked up and grinned.

"Hi Katrina," he said with a grin. Hugo recognized it in a second.

"Albus don't do anything or I'll murder you in cold blood," he said.

"What makes you think I'm going to do something?" he asked innocently.

"Whatever you do, do not make any contact with Albus," Hugo whispered. she nodded. He put his arms around her.

"Yes your allowed to do that, but me and Scorpius can't sit together without getting a glare," Rose remarked.

"Yes, I'm glad you know the rules," Hugo said.

"Please, don't snog here, Albus and Serena are enough," Liam begged. They laughed.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a broom closet," Katrina said. She tugged Hugo's arm. She winked. Albus's eyes widen.

"See you later," Hugo mumbled, and they left.

"I'm worried," Rose said.

"For Katrina?" Scorpius said.

"No for Hugo." Everyone laughed.

xox

The last week of school ended. The teenagers cheered at the fact that they had a whole summer for relaxation. They were on the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius was staying at the Potter's house for precaution. They still didn't find Draco or Lucius. Narcissa and Astoria were question on where they can be. They gave their side of the story and it was proven true. They were allowed out of Azkaban. Scorpius was glad for that. They were offered protection and they accepted.

"So Serena want to get together this summer?" Albus asked.

"If my parents let me," Serena replied.

"Hmm, I wonder if your dad will allow me to come over," Liam said thoughtfully.

"I don't care what he says. Mum told me you could come anytime," Lily said smiling. Albus scowled. Lily noticed.

"Albus if you don't treat him better I'll tell everyone who Mr. Fluffy is," Lily said. Albus's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't," he said. Rose laughed.

"He still has that?" Rose giggled.

"Yup." Rose looked like she was going to burst.

"What's Mr. Fluffy," Serena said with interest.

"Mr. Fluffy is his – " Lily started. Albus put his hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing Serena," Albus said.

"I'm curious, what is it?" Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, it's nothing," Albus said quickly.

"Tell me!" Serena said. Lily started to speak. Albus quickly started to kiss her.

"Argh," Lily said

" Lets going Scorpius," Rose said staring to look green .he nodded and they left.

"I'm Liam I think we should find another compartment," Lily said. They left to.

"God why are you good at distractions?" Serena asked.

"Lots of practice," Albus said. He kissed her again. She sighed and kissed him back.

xox

"Hi dad!" Rose called. She hugged him.

"Hi Rosie."

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said.

"Hi Scorpius," Mr. Weasley said flatly.

"Dad," Hugo said.

"Hey Hugo, who's this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"This is Katrina, my girlfriend," Hugo said.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Weasley said. He smiled.

"Yes, Katrina gets a smile, but Scorpius gets yelled at and nearly has a heart attack when you faint," Rose said dryly.

"That's not true!" Mr. Weasley said indignantly.

"Yeah it is," Mr. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley snorted.

"Hugo I see my parents, why don't you go meet them?" Katrina said. Hugo looked nervous.

"Yeah why don't you. And while your at it, record it will you," Rose said. Katrina laughed and dragged Hugo to meet her parents.

"Poor kid, I remember meeting your parents," Mr. Weasley said.

"If I remember correctly, you set the table on fire," Mrs. Weasley said.

xox

"Dad, Mum meet Hugo, my boyfriend," Katrina said to her parents. Katrina's dad eyed him. Her mom smiled at him.

"Hi I'm Hugo, nice to meet you," Hugo said.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Engle," she said warmly.

"Hi." Katrina's dad was making him nervous. He analyzed him.

"Hi I'm Mr. Engle," he said warily.

"Hi." Then there was silence.

"So Hugo what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Mr. Engle asked.

"I plan on becoming a Auror," he said truthfully. Mr. Engle grunted.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I have to get back to my family," Hugo said. He turned to Katrina. "Bye."

"Bye," She said softly. She kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. Mr. Engle cleared his throat. They snapped out of it.

"Well Bye Mr. and Mrs. Engle," he said.

"Bye," they said. Mr. Engle was still frowning. He ran off.

"He was a nice boy," Mrs. Engle said.

"I don't know," Mr. Engle said.

"Dad," Katrina groaned.

"I think I need to talk to him next time we meet," he said.

"Argh," Katrina muttered.

xox

'Hi Mr. Potter," Serena said.

"Hi Serena," Mr. Potter said warmly. "Call me Harry."

"Hi Harry," Liam said. Mr. Potter's good mood disappeared.

"It's Mr. Potter to you Liam."

"Dad be nice," Lily said. Mrs. Potter chuckled.

"So do any of you mind telling me who Mr. Fluffy is?" Serena asked. The family laughed.

"Mr. Fluffy is his – " Lily started.

"OH MY GOD, A PUMKIN PASTY," Albus shouted. He knocked Lily over and ate the pasty. She fell into Liam's arms. Mr. Potter glared.

"Albus don't do that," Mrs. Potter scolded.

"Lily I have to go, my parents are waiting," Liam said. Lily pouted and kissed him. MR. Potter looked like he was going to murder someone. They broke off smiling. Liam saw the expression on Mr. Potter's face and ran off.

"I have to go to, bye Albus," Serena said. She kissed his cheek and ran off.

"I don't like him," Mr. Potter said.

"I wonder way," Mrs. Potter said dryly.

"Dad I like him, there is nothing you can do about it," Lily said. Mr. Potter moaned.

"Don't I get a say?" he asked.

"Nope," Lily said. He sighed.

That's chapter 10. I seriously need to get a move on. School stuff is going to cut my time up. Author out.


	11. Summer

Hey guys

Hey guys! Sorry I can't update during the weekend. It was hectic. Well I got a week and some odd days until school. I'm still not sure when I can update.

Chapter 11

The summer was as peaceful as it gets when you have a big family. Rose and Scorpius saw each other nearly everyday, but mostly under supervision of Mr. Weasley. Serena visited Albus whenever it was convenient. Liam and Lily got together despite Albus and Mr. Potter's glares. The Malfoys have not bother the family in the summer. The family usually went swimming.

"Rose! Are you ready?" Lily called. Rose was in the bathroom putting on her swimming suit. She got a new one yesterday. It was a bikini. She and her mother didn't show Mr. Weasley, for the fear of a heart attack.

"Almost," Rose said. She put on shorts and a t-shirt. She had flip-flops on and was ready to go. She came out. She saw Lily dressed like her. Lily yawned.

"Come on Rose everyone's at the lake," she said. Lily went out the door to the lake. Rose followed her. They saw the whole family in the lake playing. Teddy and Victoire (now a married couple) in the water laughing. Hugo and Louis were dunking each other. Albus and Scorpius were seeing how long they could stay underwater. Liam was there waving at Lily despite Mr. Potter's glare. Serena was in the water laughing at how ridiculous Albus looked. Rose and Lily took off their shorts and t-shirts and ran in the water. Mr. Weasley happened to look that way and nearly choked.

"Rose, what do you think your wearing?" Mr. Weasley shouted. He marched up her and attempted to put a towel around her. Rose shook him off.

"Dad it's a bikini and Mom let me buy it. She told me it looked pretty on me," Rose said. Mr. Weasley glared at his wife. She shrugged and went back to talking.

"Well you can't so go back and change," Mr. Weasley said.

"Ron let her wear it," Mrs. Weasley said. "She's seventeen, she is a legal adult. She can wear it." Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to blow up.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Darn it, now we have a grumpy Ron on our hands," Mr. Potter muttered. The grownups laughed. Mr. Weasley muttered something inaudible.

Rose went into the water. It was cold but she could take it. Scorpius stared at her. He came up to her and said "You look…"

Rose laughed. "It's ok. As long as you don't stare to long," she said. She saw her dad glare at Scorpius. He followed her glare and quickly went three feet apart. Rose sighed. "As long as I'm in this, he will watch over me."

"True," Scorpius said.

"Hi you to," Albus said. "Rose that was funny. I never saw Uncle Ron's eyes pop out like that. It was worth it."

"Definitely," Lily agreed. "Look at how he's eyeing Scorpius. He's going to murder him any second."

"Well at least he didn't make me go back and change into a long sleeve shirt, jeans, and a sunhat," Rose said.

"Scorpius, you're staring again," Albus said. Scorpius's head snapped up.

"Like you didn't stare when I wore a bikini," Serena said.

"That's different. Your dad wasn't glaring at me," Albus said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how dada would react if I wore one," Lily said. Albus frowned.

"That's not going to happen," Albus said hastily.

"Why not?" Lily demanded.

"Dad wouldn't even let you look," Albus said. Lily stiffened.

"We'll see about that," Lily said. She swam to the other side of the lake.

"Albus your going to regret that," Rose said.

"Yeah right,' Albus said. He rolled his eyes.

xox

The next day, the family went swimming again. Lily and Mrs. Potter went shopping after getting out of the pool. Albus didn't think much of it. Mr. Potter didn't either. They usually went shopping every afternoon. Like yesterday, Rose and Lily were the last ones to come in the lake. Rose was wearing her bikini again. Mr. Weasley was glaring at Rose again. Lily took off her shorts and t-shirt. Under it she was wearing a blue bikini. Albus saw it and he was furious.

"Lily I told you that you couldn't wear one," he said in a scandalized tone. That was nothing compared to her dad.

"LILY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR WEARING?" Mr. Potter shouted. "YOU GO BACK IN THE HOUSE AND CHANGE!" Lily groaned.

"Dad it's nothing. It's not like the other ones me and Mom saw in the store," Lily said.

"Ginny I can't believe you approved of this," Mr. Potter said.

"Well Harry, I had one at her age, I don't see how she's different," Mrs. Potter said lazily. Mr. Potter glared. "And you didn't say anything when I wore one at her age."

"Well it wasn't my responsibility," he said.

"Well I think it's ok," Mrs. Potter said. Mr. Potter was about to say something when she said, "Deal with it." He glared and muttered something.

"Well Albus I think I proved my point," Lily said smirking.

"That thing your wearing is totally inappropriate," Albus said.

"Hey Lily," Liam said breathlessly. He looked at Lily. She blushed.

"Hey Liam, stop staring at my sister," Albus said.

"Now you know how I feel," Hugo grumbled.

"Well at least James isn't here," Rose said.

"That would be a disaster," Lily agreed.

"Hey guys," James called.

"Oh god," Lily mumbled.

"Hello lovely siblings… OH MY GOD LILY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" James shouted.

"It's called a bikini," Lily said.

"DON"T YOU KNOW THERE ARE GUYS LIKE ME AND ALBUS IN THE WORLD?" James shouted.

"James knock it off. I told she could," Ginny said. She rolled her eyes. James looked at her in shock.

"Dad are you going to lets her," he said outraged.

"I have I'm out voted," he said. James looked at Liam. He was still staring at Lily.

"Stop staring at my sister," he growled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"James. Be nice. Your not complaining about Rose," Lily said.

"Well I have no authority over Rose, so I can't stop her," he said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like you would complain, if one of your many girlfriends wore one," Rose said.

"Yeah," Liam chimed him.

"Well that's different," James said.

"Sure it is," Serena said joining the conversation.

"Hi, Serena," James said.

"Hey," she said back.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it," Hugo said. James groaned.

"Why do you have to grow up?" Lames said.

"It's mother natures fault," Lily replied.

"Darn you mother mature," James shouted.

xox

"Well, this is the ending to another perfect summer," Rose said.

"Yup," Albus said.

"I can't believe its already seventh year," Scorpius said.

"Me neither," Rose said.

"Well we can go to Diagon Alley when the letters come in," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Who do you think will be Head Boy and Head Girl?" Lily said.

"Well Head Girl is obviously Rose," Scorpius said.

"Well I don't know I wasn't there for a few months," Rose said.

"Well I don't think it matters," Albus said.

"Well Head Boy is going to be Scorpius," Serena said.

"What about me?" Albus said.

"You had to many detentions." Albus looked insulted.

"Still, I think I have a chance," Albus said.

"That's true, how do you think Ron got prefect?" Mrs. Potter said. Mr. Weasley glared at her.

"It was because of my natural skills," Mr. Weasley said.

"Sure, and you can also apparate in Hogwarts," Mr. Potter muttered.

"What happens in you do?" Lily asked.

"You don't want to know," Mr. Potter said. Five owls came through the window.

"Look it must be the list," Rose said. They took the letters and opened it.

"Oh my god, I'm Head Girl!" Rose said. Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

"Hey I got Head Boy!" Scorpius said. Rose broke away from her mother and hugged him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"See Albus, you didn't get it," Serena said.

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't want to be a stuffy authority figure," Albus said.

"I can't imagine that," Lily said.

"Well since you have these, looks like we're going to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Potter said.

xox

"Mom, could me and Scorpius go on our own?" Rose asked. Mr. Weasley considered it.

"I wouldn't mind. Let's ask your father." Rose groaned.

"This is going to end bad," she said.

"Go on your own?" Mr. Weasley asked. "What's wrong with going with us?"

"Well Dad, I really would like to have a outing with only Scorpius," Rose said.

"You mean a date," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well you could call it that," Rose said.

"Ron, she's old enough, let her going," Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Rose why did you have to grow up?" he asked.

"Don't blame me, blame mother nature," she said.

"She's evil," he said. "You can go."

"Thanks Dad," she said. She hugged him and went to tell Scorpius. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"She had to grow up some time," Mrs. Weasley said gently.

"Why so soon?" he asked.

"Because mother nature's cruel," Mr. Weasley said. She managed to get a smile.

xox

"Come on Scorpius," Rose said. He groaned. She pulled him into the most girlish store out there: Madame Anne's Dress Shop. It just opened up. Dozens of girls were they're trying on dresses and giggling.

" Scorpius," Rose said.

"Lets go," Scorpius said. They went in. Immediately Rose went to a rack and started picking out dresses. After an hour she picked five dresses to try on. She went to the dressing room. She showed them to Scorpius who approved them all without examining it. She was torn between two.

"Which one?" Rose asked. There was a black one with spaghetti straps, and a white on with a black bow in it.

"Umm, the black one?" Scorpius asked.

"Mmm, your right," She said. She put the other one back. She paid for the black one and they left. He treated her to ice cream.

"Lets go to Flourish and Botts," Rose said.

"Ok," Scorpius said. They went in and picked the books they needed for Hogwarts. For some light reading Rose bought Wizarding History. Then they went to buy quills and other supplies.

Scorpius then led Rose to a small alley. He kissed her. She deepened it. She put her hands around his neck. He put his around her waist. They stayed there for several minutes. He pulled away. They were both breathing hard.

"We have to go back," Scorpius said. "They're expecting us." Rose sighed.

"One more?" she asked. He kissed her lightly. "Let's go." They made their way to the to the center of Diagon Alley. They apparated back to Rose's house.

**Well sorry for the wait. School's messing with my schedule. Oh well. Author out. **


	12. The Prophecy

**Hey there! I've been thinking how long this story's going to go for. I think it might be 20 chapters. And judging how school's going, I might finish in January or February.**

Chapter 12

"Albus!" Serena cried. She ran to him.

"Serena!" Albus shouted. He ran up to her. They met in the middle and kissed.

"Oh my god how romantic, considering the fact that they saw each other yesterday," Rose said.

"Argh, it's getting hard to watch, let's go to the Head's compartment," Scorpius said. They made their way to the train. They found the compartment and sat down waiting for the other prefects. Two fifth years Hufflepuffs came in and sat down.

"We'll start the meeting when everyone gets here," Rose said. About fifteen minutes later, all the prefects were there. Rose looked at the papers. They had the instructions for the meeting. "Ok, everyone, I'm Rose and this is Scorpius, we're the…" she started.

"Are you to two students that shared a house for a few months?" a sixth year Ravenclaw asked.

"Yeah they are," another prefect replied. They started talking about the situation. Over the summer the story got messed up.

"Alright, quiet!" Scorpius snapped. "A prefect meeting isn't to gossip."

"Let's get started on patrols…" Rose said. The rest of the meeting was about responsibilities. After the meeting, many prefects wanted to hear what happened during those months they lived together. After some shoving and rudeness, they made their way to the compartment their friends were in.

xox

"Serena, if you can live on any candy you wanted what would it be?" Albus asked. They were playing 20 questions.

"Hmm, I think Chocolate Frogs," she replied. "Ok my turn. Why did you chase me after being rejected a million times?"

"Well, you are worth it. Even if you said no every time I felt I shouldn't give up. I knew I loved you more then anything," he said. Serena looked close to tears. She kissed him hard. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in. she deepened it. When she ran out of air, she resurfaced. He kissed her cheek and her neck. She sighed. She kissed him on the mouth again. He groaned. And kissed her back.

"Wow, how long do you think this was going on?" Rose asked.

"Hmm, judging by Serena's hickey, it has to be at least an hour," Scorpius replied. Serena was red. Albus looked up.

"Get out," he said in a serious voice.

"No," Rose shot back.

"Fine." He started kissing Serena again. She kissed back.

"Oh god," Scorpius said. They left.

"Albus that was not nice," Serena said.

"Well, I wanted to be alone with you. And judging by the fact by how close you are to unbuttoning my collar you wanted to," he said. She sighed.

"Do you really want to do it?" she asked.

"Only if you do. I'm not going to force you," he replied.

"Ok, because I'm not ready yet," she said.

"That's alright, I'm not desperate. And besides your worth the wait," he said. She blushed.

"Was I really close to unbuttoning your collar?"

"Extremely." Silence filled the room.

"Hmm, I guess I don't want to until we get out of school," Serena said thoughtfully.

"Don't think about it. We could do it when time's right," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she said.

"Let's get back to 20 questions," he suggested.

"Ok," she said. They resumed their game.

xox

"Liam how was your trip to Scotland?" Lily asked.

"It was good, I got you something," he said. She blushed. He pulled out a small square jewelry box. She took it in her shaking hands. She pulled the top open. Inside there was a sliver necklace. It had a red heart charm on it. She took it in her shaking hands.

"Would you put it on?" she asked. He took the necklace and put it on her. He kissed her neck. She turned and kissed him full on the mouth. "This is the most thoughtful gift ever," she whispered. She resumed kissing him. Their relationship seemed to come to a new level. They broke apart both breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he replied.

"God I love you," she said.

"You know that's the first time you said that to me?" he said.

"It is? Wow."

"I love you," Liam said. She looked close to tears. She kissed him again.

"Wow, it's like we never kissed before. After we said that it just seemed new," Lily said.

"It did," he replied. "It's to hard to put in words." She sighed and leaned on him. For the rest of the train ride they sat like that, thinking about what would happen next.

xox

"Finney, Marcus!" Professor Davidson called. It was the sorting. After what happened last year, all the students were searched. All the students were jabbed by a sensor. It wasn't Filch who did it. He retired last year. He wanted some peace after what happened last year. Also Mrs. Norris died some time ago and it wasn't the same after that.

"Griffindor!" the sorting hat called. They clapped.

"That, was the last of the sorting," Professor Davidson called. Suddenly Professor Trelawney got up. Her eyes were glassy. She pointed at Rose and Scorpius.

"Two dance the dance of the dead. One a royal, one a commoner. They may love, but royals will not allow. The sixth month the pair will either end in death, or will live in happiness for the heaviest price of all," she said. Her voice was changed. She fell to the ground. Hagrid caught her. The room was in silence. They knew she sometimes made accurate predictions, according to Albus Dumbledore's portrait. This was one of those times. Her eyes fluttered. "Well, what is everyone waiting for?" she asked confused. Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat.

"May the feast begin!" she said in a sad voice. The plates filled up with food. Rose and Scorpius sat and ate in silence. They both knew what the prophecy meant. Albus, Serena, Lily, Liam, Hugo, and Katrina knew what it meant to. The danger was back again.

xox

"I assume you know what the prophecy meant," the Headmistress said.

"We do," Scorpius said shakily.

"We have to do something, we can't let this happen," Rose said.

"I'm afraid you cannot," Albus Dumbledore's portrait said. "The prophecy states it will happen. It is regardless of whether you are a couple or not. Love is a powerful thing. You cannot get rid of it."

"Then we're stuck," McGonagall said.

"I think not. The prophecy gave two possible outcomes. Either has a chance," he replied smoothly. Just as he said that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"The prophecy," Mr. Weasley panted. "Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so," McGonagall said. His face paled.

"Dad it's alright, we'll get through this," Rose assured him.

"This is bad. What did it say?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Two dance the dance of the dead. One a royal, one a commoner. They may love, but royals will not allow. The sixth month the pair will either end in death, or will live in happiness for the heaviest price of all," Scorpius said quietly. The rest of the color in Mr. Weasley's face drained.

"You think we had enough prophecies for a lifetime Ron," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Is there anything that can prevent it?" he asked.

"Nothing," the portrait said.

"Well that best we can do is send Aurors," he said. He sat down and groaned.

"The heaviest price of all," Mrs. Weasley murmured. "I feel like I hear of that before."

"You did?" Rose asked.

"Maybe, it might have been from The Tales of Beedle and Bard," she replied. Albus smiled.

"Ah yes. That book is very useful," he said.

"Thank you Professor, for giving it to me," she said.

"Thank you for the Deluminator," Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"I think it will come in handy in this situation," the portrait said.

"Always cryptic, aren't you?" McGonagall said.

"Well, do you know how it will come in handy?" Scorpius asked.

"Sorry, I just have a feeling." They all groaned.

'Haven't changed have you?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Never will."

"Well, I better get the Aurors to Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley said.

"I have to reread the book," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, can I read it?" Rose asked.

"Sure."

"Well off to bed," the Headmistress said. Rose and Scorpius walked out hand in hand.

xox

"Just when you think life can't get any more complicated," Hugo said. The whole gang was in the common room. "Did Dad flip out?"

"Kind of. He really wanted to prevent this," Rose said.

"Well we can't anyway," Scorpius said.

"Well, we'll help when we can," Serena said.

"No, we don't want to put anyone in danger," Scorpius said.

"It's to late, it was decided as soon as that prophecy was made," Albus said.

"Yup," Katrina said.

"Also, you can't do anything about it," Liam chimed in.

"Darn," Rose said.

"Have any of you heard of The Tales of Beedle And Bard?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Hermione has a copy," Albus said. "I think it's the original."

"It is," Hugo confirmed.

"Well I can get it as soon as Mum analyzes it," Rose said.

"He said the Deluminator was important to," Scorpius said.

"Well, I can get that," Hugo said.

"Good thing I took Ancient Runes, I think I can read it," Albus said.

"I'm good at codes," Serena said.

"And I can help," Katrina said.

"It's settled we're helping," Albus said. They left. Rose and Scorpius were the only ones left.

"We knew this was going to happen," Rose said.

"I know, but I didn't think it would be soon," Scorpius said.

"We have until June," Rose said.

"June," Scorpius breathed. Rose sighed.

"This is going to be complicated," Rose murmured.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he said. He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I want to show you something."

"Ok." They left the tower. They made their way to the side of Hogwarts. They saw a statue of a lady. He took her hand and whispered, "Open." She stepped to a side. They went in. inside was a representation of every house. They saw the Griffindor corner. It had red and gold pillows and cushions. They sat there. He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went like that for a few minutes. They were both breathing heavily. Slowly he unbuttoned the first button on her shirt. She gasped.

"I thought you wanted to wait," she said.

"I can't anymore," he said. He kissed her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." She kissed him and he unbuttoned her shirt.

Rose woke up in a daze. Where was she? She looked around and remembered. She saw Scorpius next to her. She blushed. "Scorpius," she whispered. He slowly woke up. He seemed to be lost for a second and then remembered.

"Rose," he said.

"It really happened," she murmured. "Wow."

"What time is it?" he asked. She checked her watch. "It's nine."

"Hmm, it' good that it's a weekend," he said.

"Yeah." They sat there.

"We should get up," Scorpius said. She nodded. He got up, and put his clothes on. She did the same.

"Well they will be looking for us," Rose said. They walked out to meet their friends. They saw Albus and Hugo with crossed arms.

"Hello," Hugo said.

"Hi Hugo, hi Albus," Rose said.

"Scorpius where were you last night?" Albus asked.

"I was in the kitchens for a snack and fell asleep there," he replied.

"I was with him," Rose said quickly. They looked hard in her face.

"I'll take that now," Hugo said. "But I will know the truth." He stomped off.

"Me to," Albus said and followed him.

"They know," she whispered.

"Well they didn't kill me," Scorpius said.

"That's true," she said. They walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Wow, that was not planned, it just came out. I didn't put it in, because it is a T rated story. You just have to imagine it. **


	13. Some Jokes and Misunderstandings

jfgjdf

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Please review! I don't know what you think of last chapter. I'm worried that you didn't like it. So… on with the chapter!

Chapter 13

"Ok, Rose tell me where you were on the first day back at Hogwarts," Lily said slowly. She made a threatening pose.

"Never!" Rose cried. She backed up.

"Tell me! I won't tell Albus or Hugo," Lily wailed.

"I'm sorry Lily, it's a secret you can't know about," Rose said. Scorpius and Rose agreed that it wouldn't be good to tell anyone about that night.

"I will make Uncle Ron use veritaserum on you. I think he might want to know what happened that night more then I do," Lily said smirking. Rose's face paled. Her father would probably kill Scorpius. He was tolerant when we had to live together, and when I wore a bikini, but this is going to make him snap.

"You play dirty," Rose grumbled. Lily smiled in triumph. "But you must mot tell anyone, understand?"

"Don't worry," Lily said smoothly.

"Muffliato," Rose muttered. "Ok here's what happened…" Rose told the story leaving out the gory details. Lily's eyes widen as it continued to progress.

"Wow Rose. I never would have thought. Oh my god, that's why you didn't want Albus or Hugo to know. Scorpius is a dead man," Lily said.

"Now you won't tell anyone?" Rose asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Lily replied.

"And, Lily, Please don't get any ideas, your to young for that kind of stuff," Rose said. Lily nodded. Rose knew she had no interest in becoming pregnant. Then something occurred to her. They didn't us protection. She gasped.

"Rose what's wrong?" Lily asked. Rose turned to face her.

"Lily, me and Scorpius didn't us protection," she squeaked. Lily's eyes flew out of their socket.

"Oh my," Lily let out. "Rose you stay here, I'll look for a pregnancy test." She ran out. Rose could breathe. She looked at her stomach. Is it possible she asked herself.

xox

Lily ran put of the room. Rose couldn't be pregnant, could she? I have to find a test. Luckily they have a trip to Hogsmeade today. She hurried out of the castle and ran to Hogsmeade. She turns left to find a store with pregnancy test. She buys some and protection in case Rose and Scorpius do it again. She shuddered at the thought. She ran out to find Albus at the door with Serena.

"Oh hey Lily," he said smiling, until he looked at what was in her hand. "What is this?" he sputtered. Serena gasped.

"Albus it's not how it looks like," she said. She waited for an explosion.

"LILY LUNA POTTER! HOW COULD YOU? DID YOU AND LIAM EVER…" Albus yelled.

"Albus I don't have time for, I have to go," she said. She ran off.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled.

"Maybe it wasn't for her," Serena said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it was for one of her friends," Serena reasoned.

"Maybe," he muttered darkly.

xox

"LIAM COME OUT HERE!" Serena shouted. Albus sat back and enjoyed the show. It was fun seeing Serena yell at someone other then him. Liam stumbled down.

"Serena?" he asked confused.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LILY?" Serena shouted.

"Something happened to Lily?" he asked panicking.

"We saw her walking out of a store with a pregnancy test and condoms. What did you do to her?" Serena demanded. His face went blank.

"Serena, I swear, I didn't do anything."

"Why did Lily come out carrying those?" she asked sweetly. Albus knew that she was pretending. When she was like this, it's like a cobra waiting to attack.

"Maybe it was for her friend?" Liam asked.

"LIKE HELL IT WAS!" Liam cringed. "Listen Liam, if Lily is pregnant, I will beat you, Albus will beat you, and James will," she threatened.

"Serena I'm telling you I didn't get Lily pregnant! We didn't even do it," he proclaimed. Serena saw that he wasn't lying. She sighed.

"Then who was it for?" she asked. Albus's head shot up slowly.

"No way," he said. They turned to look at him. his face was pale.

"Rose…" he whispered. They looked shocked, but then thought. It made sense.

"I'm going to kill him," Albus threatened.

"Stupid, how could he get Rose pregnant?" Serena asked.

"ROSE IS PREGNANT?" they turned to see an angry Hugo and Katrina trying to calm him down.

"Hugo…" she pleaded.

"THAT GIT! I"LL KILL HIM!" he ran. Katrina looked at them.

"We have to stop him," she whispered. They nodded and went to protect Scorpius.

xox

Scorpius was on the couch doing transfiguration homework when Hugo came in. "YOU WEASEL!" Scorpius looked up confused. Hugo grabbed him. "YOU MADE MY SISTER PREGNANT." Scorpius froze. Then he realized they didn't use protection.

"Hugo calm down, it was a mistake. Please don't kill me." Hugo made his hands into fist. He was about to punch him when Albus, Katrina, and Serena came through the door.

"Hugo calm down. We don't know if she is pregnant," Serena said. Albus nodded. Scorpius stared at them and let out a breath. Hugo let go of Scorpius.

"Then what were you talking about?" Hugo asked confused. They explained what happened. At the end, Hugo looked like he still was going to murder Scorpius.

"Scorpius, if she's pregnant, I will kill you, if she's not I still will," Hugo said. Scorpius gulped.

"Let's go see," Albus said grimly. They ran to see the results.

xox

"Here Rose, " Lily panted. Rose took the pregnancy test into the bathroom. Lily settled down on Rose's bed. She was worried about Rose. If she is pregnant, how will the family react? She shuddered. She hoped Rose wasn't it was too early to have a kid. She heard a toilet flush, and running water. Rose came out looking calm. Lily became more worried. What was the result?

"Lily – " Rose began. Scorpius cut her off.

"Rose it is true?" he asked. He was pale.

"N –" she started. This time Hugo cut her off.

"Rosie, I told dad what happened, before we came," Hugo said. He glared at Scorpius.

"WHAT, HUGO YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT PREGNANT," Rose screamed. They were startled for a second then relaxed.

"Well that's a relief," Albus said. Serena nodded. Scorpius wiped some sweat off his forehead. Hugo inched towards him with a nasty grin on his face.

"Hugo I'm going to kill you," Rose said menacingly.

"Sister dear, I was just looking out for you," Hugo replied. He was next to Scorpius by now. Scorpius realized how close he was and started to inch away. Hugo followed him. Katrina grabbed Hugo.

"No," she said.

"But I should, I mean he almost got my sister pregnant," Hugo proclaimed.

"No, it's not nice to beat other people up," Katrina said. She pulled Hugo closer. He struggled, but her grip was tight. He gave up.

"Hugo, did you really tell Uncle Ron?" Lily asked.

"Nah, we just wanted a straight answer," Hugo said. Rose growled at him.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Albus's," he said quickly. Rose glared at Albus.

"I thought I would be necessary," he replied.

"Hmm, I wonder what would happened if we did tell him," Serena said thoughtfully. Albus grinned,

"Some very entertaining results."

xox

"Hermione, there is a letter from Rose and Hugo," Ron said.

"Read it," Hermione replied. Ron skimmed it and froze. Hermione looked at him bewildered. "Ron?"

"THAT ARSE! HOW COULD HE! SCORPIUS GOT OUR LITTLE ROSIE PREGNANT!" he exploded. Hermione ran to his side.

"Ron calm down," she cautioned.

"HOW CAN I? MY DAUGHTER'S PREGNANT BEFORE SHE FINISHED HER EDUCATION OR GOT MARRIED."

"Your not going to do something you'll regret, are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm just going to beat the tar out of Scorpius Malfoy," he said, and apparated.

"Better go before he does something stupid," she said and apparated.

xox

The whole gang was in the Griffindor common room. They were the only ones there. Scorpius and Rose sat in the loveseat sharing a textbook; Albus and Serena were chatting, Lily and Liam were studying, and Hugo and Katrina snogging. Suddenly an angry Mr. Weasley came in. "ROSE WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU GET PREGNANT! DIDN"T WE TEACH YOU BETTER! AND HUGO! DIDN"T YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT YOUR SISTER!" he screamed. Rose and Hugo looked nervous. Mr. Weasley then turned to Scorpius. "HOW COULD YOU GET MY BABY PREGNANT? YOU LITTLE – "

"Ron stop now," Mrs. Weasley, said as she ran into the room. "Calm down."

"Hermione how can I? He got Rosie pregnant," Mr. Weasley said. "Now then." He towards Scorpius threateningly with his wand in his hand.

"Dad I'm not pregnant," Rose announced. Mr. Weasley stared at her.

"Huh?"

"I'm not, when did you hear that?" Rose asked.

"Your letter," Mr. Weasley said.

"What letter?"

"This one," Mr. Weasley handed her the letter. She skimmed it and laughed.

"Did you read the whole thing?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he said slowly.

"Read it." He read the paper carefully. He laughed.

"George I'm going to kill you," he said shaking his head. It was a fake letter. WWW were selling fake letters. They assume the person's handwriting and they only way you could know if it was fake is if you find the WWW insignia. Apparently, George needed somebody to test it on. "Now that the laugh is over, I need a serious talk with Scorpius," Mr. Weasley said. Scorpius gulped. He followed Mr. Weasley to the portrait hole.

"Do you think dad's going to hurt him?" Hugo asked.

"Maybe," Albus said.

"Albus, if he does, it's your fault," Lily said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"This was your idea," Liam reminded him. Albus glared at him.

"Please stop fighting," Serena said.

"Not going to happen," Liam said. Serena was about to say something when Mr. Weasley and Scorpius came back. Scorpius was a little pale, but not shaken. Rose hugged him.

"If you pull a stunt like that again your grounded," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes sir," Albus said in a mocked salute. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left.

"Well, that was the best joke I ever played on Uncle Ron," Albus said grinning.

"Giving my dad a heart failure is not funny," Rose said.

"It kind of was," Katrina said.

"Definitely," Lily said. Rose sighed. Then Mrs. Weasley came back.

"Rose here's The Tale of Beedle and Bard," she said. The book had ancient runes on the cover.

"Thanks Mom!" she said. Mrs. Weasley left again.

"Looks like it's time to get to work," Scorpius said.

**Like it? Hate It? Review!**


	14. The Royal and The Commoner

Hey guys

Hey guys! My story reached to 2,500 hits! WOOO! Now in this chapter, the Tales of Beedle and Bard make a play. The story in my story is fake. Please understand I had to make one up to go with the story.

Chapter 14

It's been three weeks since Mrs. Weasley gave them the book. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius have been reading it for clues. Serena and Katrina on the other hand, are looking for symbols in the book. So far they found nothing. By the end of the week Albus was so bored, he provoked Hugo into a fight.

"Beat you can beat me in a dual," Albus taunted.

"I can," Hugo snapped back.

"Sure you can," Albus sarcastically. Hugo growled.

"Albus leave him alone,' Serena said. She was looking for symbols.

"That goes for you to Hugo," Katrina said. She turned her attention back to the book.

"This is so boring," Albus whined.

"Shh, I think I found something," Serena said. She pointed at a symbol. It was drawn in. it was a circle with a dot in it.

"It is what I think it is?" Katrina asked with her eyes wide. Serena nodded. They searched through the pages muttering to each other.

"What are you two doing?" Albus asked puzzled.

"It's a symbol that means look for its match," Katrina said.

"And what is its match?" Hugo asked.

"I filled in circle, with a unfilled in dot in the center," Serena replied busily. "There it is." They found the circle. It was on the top of the page. It looked like a dilated eye. It was scary.

"We got to get Rose and Scorpius," Katrina said. Albus took out the map and looked for them.

xox

Rose pulled Scorpius closer. He kissed her. She kissed back with passion. He moaned and broke the kiss. She gasped as he kissed her cheek, then throat, then her neck. She found his mouth again and kissed him. He reached for the buttons on her shirt. He unbuttoned one. He was about to get the second one when Hugo came through the door. He gasped when he saw them together like that. Then he went to a dangerous shade of red. They quickly untangled themselves.

"Rose, must you scare me like that," Hugo said.

"You shouldn't have interrupted us," Rose shot back.

"Well I had a good reason," Hugo said. Rose waited.

"Well what is it?"

"We found a story that might help," he said. Rose hugged Scorpius.

"We're going to get out of this," Scorpius said. She nodded.

"Before you two, do that, you got to read to story,' Hugo said rushed. He quickly led them to the Griffindor common room. They saw Albus poring over the book, and scribbling things on a piece of parchment.

"You almost got the whole story?" Hugo asked. Albus nodded.

"Just this last word, and done." He read it over for any mistakes and handed it to Rose. "Read it."

"_Long ago, a royal, and a commoner met at a market. The royal and the commoner met and fell in love. Alas they could not be together because of their social status and the fact that their families did not get along. They secretly met at a hidden location to be together. They fell more in love every time." _Rose smiled. Scorpius squeezed her hand.

"_Then one day, the royal found out that he was to be married to another woman. In rage, ran away to a distant land. The commoner missed him dearly." _ She took a gulp of air. _"Two years later he came back disgusted as a merchant. The commoner saw him again and fell into his arms. They kissed. He met her family and they approved. They set a date to when they would be married. _Rose again smiled. Hugo gagged. Katrina elbowed him in the ribbed. He grimaced. Albus tried to choke back his laughter but failed. He stopped with tears in his eyes.

"_The royals found out about the wedding plans. They did not want the only heir to the family married to a commoner. They plot ways to break them apart. At first they tried to make the other seemed that they were in an affair, but that didn't work. In the end they kidnapped the brother of the commoner. " _ She read the next line to herself and stiffened. Scorpius squeezed her hand again for her to continue. _"The commoner's brother was a avid prankster and escaped with the help of his family and friends."_ She said quietly. They looked at Albus. He shrugged.

"At least he escapes," he said. Serena hit him in the head.

"Do you really not see the resemblance?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"As usual," Lily said walking in. Liam followed. She looked at Rose. "Why is she upset?"

"We found a story that might help," Katrina said.

"Why did you tell us?" she demanded.

"We couldn't find you on the map," Serena said bluntly.

"Well about that…" Liam said. Lily turned red. Albus growled.

"Let's finish the story," Scorpius suggested. _"The couple spent the summer together before the wedding. They got to know each other more. They found more reasons to love each other. By fall all the preparations were ready. Then one night a Seer came to the jolly family's house._

"_Two dance the dance of the dead. One a royal, one a commoner. They may love, but royals will not allow. The sixth month the pair will either end in death, or will live in happiness for the heaviest price of all," the Seer said. She fell to the ground. When she woke she remembered nothing." _ Lily gasped. The others looked grim. _"The couple spent all the time they can with each other. They were afraid they might loose each other. The sixth month came. They were desperate." _Scorpius and Rose looked at each other. They had the same desperate look the couple in the story had.

"_The sixth month arrived quietly. They stayed together in the house. At dinner on the first day door was opened and the royals family came in. in stoned faces they took out their wands. They said the killing curse and – " _Scorpius said. He fell silent.

"And what?" Liam demanded.

"I don't know it ended," Scorpius said quietly.

"What the hell? That totally helped," Hugo said. "Are you sure Albus didn't play a trick?"

"No way, this is to serious!" Albus said.

"This did tell us something,' Rose said.

"What," Hugo said.

"That they will use the killing curse, they will come at dinner, and they come on the first day," Rose said. Rose buried her head in Scorpius's arms and started to cry. He tried to comfort her. He looked at him and kissed him with intensity.

"Get a room," Albus said. They broke the kissed. Rose grabbed his arm and led Scorpius out of the room.

"It's like the story," Katrina said. "They're desperate." No one said a word.

xox

Rose led him the stone statue. "Open she whispered. It opened. She led Scorpius to the Griffindor corner and kissed him. He kissed her back. "We only have so much time,' she whispered. He nodded.

"God a want you," Scorpius said. He kissed her neck. She groaned. "Wait, do you have condoms?"

"Yeah," she said. She took them out of her pocket. He nodded and continued. They were like this for a long time. The eventually fell asleep.

"Rose," a sexy voice whispered in her ear. She groaned and opened her eyes. She saw a half dressed Scorpius. She blushed when she remembered what happened. He grinned. "Do I have that affect on you?" he teased.

"Yeah you do,' she said. She got up and got dressed. "What time is it?"

"6 in the morning," he replied.

"Then why did you wake me up? It's early," she asked.

"To do this," he replied. He kissed her again. She kissed him back. She moaned when he put his hands under her shirt. She pulled away. He pouted.

"That's what you get for waking me up," she said. They got out of the room and headed for Griffindor Tower. They said the password and went inside. They found Serena and Albus on the couch sleeping. They were in each other's arms. Unconsciously, Serena snuggled up to Albus. Rose made a motion not to wake them up. Scorpius nodded and went up to the boy's dorm while Rose went up to the girl's.

xox

Serena woke up feeling she was on top of someone. She looked to see who it was. When she saw Albus, she smiled. She snuggled closer and sighed. She stayed like that for sometime. Albus eventually woke up and saw her. He smiled. "Morning," he whispered. She nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back and they stayed like that.

"We should get up," Serena whispered. He pouted.

"I want to stay here," he said. " I like being here."

"Me too," she whispered.

"Then?"

"We have to get up. I don't want anyone, especially Liam, seeing us in this position," she said. She got up and stretched. He sighed and got up to. He put his hands around her. He kissed her neck and worked his way to her throat. She moaned.

"Must you have this affect on me?" she asked.

"Yes." She turned and kissed him on the mouth. His tongue begged for entrance. She let it in. his tongue roamed her mouth. She sighed, and broke the kiss.

"We should go get changed.' He groaned but complied. She went to the girl's dorm to find a wide-awake Rose. She smirked.

"How come you weren't in the dorm?" Rose asked innocently. Serena blushed.

"It's eight, I was up," she replied.

"Sure, why are you wearing yesterday's outfit?"

"It was comfy," Serena shot back. " Where were you?"

"With Scorpius." Serena stared at her.

"All night?" she asked dumbly. Rose nodded. Serena sank to the floor.

"Serena what's wrong?" Rose asked confused.

"It's just that, I want to, you know…" she said. Rose got it in a second. She comforted her.

"Serena, are you ready?" she said.

"Yeah, when I woke up on him this morning, I knew I wanted to,' she quivered. Rose hugged her.

"You should, but make sure you use protection," Rose instructed. Serena laughed.

"How is it," she asked hesitantly. Rose paused.

"It's…. scary and wonderful at the same time. It's hard to explain," Rose said.

"This is going to be insane,' Serena said.

xox

"Hugo, I'm worried about Serena," Albus said.

"Why is that?" Hugo said.

"She's jumpy, I feel like she's hiding something."

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe you forgot her birthday or something," Hugo replied. Albus felt a spasm of fear. If that were it, he would be dead in a few days. Then he remembered her birthday was in May.

"That's not it," Albus said relieved.

"Maybe she's purposely avoiding you because she doesn't like you anymore," Hugo said.

"That can't be it either, she would have told me, not lead me on."

"Well… I got nothing,' Hugo said. "Later, I got to meet Katrina." He walked off. Albus sat there wondering what is going to happen.

xox

Liam kissed Lily slowly. She kissed him back with passion. He explored her neck. She groaned and pulled him off her. Liam looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"I'm worried about Albus," she said.

"He can take care of himself," Liam said. He sat close to Lily.

"Well Albus has never been as happy as he is with Serena. Now Serena's acting funny and he's upset," Lily said. Liam played with her hair.

"Maybe they need to cool off," Liam said. Lily shook her head.

"No I can still tell she likes him." Liam cursed in his mind. Why did she have to like a insane person?

"Well, Serena's hiding something," he said. Lily looked at him.

"She is?"

"Yup, I can tell," he said.

"I hope she doesn't break his heart," Lily said. She snuggled up to Liam. He put his arm around her and sighed.

"She won't, I know."

xox

Albus was in his bed sleeping. He heard a rustle but didn't stir. "Albus,' a low voice called. He turned and grumbled. "Albus," said the voice again. Then he felt something roll him off the bed. He fell to the floor. He got up alert. He saw Serena in a cloak.

"Serena it's the middle of the night," he said.

"Come with me," she said. He groaned. She put the cloak around them and they went off.

**Do you know where they're going? If you think they do Review and guess. The people who get it right, I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**


	15. Relationships

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks** **Kiley 1 09 for guessing. You didn't get it but you guessed. Review please! Here's chapter 15**

Chapter 15

"Serena, where are we going?" Albus asked.

"Shh," Serena said. They crept up the seventh floor. They stopped by a door. Serena scrunched her head. She opened the door and pulled Albus in. Inside there was a bed with soft white sheets. A table was there to and a bathroom. She pulled Albus on the bed and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He gasped. This is what she wanted?

"Serena," he said trying to get up. She pinned him down.

"Albus I know I'm ready," she said.

"I don't want to do it until your absolutely sure," he gasped. She was kissing his throat his neck his cheek.

"I want this more then anything," she said. She started unbuttoning his collar.

"You sure?" he asked. He grabbed her hands.

"Albus, I want this," her hands broke free. She grinded her hips into his body. He moaned. He gave into temptation.

xox

Serena woke up in a strange room. She turned to see Albus sleeping peacefully next to her. Then she remembered what happened. She remembered Albus moaning her name, and how wonderful it was. She sighed. It woke Albus up.

"Serena," he said. His voice was cracked, but she loved the sound.

"Albus," she said. He put his arms around her. They cuddled.

"That was the best night of my life," Albus said.

"Same." Albus kissed her neck gently. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked soothingly. She pushed her body against his. He moaned.

"Now I'm not,' she replied.

"God you know how to turn me on." They continued with their rendezvous.

xox

"Lily, do you know where Serena is?" Liam asked.

"No, I didn't see her since yesterday,' Lily replied. "Rose do you know what happened to her?" Rose shook her head. Her face turned red. "LIAR!"

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling."

"Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Albus either,' Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"Was he in the dorm last night?" Liam asked urgently.

"Nope."

"What about Serena?" Lily asked. She turned to look at Rose.

"Not telling," Rose reminded her.

"Should I mention to Uncle Ron what nearly happened when you and Scorpius were going at each other?" Lily said with a smirk.

"Lily, he already knows," Rose said absentmindedly. Lily gasped. Her ultimate threat was ruined.

"When did he find out?"

"When he dragged me to a corner and pulled his wand out," Scorpius said.

"He's not allowed to do that,' Liam said.

"I was going to tell him anyways," Scorpius yawned.

"And he didn't kill you?" Lily asked with her eyes wide.

"Nope, remember the story? They read it by then, and figured we were soul mates. Plus I would never speak to him again. And he told us to be careful or he will kill Scorpius," Rose said.

"Soul mates?" Liam said rubbing his head.

"Apparently. I mean look at us. We are so happy it's unbelievable," Scorpius said. Rose smiled and kissed him. Lily looked disgusted.

"Back to the point, Rose where are they?" Liam asked desperately.

"I told you not telling."

"Come on I'm begging you!" Liam said.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. Albus and Serena walked in hand in hand. They were glowing.

"Where were you guys?" Lily asked.

"None of your business," Albus said. Serena giggled. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She turned red.

"Tell me," Liam wailed.

"No." he groaned.

"It can't be bad. I mean it's not like they had sex," Lily said soothingly. Albus coughed back a snicker. Serena slapped his arm. They didn't notice. Lily lead Liam out of the room telling him to calm down.

"Ok so what really happened?" Scorpius asked.

xox

"Rose was smiling by the end of their tale. She sighed happily. "I'm glad you happy," she said.

"Well I'm more then happy, I'm joyful," Serena said.

"You used protection right?" Scorpius asked worried.

"No," Albus said. Rose's eyes were wide.

"YOU MORON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SERENA! YOU – " Rose started.

"This is rich coming from the girl who almost got knocked up," Albus said grinning.

"Albus was kidding we did," Serena said quickly. Rose sighed in relief.

xox

Hugo moved his hands under Katrina's shirt. His touch seemed to burn Katrina's skin. She sighed in his mouth. He opened it and sucked her lip. She put her hand on his chest feeling his muscles. His hands touched her stomach and continued upwards. He reached her bra. His hands gently slipped back to her waist. She moaned and leaned forward. He stepped forward and they bumped into a wall. He kissed her neck she shivered.

"God I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she whispered.

"That's the first time you said it in so many word,' he said. She sighed softly.

"I can stay in your arms forever," she murmured. "In fact if you wanted to marry me right now I would say yes." He stiffened. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked fearfully.

"No, I feel they same way,' he assured her. "It's just that, if I did propose you would say yes?"

"Of course. No one makes me feel this way other then you." He thought for a minute. His eyes suddenly brighten.

"Let's make a promise. When we graduate, we will be married as soon as possible,' he whispered. She gasped.

"You're really proposing?" she asked.

"Yes." She stared.

"Yes I will. As soon as we graduate," she said. His eyes got brighter. He smiled. He kissed her fiercely.

"I will never let you go," he promise.

"Never," she agreed. They resumed their make out session.

xox

"Liam calm down," Lily said.

"CALM DOWN! MY COUSIN JUST DISAPPEARS OFF WITH A HORNY TEENAGER AT NIGHT, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Liam said.

"She's going to be of age. She can make her own decisions," Lily said firmly.

"Lily, would Albus stop caring after you come of age?" Liam asked.

"No, but he would have to see I'm old enough to make my own decision."

"Why did it have to be your brother?" Liam asked. Lily shrugged.

"No idea. They just click. Like us," Lily said. She kissed him passionately. He pushed his lips against hers. She moaned softly. He put his hands under her shirt. He sighed and pulled away. Lily pouted.

"Now I'm sure your related. You are both good at distractions,' he said. She laughed.

"But I'm not done." She leaned in and kissed him. He moaned and thought, God she's good at distractions.

xox

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rose screamed. Hugo whimpered. "THAT"S RIDICULOUS! HOW COULD YOU PROPOSE WHEN YOU'RE FIFTEEN?"

"Rose, I love her," Hugo said.

"It's insanity to propose at that age," Rose ranted.

"Tell me, if Scorpius proposed would you say yes?" Hugo asked. Rose turned red. "See? And anyway, we're going to wait until we graduate."

"What about jobs? Money? Mum and Dad would never approve," Rose said.

"I don't care. I will marry her when the time comes," Hugo said stubbornly. Rose sighed.

"Just keep it a secret for now. Tell them when you do graduate," Rose said. She walked off.

"That is one scary monster," Hugo murmured.

"I HEARD THAT!"

xox

Albus's mouth traveled down Serena's neck. She moaned softly. He brought his mouth back on hers. He sucked to bottom lip. His hands traveled down her back. And caught the exposed skin on her waist. It moved to her back felling the soft skin. She grabbed his neck for support. She felt like she was going to fall. He reached her bra and undid it. She gasped.

"Not here," she whispered. He groaned.

"It's a deserted corridor, no one will see,' he reasoned.

"Still, not here," she said. She pulled away.

"Grr," Albus said.

"Albus, I know you want to be a Auror, but I'm worried," Serena said concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll come back in one piece," he said. Serena thought of all the things that could happen to him. She cried silently on his chest. He hugged her tight. "I'll always come back, I swear to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Albus said. "And – " but he was cut off. Serena kissed him fiercely. He moaned.

"Don't leave now," she whispered.

"I won't." they continued the intense make out session.

**Sorry this chapter's short. In fact, I'm trying to build up until, June. Right now, it's November. Possibly, I might get this done by February. Ciao for now.**


	16. Some Surprising Things

**Hey! I'm sorry twilight 167 for not including you in the chapter dedication. Instead you are in this chapter dedication, Thanks! There's a new poll in my page. Read it and vote. I need feedback!**

Chapter 16

_Dear Rose and Hugo,_

_Your Mum and I were thinking it was safer to leave you in Hogwarts then come home. With all the craziness we felt it's best. We'll be sending you lots of letters. Rose, tell Scorpius not to leave Hogwarts. That goes for Albus, Serena, and Katrina to. Since they know what's happening, it's not safe for them. We'll see you as soon as we can._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Scorpius, if you get her pregnant I'll kill you._

_P.P.S. He doesn't mean the killing part._

_P.P.P.S. Yes I do._

"Aww, I wanted to go home for Christmas," Rose said.

"Thanks for roping us in too," Albus said pointing to him, Serena, and Katrina.

"He isn't really going to kill me, is he?" Scorpius said as he scanned to letter.

"I'll make sure he doesn't Rose said.

"But no guarantees," Hugo said evilly.

"Hugo don't be mean," Katrina said.

"I can't help it if it's true," Hugo said. He shrugged.

"Does this include after marriage?" Scorpius asked. The room went silent. "I didn't propose," Scorpius assured them.

"It's just the story,' Serena said.

"We're going to make it out alive," Rose said firmly. "I have a feeling."

"You better, I need my sis," Hugo said.

"We will," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius can I talk to you alone," Rose said suddenly.

"Sure," he said confused. They left the room.

"Is she upset?" Katrina asked.

"Possibly," Hugo said.

xox

"Scorpius, I want to know where we stand," Rose said.

"Well we are boyfriend girlfriend, we have seen each other for a year and more, we are apparently soul mates," Scorpius said. He smiled when he said soul mates.

"Well I want more," Rose said hesitantly.

"More?" he asked confused.

"More." He thought for a minute. Then he understood.

"Rose, I do want to marry you. More then anything in the world, no universe, but not during this craziness," he said.

"I want to call you my fiancée. I want to wear a ring for a symbol. I want you," she said she held him close. "Please?" she breathed on his neck. He shivered.

"Rose, I can't lose you. The prophecy…"

"I don't care. I don't care if it fits. It's going to happen anyway," she said roughly. She kissed him passionately. He moaned.

"Why are you so convincing?" he asked softly.

"Because I'm a Weasley, and we are stubborn," she said. They laughed.

"I don't have a ring,' he murmured.

"Give it later."

"You have the answer for everything, don't you?"

"Yup." He chuckled. He got on one knee. He held her hand with his two hands.

"Ok. Rose Weasley, I love you. My heart belongs to you. I don't know anyone I want more. You make me special. Every time I touch you, kiss you, make love with you, I feel a current, a strong dominating current. Will you marry me?" she looked at him for a moment. He could see their life. The house the laughs the family, and the children, the strawberry blonde boy and girl babies laughing and smiling.

"Yes, yes Scorpius," she whispered. He took her right there.

xox

"Hmm, I wonder where they are?" Hugo said absently.

"Hmm, make out session," Albus said.

"No, sex," Serena said.

"Talking," Katrina said.

"Talking," Hugo agreed.

"Bet, five galleons," Albus said. They nodded. They went back to work. Scorpius and Rose came in. Rose looked messy but happy. Scorpius looked the same. They also both looked flushed. "So what did you talk about?"

"Well…" Rose trailed off. Scorpius squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"We're getting married," she said. Silence filled the room.

"DAMN!" Serena shouted. They looked startled. "We all lost the bet,' she explained. They groaned.

"What bet?" Scorpius said.

"What you were doing. Albus said make out session, Serena said sex, Katrina and Hugo said talking," Albus explained.

"Well besides the proposal, we had sex,' Rose said. She blushed. Hugo growled. Scorpius backed away.

"I WIN!" Serena yelled. "Let's see, 20 galleons." She gathered the money.

"Serena you're getting more like Albus everyday," Rose commented.

"He is a bad influence," Serena admitted. Albus frowned. "But I still love him anyways." Albus gave a proud smile.

"Ten seconds,' Hugo said. Scorpius ran. Just as Hugo was about to go, Katrina grabbed his arm.

"No," she growled. He blinked in surprised.

"What?"

"No, you just can't beat someone up because they did something you don't like,' Katrina said firmly.

"But – " Hugo started.

"Nothing. Do I have to refer you to Luna's daughter?" she asked grimly.

"Please no!" he begged.

"Good." She sat down and started studying.

"What does Luan's daughter do?" Serena asked.

"She's a guidance counselor," Albus said. "An annoying one." He added.

"Is she that bad?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Hugo shuddered.

_Hugo, how are you?" Izzy asked. _

"_Fine," he said._

"_Now tell me, why did you beat up that kid?"_

"_He annoyed me," he said._

"_That's no reason," she said._

"_It's good enough,' he said._

"_You should not use physical violence," she said calmly._

"_Then what should I do?" he yelled. "All you do is order me around. You never listen. You just look at your clipboard and criticize me." _

"_Good get that excess angriness out," she encouraged him._

"_My parents treat me like a baby. I can do things on my own. I don't need help," he screamed. He got up and ran out the door._

"_Another patient done," she said. _

"That's… not torture," Serena said.

"It is for Hugo," Albus said trying not to laugh. "Only he would get mad enough to do that."

"Ha, ha very funny,' Hugo said as he sat down.

xox

Liam kissed Lily on the mouth slowly. She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. He kissed her neck and worked his way to he throat. She moaned softly. She closed her eyes. "Liam,' she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said working his hands up to her back.

"What's going to happen in the future, I don't want to lose you,' she said softly.

"I'll never leave," he promised.

"Never?" she asked unsure.

"Never," he said pulling her close.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" she asked suddenly.

"You'll see,' he said with a smirk. She hit him on the arm.

"Tell me," she whined.

"Never," he said against he skin. She shivered. He pulled her closer and stood they like that.

xox

"Al right, the girls go this way, and the boys go that way, agreed?" Rose asked. They nodded. They were in Hogsmeade to look for Christmas presents. Albus had a tendency to spy on people, so Hugo Liam, and Scorpius are keeping him in check. Currently he is trying to find them in the crowd.

'Where are they?" he asked.

"Albus give it up. If they don't want to tell you, you stop trying to make them," Hugo said rolling his eyes.

"But I want to know. I mean what if it's something embarrassing? Like a necklace that has My Sweetheart on it. I would never live it down," he said. Scorpius snorted with laughter.

"Actually, remember Dad telling us a story about his first girlfriend? She got him a necklace like that," Hugo said seriously. Scorpius was on the floor laughing. Liam looked like he was going to join him. "It's a true story."

"You have to trust her Albus. She will get you a good present," Hugo reassured him.

"Ok, we have to hit the stores, I need to get Rose her engagement ring," Scorpius said getting up. Hugo glared at him with so much power; Scorpius can feel the painful blows.

"And I have to give my Lily something," Liam said absently.

"Your Lily?" Albus asked forcefully.

"Yep, and to her I'm HER LIAM," Liam said emphasizing on her and Liam. Albus jumped on him. Scorpius and Hugo pulled them apart.

"Knock it off you two," Hugo said. Scorpius stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"This is rich coming from you," Scorpius snickered. Hugo lunged for him. Quickly, Albus grabbed his ankle. Hugo fell face down with a bewildered expression. Scorpius laughed harder.

"Obviously we aren't going to get anything done with all of us. Me and Scorpius will go our separate ways," Albus said pulling a laughing Scorpius away.

"That just leaves you and me. And DO YOU THINK I SHOULD GET LILY A REVEALING TANK TOP AND SOME LACEY UNDERWEAR?" Liam asked loudly. He could hear Albus cussing him out.

xox

"Alright, So what should I get Hugo," Katrina asked.

"A leash," Lily said immediately.

"Yes you should definitely get him one," Rose joked. Katrina laughed.

"Hmm, I was thinking of something more sentimental," Katrina said. She gasped. "Over there!" she pointed at an engraving store. She walked over there.

"Well, she's got her gift," Serena said. She could see an outline of Katrina walking in the store. She saw her talking and finally pointing to something. She came back out looking relieved.

"Well I got him a good present," Katrina said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Not telling." They booed her.

"I can't it's personal," she said. "I'm picking it up later." They walked to some stores and pick something out. Lily got Liam a picture frame and she put a photo of them laughing and holding each other. The girls awed at that. Rose got Scorpius a blank book she was going to fill out on how they met and their relationship. She was going to show it to him on Christmas and finish it on a later date.

"Serena what are you going to get Albus?" Rose asked after awhile she was flipping to pages of the book absently.

"Nothing embarrassing. I know her wouldn't want a girly necklace that says My Sweetheart or something," Serena said looking in the stores. Rose snorted.

"Remember Uncle Ron telling us a story on his first girlfriend and she got him something like that," Lily said.

"Yeah. That was hilarious," Rose said.

"Did she really get that," Katrina asked.

"Yup." Katrina was on the floor laughing.

"Don't you have to pick up your present?" Rose asked.

"Yup. I'm going now," she walked off.

"Wonder what it is," Lily said.

"It must be something good," Rose said.

"If she doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't pry her," Serena said wisely.

"We'll find out eventually," Lily said. They continued talking about what it could be.

**Review please! My god, this must be one of my biggest chapters. That's good. That story has more then 3,000 hits. Go readers! WOO! Now then I need feedback I live on it. See you next time. Author out. **


	17. Christmas Problems

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Now down to business, what do you think of adding Cormac and Lavender back in the story? Any one who wants to kill me now, you have to find the secret location I'm hidden in. Ha! Ok that sounded mad scientist-ish. So what do you think? Review to give me your opinion! On with chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Merry Christmas!" Hugo yelled. It was Christmas morning, and as usual the Weasley and Potter family and friends gather around and open presents. There were shouts of "Cool!" and "Awesome," and "Mom gave me underwear again!" (That was Albus). The girls took the boys aside to give them their presents.

"Merry Christmas Albus," she said quietly. She handed him a flat box.

"Thanks Serena," he said. Then noticed something. "Serena what's wrong?"

"Just open the box," she said not looking at him. He opened the box the find a album. He opened it up to find past memories of their time in Hogwarts. When he first asked her out, the green slim incident, and the many pranks they pulled on each other. The album ended with them hugging and kissing. They were laughing with everyone. But the album had many empty pages.

"What are the empty pages for?" he asked softly.

"The rest of our lives," she replied. He looked at it again. He could see the new photos. Their wedding, their first real house, and children, he was suddenly speechless. This is what was meant to be. Then he saw Serena looking upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"It's just that, I'm not sure if we will be together forever," she said tearing. She turned to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He made her turn back and he planted a kiss on her lips.

"What makes you think I would let you go," he whispered. "I pranked you, asked you out a million times, I made you my friend, then girlfriend, then I made love to you. Is that not enough?" She didn't say anything. "I swear I will never let you go. Ever." She quietly sobbed. He held her there. He would for forever.

xox

"Merry Christmas Katrina," Hugo said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," she said. She held out her present. It was flat and heavy. He untied the bow and cleared the wrapping paper off. He opened the bow to find a piece of sliver. It was engraved with "100 Reasons Why I Love Hugo." There were 100 bullet points with a new reason why she did. On the bottom it said "Merry Christmas! Love Katrina." He was touched. He never knew there were a hundred reasons she liked him. It was like she read his mind. "These are just the top hundred," she said with a shrug, "There are plenty more."

"A hundred?" he asked shocked. "And more?"

"Yup."

"I don't deserve you," he said. He kissed her deeply. "Now for my present," he said dramatically. She giggled then saw how he was positioned. He was on one knee holding a jewelry bow in one hand and her in another. "Katrina Engle, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said with tears in her eyes. He got up and hugged her. He kissed her gently and out the rind in her right hand.

"It's got to be on you right hand until after we graduate,' he said. She nodded.

"This is the best Christmas ever," she said.

xox

"Merry Christmas Rose," Scorpius whispered in her ear. She sighed.

"Here's my present," she said looking embarrassed. He took to box out of her hand and opened it. Inside he found a half completed book. He read the first page and remembered how he felt when he first met her and Albus. He smiled.

"Why is it only half completed?" he asked gently holding her in his arms.

"Because there's still so much to write about our relationship," she said blushing. "I need it back to complete it."

"Here," he said giving it back to her. "Finish it and let us read it. Together." she had tears in her eyes. "Now for my present." He took out a huge jewelry box. Her eyes widened. He opened it and took out a ring, a necklace, and a bracelet. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it. "To love." Then put the bracelet on "To happiness." And then unclasped to necklace and put it around her neck "And to a beautiful life." He finished. Rose didn't know what to say. Then on an impulse, she launched herself onto him and started snogging him. He responded immediately and kissed her back.

xox

"Merry Christmas Lily," Liam said sweetly.

"Merry Christmas," she said shyly. She handed out her present. He opened it to find a photo frame with them laughing and holding each other. He smiled.

"Best present ever," he whispered. She blushed deeply. "Now for mine." He held out a small wrapped card. She opened it and her eyes went huge. It was a gift card to any store she chooses. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Wait," he said. "I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE TANK TOP AND UNDERWEAR I GAVE YOU. WANT TO TRY IT OUT?" he yelled. She gave him a confused look.

"I'LL KILL YOU," said Albus running it. He had a mean look it his eye. Liam just two steps backwards and smiled. "WHAT THE HELL'S WORNG WITH YOU? GIVING LILY SUCH A INAPPROPRIATE GIFT!"

"God Albus he was just kidding," Lily said rolling her eyes. Albus muttered something like "Lousy git," and stalked off.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked annoyed.

"It was necessary," he said. He kissed her and she found out he was good at distractions too.

xox

"Guys I don't know what's wrong. She thinks something might happen to our relationship," Albus said shaking his head.

"Have you been paying attention to her?" Hugo asked.

"Yup."

"Did you give her some kind of hint you might break with her?" Liam asked.

"Nope."

"The prophecy," Scorpius said. They gave him a confused look. "Me and Rose will survive at the heaviest price. A soul of someone you love."

"Oh. She thinks I might die?" Albus said.

"Possibly," Scorpius said.

"Wait what about me?" Hugo said. "I'm loved."

"But me and Rose both think Albus as a best friend. You are more like a brother-in-law to me," Scorpius said. "And you don't have to be close to a brother-in-law."

"Don't remind me," Hugo mumbled.

"But there is another way," Scorpius continued. "If Rose and I had a child." Silence filled the room.

"But that's murder," Liam said. "If you just a have a baby for this purpose, and kill it it's murder, plus you don't really love it."

"True," Albus said.

"And, if you had a child, it wouldn't be born until after June," Hugo added.

"So Albus, your soul's on the line," Scorpius said.

"This must be what Uncle Ron warned me about," Albus groaned.

xox

"I can't lose him," Serena cried. "Not this way or anyway."

"It might not be him," Rose said soothingly.

"Yeah," Katrina and Lily said.

"But it is," Serena said. "He's the closest to you and Scorpius. I can't."

"There should be another way," Rose said.

"Rose how do you stand it?" Serena asked. "You know you and Scorpius might die. How?"

"Well, because if we do die, we die together," she said truthfully.

"Why do the Malfoy's have to do this?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Because, they want to keep a pureblood line," Katrina said.

"Idiots," Lily mumbled darkly. They nodded.

"We have to wait, we don't know the rest, maybe the heaviest price isn't a soul," Rose said. But they all knew it was true.

xox

"Albus!" Serena cried. Albus's crumpled form was on the ground. He was dead "No!" she screamed. She was on the ground next to him. She held his hand. "No, not now," she whispered.

"Serena," a voice called. She looked up. There was a ghost. It was Albus.

"Albus!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said emotionless.

"No don't!"

"Serena, go on with life. I don't love you anymore," he said coldly. He disappeared.

"Wait don't Albus," she ran to where he was.

"Serena get up," a voice called worried. She felt hands shaking her. She got up. She saw Rose with a worried looked.

"It was horrible," Serena said. She repeated her dream.

"That's it. You have to tell Albus," she said.

"I don't want to worry him," Serena said softly.

"You have to, this is getting out of hand. Come with me," Rose said. She went out the dorm. Serena followed her with her blanker around her. She was sniffling.

"ALBUS!" Rose shouted.

"Bloody hell, Rose! This is the second time this month!" Albus said. He was rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"Albus Serena wants to talk to you," Rose said. She left.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly. She spilled the whole story. By the end she was crying on his shoulder gripping him tightly.

"I can't lose you. Never," she finished.

"I'll never leave," he said. He hugged her tightly.

"Please don't leave," she said as he made a motion to let go.

"Ok," he said. They slept on the couch together in each other's arms.

xox

"Aw," Rose said as she saw them sleeping on the couch together.

"Should we wake them up/" Scorpius asked smiling.

"No, let them have their moment," Lily said.

"Yeah," Katrina said.

"Hey did Liam wake up?" Hugo asked worried.

"No idea," Rose said.

"Hello love of my life- OH MY GOD!" Liam said as he walked down the stairs. His eyes were fixed on the couch. Serena and Albus immediately woke up.

"What?" Serena said sleepily.

"I'LL KILL YOU. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? HARASSING SERENA LIKE THAT! I BET YOU TWO HAD SEX. OH MY GOD I'VE FAILED IN BEING A GOOD PERSON. WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU – " Liam said.

"Liam, calm down. My sex life is none of your business. And believe it or not I was my choice to have sex, not his," Serena said. Liam looked at her in disbelief.

"It's true," Albus said shrugging. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change." He leaned down kissed Serena's cheek and went into the dormitory.

"Come on," Lily said dragging Liam away.

"But she said – " Liam whimpered.

"Yes," Lily said. They left the room.

"Well, that was awkward," Hugo, said.

"Very," Katrina agreed.

"Let's go eat breakfast," Rose suggested.

xox

"I'm such a bad person,' Liam said. "I can't even protect Serena."

"Calm down. You're not a bad person. It was bound to happen. Serena is her own person she needs to be independent. Plus, I think Albus is right for her," Lily said. Liam's head shot up. "Serena became more friendly and outgoing, and Albus became less, well, arrogant," Lily explained.

"That's true, but are they truly right for each other?" Liam asked.

"Yes. Look at them their so in love. Like us," she said.

"Hmm, I think I need to let her go. Did you know that she always same to me with her problems, but not anymore. I feel left out in her new life," Liam said.

"She loves you more then ever," Lily promised.

"Yeah,' he said grinning. Then frowned. "But I'm still not ok with them shagging."

"Deal with it," Lily said.

"That's going to be hard," Liam said.

**That's it for chapter 17. Wow this story is longer then I thought it would be. I thought I would be stopping at chapter 20, but it has to be longer. So bear with me! Anyways tell me how you feel. Get all that negative and positive reviews out. I need them to make this better.**


	18. The New Wand

**Hey guys. Just got done thinking about the angle I want for this story. The end is coming near; I decided to end this on chapter 25. I think I could wrap it up by then. Please review. It makes me happy. Well here's chapter 18**

Chapter 18

"Hey guys," Rose said as she walked in. "I got a package and a letter from dad."

"What does it say," Hugo said absentmindedly playing with Katrina's hair.

"It was addressed to Albus," she said. She threw the package and letter to Albus. He caught it and started reading it out loud.

Dear Albus

_I'm sure by now you figured out the end of the prophecy. Albus, I give you this because of its amazing powers. Don't misuse it or break it. There is only one in the world. In fact Dumbledore himself made it. I don't know what it will do for you but don't do anything stupid._

From

_Uncle Ron_

Albus unwrapped the package and pulled out a lighter. "What does it do?" he asked bewildered.

"It's a lighter, it can light candles," Serena said.

"Well, maybe if I poke it with my wand," Albus said.

"Wait Albus, don't," Rose cried recognizing the object. It was the Deluminator, the light that Dumbledore gave her father. He only uses it when extreme danger was near. But it was to late. Albus brought his wand closer to it. There was a sudden burst of light and everyone flew backwards. Where the Deluminator and Albus's wand were, was a new wand. Power was radiating from it. Albus picked it up.

"Well Albus, this is what happens when you get curious,' Lily said dryly.

"Let me test it out. Stupefy!" Albus shouted. He pointed at Liam. Liam fell backwards and hit the floor.

"ALBUS!" Lily cried. She kneeled to the ground and tried to get Liam up.

"Well, this wand is super powerful. Awesome! I'm going to prank Slytherins." Albus. He ran to the door when Rose pulled him back.

"Dad said not to do anything stupid," she reminded him.

"Damn," Albus muttered.

"What happened," Liam said confused.

"You're ok," Lily said. She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Well whatever happened I'm glad it did," Liam said. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Grr," Albus growled.

"Dude, let it go," Hugo said.

"It's no use," Katrina said.

"Albus, write a letter to Dad and tell him what happened," Rose said. Albus muttered something, like "Lousy good for nothing boyfriend," and went off to the Owlry.

xox

_Dear Albus,_

_Didn't I tell you not to do something stupid? Well there is a reason for everything. Use the wand wisely. I informed your dad what you did, and you are in major trouble when you get home. And another thing is that you will be staying in Hogwarts for you Easter holiday. Sorry about that. Remember, that wand is powerful. With power comes responsibility. Merlin, help me now._

_From_

_Uncle Ron_

"Merlin help me now?" Albus said. "He could have at least a bit faith in me.

"With your track record, I'm surprise he even gave you the Deluminator in the first place." Serena said as she a magazine.

"You really think so?" Albus said getting closer to her.

"Absolutely." He gently ripped the magazine out of her hand. He moved his body so he was on top of her. She was on her elbows looking deeply in his eyes. He slowly leaned down.

"Well your right." He kissed her mouth and it was like taking a shot of ecstasy. She craved for more. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth. He touched the bare skin of her waist. It burned like it was on fire. She moaned in delight. He moved his hands on her back feeling her soft skin. He drew patterns on her skin. He moved his mouth to her neck.

"You really are irresponsible," she said. She pulled him closer. She crushed her pelvis against is. He moaned softly.

"Must you have this affect on me?" he asked. His hands went deeper into her shirt. He reached her bra and undid it. Then she stopped him. "What?"

"Not here," she said. Then he realized they were in the Griffindor common room, were there could be witnesses any time. He imagined a scene where an unlucky first year walked in when they went that far. He could feel the poor kid's shock and surprise. Then he had an idea. He picked Serena up and ran out the common room. He went up a flight of stairs and ended outside the Room of Requirement.

"Wow, you'd go anywhere for sex," Serena remarked.

"Only with you," he said. A door appeared and her grabbed her hand and went inside.

xox

"So Scorpius, I was just wondering, do we have a plan for that day?" Rose asked.

"It kind of hard without the rest of the story," Scorpius said.

"I'm not ready," Rose mumbled.

"It's January, we have time," he said. She buried her head deep into his chest. He felt her tears. He desperately wished to stop them. But he knew he couldn't. She raised her head. Her eyes were red and puffy. She leaned up and kissed him. He automatically responded with kissing her back. He felt her hands around his waist. He pulled her closer. She sighed into his mouth and pulled back.

"We don't have protection,' she said. He groaned.

"Why don't they make a spell for this?" he asked.

"They don't want teenagers to do it," she said.

"Yes that'll stop them," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Scorpius, when we survive, do you want to get married right away, or wait?" Rose asked.

"Right away. I love you and I want you my self,' he stated.

"That's the best thing you ever said to me," Rose said. He looked at her. She had more tears in her eyes, but they didn't seem sad.

"We are going to survive. It's certain. Albus's wand and the Deluminator didn't fuse for nothing. And we're going to get married and have kids. I'm thinking strawberry blonde boy and a girl. A year difference," Scorpius said.

"You thought that far?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Yup." Rose was lost in thought.

"I can see it," she said after a while. He chuckled.

"I thought so."

xox

"Hermione I'm worried about Albus," Ron stated after he read the letter. Hermione looked up.

"Why? Rose is the one who's going to either be killed or emotionally scarred."

"Wow now I have more to worry about. It's Albus's wand. It fused with the Deluminator," Ron said. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes. It's rare, but yes," Hermione said. There was fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" Ron asked, worried about his wife's reaction.

"Ask Albus to describe it," she said. "I have to go read some of the older books in our library again." She ran off.

"Just like in school. Doesn't tell anything until she finds it in a book," Ron grumbled. He wrote Albus a reply letter.

xox

"Albus, tell Dad to stop sending letters to you using my owl," Rose said. she threw the letter at him. he caught it and read it out loud.

_Dear Albus,_

_Would you please describe your wand for me? Your Aunt just had a near panic attack when she found out what happened. She's up in her room and looking at the old books in our library. She also yelled at me for disturbing her. If you want your Uncle in one piece do it_

_From_

_Uncle Ron_

"Aww, poor Ron," Katrina said.

"Yeah, do before my mom kills my dad, Albus write back," Hugo said.

"Sure thing," he wrote a quick letter and sent it off.

"I wonder what your mom's worried about," Scorpius said.

Whatever it is, I can't be good," Lily said grimly.

**And the plot thickens! Sorry for the short chapter. School's cutting in on my time. Review please!**


	19. Back to Where We Started

**Hey guys. My last chapter was so bad. It should have been longer and stuff. I hope this one's better. Here's Chapter 19**

Chapter 19

So with all the chaos that was going on with the gang, there was a Quidditch finals going on. It was a classic, Griffindor versus Slytherin. If Griffindor wins this they were a shoe in for the House Cup. This also led to some brawls and a lot of incidents. Like today:

Albus was walking down the corridor when Gary Goyle stopped him. Like his father, he was a lazy stupid oaf. It was a wonder he made it through exams. Of course, Albus being Albus pushed his buttons.

"Hello Goyle," Albus said happily. It got the oaf confused.

"Hello," Gary said uncertainly. Then he changed into a scarier voice. "You're going to lose against Slytherin."

"Really, didn't you read the memo board? Oh I forgot you can't read," Albus replied mockingly.

"What memo board?" Gary said.

"The one written on your forehead," Albus said waving his new wand. In a flash there was a message written on his forehead. It read:

Attention all students. Today, there was a forfeit by Slytherins. They are too scared of Griffindor to even show up. If you would like to complain, please punch all the Slytherin Team in the guts and curse their arses off. Have a nice day.

Goyle didn't know what was going on and left. There was a uproar in all the towers except Griffindor. All the Slytherin Team members were punched in the gut and cursed. Albus had gotten double detention, but it was worth seeing all the Slytherins in the hospital wing for the next few weeks. The game was also pushed back because of all the injuries. Professor Slughorn didn't like that.

Serena punched Albus in the arm. "Oww," he protested.

"I should hit you harder. What made you do that?" Serena demanded.

"I thought it would be funny," he said meekly.

"It was, but you still shouldn't have done that," Serena said stifling a laughed. Albus grinned.

"You go to easy on him," Lily shouted. She was across the room studying for herbology with Liam.

"I agree," Rose said.

"You guys are so mean," Albus said crossing his arms across his chest. He pouted.

"You look like a girl doing that," Hugo remarked. "An ugly one at that."

"Yeah you kind of do," Liam said looking at Albus critically. Albus scowled.

"Hey Albus can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Ok," Albus said confused. They went out in the hall.

"Stupefy!" Lily shouted. Albus fell to the ground. Lily dragged him back. "Lets do makeovers on Albus!" Serena and Rose immediately helped drag Albus up the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

"Take a picture," Scorpius shouted. The boys laughed.

xox

Albus woke up on the couch of the common room. He looked up and saw the gang grinning crazily. "Lily why did you stun me?" he asked. Lily looked like she was about to explode. She handed him a mirror. He looked in and gasped.

He was wearing eyeliner and lipstick, and a whole lot of blush. Someone put a blonde wig on him to. They had altered his face to look more feminine. "You know I look pretty hot." He said.

They laughed. Then Liam took a picture and it developed. He did a quick incantation and it was projected on a screen. The whole Griffindor common room saw it and laughed. "At least I look hot!" Albus shouted.

"Give it up Albus," Serena said rolling her eyes.

"As much fun as this is change me back,' Albus said.

"Nah," the girls said at once.

"How long does this last?" Albus asked.

"An hour." Albus swore.

"This is the best day of my life," Liam said smiling.

"Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I can't beat your arse in a duel," Albus shot back.

"I think I might just put this picture in the Greta hall," Liam said.

"I don't think so," Albus said snatching the photo. Then burned it in the fire.

"Nice Albus," Lily said dryly.

"Still the best day of my life," Liam said.

xox

"Scorpius, When should we tell my dad about us getting married?" Rose asked.

"Any time,' Scorpius replied absent mindedly.

"Really? Lets tell them now," Rose said excitedly. She went to the fires place and said an incantation. She pulled Scorpius over and they waited, then the saw Rose's house. Mr. Weasley was drinking coffee. "Hi Dad," Rose said excited.

Mr. Weasley yelped and fell to the floor. "Rose!" he shouted. Then looked at the fires place. "Oh."

"Dad, me and Scorpius have some news."

"What is it," he said warily.

"It's nothing bad," Scorpius assured him. "Could you call Mrs. Weasley too?"

"HERMIONE!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley shouted back.

"Rose and Scorpius are in the fireplace. She rushed over, her cheeks flushed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We have some news," Scorpius said.

"Ok, what is it," Mr. Weasley said. He was getting nervous.

"We're getting married!" Rose shouted. She face had pure happiness on it.

"WHAT!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "He proposed?"

"This changes everything," Mrs. Weasley said. She rushed into her office.

"Mr. Weasley calm down," Scorpius said. He was afraid.

"CALM DOWN! MY DAUGHTER'S GETTING MARRIED BEFORE SHE'S OUT OF SCHOOL!"

"Dad, we're getting married after I get out of school. At least I'm not engaged before sixth year like Hugo," Rose blurted out. She covered her mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Hugo's engaged?" Mr. Weasley asked horrified.

"He is?" Scorpius asked.

"Yup," Rose replied guilty.

"HERMIONE!"

"Ron, wait!"

"Hugo's engaged!"

"WHAT!" Mr. Weasley shouted. She rushed it the room again. "Hugo is engaged?" they nodded their heads.

"I need to factor that in to," she rushed out.

"Wow, that's the fastest she ever ran," Mr. Weasley, said. "Now for you two. Do you realize what you have gotten yourself into! The story was very specific. If you are engaged, it will be identical to the story. Since we don't know what happens, we can't take that risk."

"It's suppose to happen that way," Rose said. She was tearing. Mr. Weasley noticed.

"Rose, I want what's best for you," he said soothingly.

"Mr. Weasley, may I make a suggestion. Rose and me can move into the cottage again. My father and Grandfather don't know about it," Scorpius offered. Mr. Weasley thought it over.

"Only if Albus comes with you."

xox

"So this was your love shack?" Albus asked, grinning.

"Yup," Rose said.

"It's beautiful," Serena said. She cried when she found out Albus was going with Rose and Scorpius. Albus told her she could come. Lily and Liam had to finish their O.W.L.s and so did Katrina and Hugo. Hugo had a big lecture from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about being engaged. He said he could handle it.

"Let's go in,' Scorpius said gently. The arrangement was the same again. They were going to get their assignments and food they same way, and visitors were going to pop it.

"It's like olds times, huh?" Rose said. Scorpius smiled. He could never get tried of her.

"It's the first time for me and Serena," Albus said. He studied the note on the kitchen.

_Dear Albus, Serena, Rose and Scorpius,_

_Looks like we're back here again. 1. No sharing bedrooms, 2. Do your assignments, and 3, stay hidden. I hope to see you after this. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley)_

_Mum and Dad (Mr. and Mr. Potter0_

_Aunt Hermione Uncle Ron_

_Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry_

"Darn," Albus said reading the letter. Rose smacked him in the head.

"It's not like your going to follow the rules anyway," Scorpius said.

"True." Rose smacked him on the head again.

"Stop taking my job," Serena said. She smacked Albus in the head.

"Stop," Albus said.

xox

Serena woke up with Albus on her side. She remembered the night before and blushed. They had already broken a rule. "Hello," Albus whispered in her ears. She giggled.

"We have to get up," She said trying to get up. Albus pulled her down again.

"How about we just lay here," he suggested. "And do things."

"Hmm, as tempting as that is…' she started. Then Albus kissed her passionately. She mind blanked out after that. All she remembered is trying to get closer faster.

xox

"Red toast?" Albus question. Scorpius made breakfast.

"Don't insult the red toast," Scorpius said taking a bite.

"It's really good,' Rose assured him.

"What are next, green pancakes?" Albus asked sarcastically.

"Did that already." It was going to be a long day.

**Chapter 20 is next. Now I'm trying to figure out who to kill next. Here are the choices:**

**Ron**

**Hermione**

**Grandfather Weasley**

**Albus**

**Please don't be mad at me**


	20. The Kidnap 2

And I know whom I'm going to kill off. Sorry if your one of the people who doesn't want someone to be killed off, but it's necessary. Also I'm not going to tell you who it is. Call me evil. Here's Chapter 20.

Chapter 20

"What is with you and coloring food," Albus asked rudely after taking a bite out of blue pot roast.

"I like being creative,' Scorpius said.

"At least it's food,' Rose reminded him.

"Well I like it," Serena said taking a mouthful. She chewed and swallowed. "How come you can't cook like this?"

"Because I'm not nuts," Albus replied.

"Sure you aren't," Scorpius said.

"At least I'm not a blonde, pale git," Albus said.

"Wow you can't think of anything else?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"I found out who Mr. Fluffy is," Serena commented changing the subject.

"Who?" Scorpius asked with a grin on his face. Albus quickly grabbed Serena and dragged her away.

"We're going to be busy." He called. Then slammed a door.

"I really want to know who Mr. Fluffy is," Scorpius said.

"I'll tell you," Rose replied then launched into a story.

xox

Albus dragged her into his bedroom and slammed the door. He put her on the bed and pulled her close. "Please don't tell who Mr. Fluffy is," he begged.

"Aw, I think it's cute that you had him for all these years,' she said.

"You might, but not Scorpius. He will tease me forever," Albus replied. He pulled her into a more comfortable position.

"You don't have to be ashamed."

"I'm not. I like keeping him a secret," Albus said. He pulled in for a kiss. Her tilted her head a deepened it. He moaned softly into her mouth when she put her hand under his shirt. Serena broke them apart.

"Well I think Rose might just have told Scorpius," Serena said Albus groaned. He forgot all about Rose.

"Now I'm dead," Albus said

"Don't be upset," Serena said. Albus was not a fun person when he was depressed.

"Well we should go out." Albus and Serena made their way to the kitchen. Scorpius was on the floor breathing hard. Rose was smiling. "So you found out?"

Scorpius nodded. He probably couldn't talk. he got up and said, "Wow Albus I never would have thought."

Albus shrugged, "It's nothing.

xox

"I hope Serena's ok," Liam said. He stroked Lily's hair.

"She'll be ok," Lily assured him.

"I mean, she's one of the best things in my life. She's one of the things I can't imagine living without," Liam replied.

"One of?" Lily questioned.

"You're the other one," Liam said. Lily snuggled up to his chest.

"I miss Albus."

"I know." Lily looked at him. "I know more about you then I let on."

"Really? What's my favorite color?" Lily asked playfully.

"It changes every week. I think it's blue this week," Liam replied.

"Ok, you get a point for that," Lily said crossly. Liam laughed. Then frowned.

"Is my behavior stalkerish?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, it more like observing, I mean, it not like you were going in my underwear drawer," she said slowly.

"Good I didn't want a restraining order put on me," he said. Then the common room door opened. It was the Headmistress.

"Come to my office now," she said sadly. They hurried up to her office. They sat down and saw Hugo and Katrina next to them. They looked puzzled.

"Here's what happened," Headmistress McGonagall began.

xox

"Hello Molly," Arthur said.

"Hi Arthur," she replied. Then sighed. "We're all alone."

"I know," he said kindly. "Please don't cry." Molly was sniffling.

"Arthur, I want to see all my children," she cried.

"We can have dinner together."

"I won't be the same. Bill, I'm used to him being grown up, and Charlie to. But not Percy, George," she choked then continued. "Or Ron and Ginny."

"Their your no matter what," Arthur said. They have been through this before. Molly missed having a full house, packed with kids and loud noises. That is why she can't wait for Christmas.

"I know, but I wish I can see them more often," she said. She calmed down a bit. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She opened the door and made a turn to walk on the countryside. Arthur sighed.

He sipped his tea for a few minutes. He missed his kids to. But they had to grow up. It was a child's nature. He thought Molly didn't realize that until Fred died. She broke apart. She may have a tough front, but she broke apart easily. She can only handle so much.

Then the door broke down. "Nice to see you Arthur," Lucius said. Draco was by his side, with no expression on his face.

"Hello," Arthur said like he was greeting an old friend.

"You know what day it is?" Lucius asked.

"What?" Arthur said getting up.

"Death day." Then he was stunned.

xox

Molly came back from her walk refreshed. She had just thought things over and agreed that Arthur was right. There was no use crying for something she couldn't stop. She went in the house. "Arthur!" she called. There was no answer.

"Arthur!" she called again. She started to panic. Then she found the note that was on the desk.

_Dear Blood Traitors and Mudbloods,_

_We took him to our hideout. If you want him back, hand over Scorpius and Rose. No tricks._

_You know who we are._

Molly cried. She then called Ron and Harry. After a few minutes they came out of the fireplace and calmed her down.

xox

Rose kissed Scorpius on his mouth and nibbled on it. He pulled her closer. Then opened his mouth. He explored her mouth and sighed. _BAM! _The door flew open. Mr. Weasley came in and paused when he saw them. They quickly pulled apart. Rose blushed.

"I'll yell at you for that later. We have more important news," Mr. Weasley said slightly stunned.

"What is it dad?" Rose asked worried.

"Albus! Serena!" Scorpius called. They came down stairs in their robes a few minutes later. When Serena saw Mr. Weasley she quickly hid behind Albus.

"Grandpa Weasley was kidnapped."

Rose cried into Scorpius's shirt. Scorpius ran his hand in circles around her back. Albus stood there stunned. Serena looked at him and tried to comfort him. "Why?" she asked.

"Rose and Scorpius," Mr. Weasley sighed.

"This is bad," Serena said.

"That's an understatement," Albus replied grimly.

**Sorry so short and a long wait. Internet broke. xxemokid101**


	21. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

**I'm sorry but I won't be able to work on Time of My Life for a while. I need to balance out my life, music, and school. I'll update when I can, but oi probably won't update any time soon. Please hang on, because I will come back. I just need some time.**

**You probably heard this from all the authors who can't write. I'm sorry I have to disappoint you. If you want come up with an ending and send it to me. I'll be glad to have it, and maybe I'll use parts of it in the real ending. I'll even put a chapter dedication. I hope to finish it one day, which I will.**

**xxemokid101**


	22. The Waiting

**I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating. I have some stuff to take care of. Thank you to the people who waited fatefully. I'm not worthy of your attention.**

Chapter 22

It's been days since Grandfather Weasley has been kidnapped. Grandmother Weasley moved in with Ron and Hermione. She spent her days crying and staying in her room. She would only come out for meals and news. Hermione stayed up late at night researching. Ron went to work to keep himself busy.

Rose adopted her grandmother's behavior and stayed in her room. The only person allowed in was Scorpius. He kept her company in her darkest hour. Albus and Serena were the only ones who tried acting normal. They waited for the day that they had been dreaded, but this time they were ready.

xox

Lily cuddled up to Liam. "I missed them."

"Me to."

"Even Albus?" she asked.

"Yup, it was so fun to prank him," He replied.

"Granddad," she whimpered. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"He'll be okay," he whispered into her ear.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do," he said. They sat like that for a long time. Later Liam noticed the tears in her eyes. He rubbed her back. "I love you."

"I love you to."

xox

"Albus, stop right now," Serena warned Albus grinned and put his concoction in the turkey. "Albus."

"We need something to brighten up our lives. June's coming up. This may be the last time we're together. I rather we didn't spent it mourning," he said.

"I wish we weren't mourning, but putting what ever that is in the turkey will not help."

"Just watch," he replied. He put the turkey on the table. "Guys! Dinner!" he heard footsteps. A pale Rose and Scorpius came down. They sat down next to each other. Rose's hair was in a bun and some strands covered her right ear. Scorpius squeezed her hand. She didn't respond.

Serena and Albus sat down. They cut the turkey and gave a piece to Rose and Scorpius. "Aren't you guys eating?" Scorpius asked.

"No we ate before," Albus lied. Serena shook her head. Scorpius eyed the turkey suspiciously. Rose on the other hand took a bite out of it.

"What the hell!" she cried. She spit out the turkey. "It taste like dirty socks! ALBUS!" she screeched. Albus sat there with a smile.

"This is the part where she chases him," Scorpius said.

"Then she curses him," Serena continued.

"Then he crawls into his bedroom and cries all night," Scorpius finishes. Rose got up and walked slowly towards Albus. He gets up quickly and runs. Rose followed yelling a string of cursed. Albus finally got hit with the Jelly legs jinx. He falls to the ground. Rose then beats him up Muggle style. Scorpius and Serena just watch.

"Rosie I'm sorry!" Albus cried.

"No you're not," she yelled.

"Okay, I'm not. But you were like a walked dead body. I had to!"

"I'm not a dead body!"

"You acted like one." They continued to argue. Finally Scorpius interrupted.

"Guys quit it. Albus that was really mean, and Rose you got to lighten up," he said. Scorpius pried Rose off of Albus.

"Lighten up. I hope you know what situation we're in. this is not a vacation!" Rose cried.

"I know, but it's going to work out I swear," he said. "Granddad will be alright."

"Since when do you call him Granddad?" Albus asked.

"Since I proposed to Rose," he said. He spun her around and hugged her.

xox

"I'm not a walking dead body, I'm I?" she asked.

"Nom you're just a bit depressing," Scorpius said.

"Now could you say that!' she screeched. Scorpius put his hand over his ear.

"I vowed that I'd tell you the truth, so I am." She turned around. He sighed. This was going to be tough. "Rose."

"What," she said hotly.

"I miss you."

"What? I'm right here," she said.

"I miss the real you. The one who would laugh at Albus. The one who would hug me back. The one who said I love you," Scorpius said emotionally. "I miss her."

"She's here," Rose replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah just ask for her."

"Rose, could I speak to Rose?" he asked.

"Sure. Hi Scorpius," she said.

"Hi Rose. How are you?" he asked. He couldn't decide if this was real or not.

"Not well. I miss Granddad," she said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

She pulled him close. "Make me forget." He got the hint.

"I don't want to do this when you're vulnerable," he said.

"But I want to."

"You sure?"

"Yup." He kissed her passionately.

Xox

"Albus stop crying," Serena said. Albus sniffled.

"She didn't have to beat me up."

"You put some… I don't even know what in her food," Serena replied. "You deserved it."

"But she was suppose to laugh," Albus said feebly.

"Well she didn't. Happy?" Serena said.

"How can I be happy, if I got beat up?" Albus asked. Serena groaned.

"Do we have to go through this again?" she asked.

"No, I just need a hug," Albus said. Serena wrapped her arms around him. he cuddled up to her chest.

xox

Arthur Weasley woke up in a cell. He looked around. his eyes were blurry. He reach up and touched his face. His glasses weren't there. "Woke up?" he heard. He looked around the room looked for the man who said that. "Brilliant idea Draco. Taking his glasses was genius." Lucius.

"I have them from time to time," the slightly young voice said.

"Well keep having them."

"What do we do now?" the other man said. He must be Draco. Draco Malfoy.

"We wait until the beginning of June. Then go to their 'safe house'." Lucius said. "Cormac was very helpful. He told us where is was."

"What happened to the runt?" Draco asked.

"Died. His girlfriend Lavender moved to Ireland after having her wand snapped. We got to find her soon."

"So we're going to kill them both?" Draco asked. There were no emotions in his voice.

"Yes, then release the old fool. He will no longer be of use to us,' Lucius said.

"What is his use anyway?"

"They sit like blind ducks. That's his use."

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," Draco said. "No regrets?"

"None." After that, Arthur blacked out.

xox

"Hermione, don't you think you should stop researching?" Ron asked carefully. His wife was on the edge. She needed to calm down.

"Stop researching? Rose needs us!" Hermione shouted. She ruffled through her papers sipping coffee. Ron grabbed her hands and forced her out of her desk. She faced him looking cross. "Yes?"

"Rose's and Scorpius's life is in fates hands,' Ron said firmly. After the war, Ron started believing in fate. That's what saved the Wizarding world, not intelligence.

"Fate? You still believe in that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it helped us all." Hermione stopped believing in fate after her late twenties. She felt this was an excuse to be lazy.

"But – "

"Nothing. I made dinner. Come on." When Hermione didn't move, he picked her up and walked to the kitchen.

xox

_Dear Lily,_

_Your father and I wanted to thank you for not telling anyone in Hogwarts where Rose and Scorpius are. They had enough attention as it is, plus the whole prophecy thing. I know you miss them. But relax you'll see them again. We wanted to tell you that you and Liam would be staying with us for the rest of the year. I know you have classes and such, plus the O.W.L.s. we have arranged for you to take them in the house. Liam is going to be staying in Albus's room. Your dad wanted me to include that._

_Love_

_Mum_

_P.S. Lily remember __**Albus's room**_

_P.P.S. I repeat __**Albus's room. **_

'You're dad doesn't like me very much,' Liam said reading the letter. He pointed to the words Albus's room.

"It's not that. He just wants us to be responsible," Lily replied. "Let's go pack."

"Sure." Liam kissed lily. "That might be the last time I do that this year."

"Love you," lily said.

"Love you to."

**That's it for Chapter 21. I'm back baby! I'm going to take a long time to update, so don't freak out. Love you all! Especially if you stayed. You are the best peoples ever! **


	23. The Night Before

**Hey everybody! WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING! PLEASE TAKE CAUTION! On with the story.**

Chapter 22

I t is June 5. The Weasley Potter families are getting ready for the battle. Everyone kept their wands with them at all times. No one left the room unattended. All Weasleys and Potters were taken out of Hogwarts. They wait for the invasion.

Hugo and Katrina are at the Weasley house. They are eating dinner with Hugo's parents. The meal is silent. No one dare speaks a word. Katrina hears every sound, the rain drumming, the leaves rustling, and the light tapping of Hugo's foot.

"Hermione, please pass the salt," Mr. Weasley said. The spell broke. Suddenly the table was lively. Hugo and his mother talked about school. Katrina listened to Mr. Weasley ramble about the Cannons. The evening turned pleasant.

Near eight, the dishes were clean and Ron and Hermione were off the bed. Hugo and Katrina sat by the fireplace. The bright light and the dark room created a romantic environment. Katrina leaned against Hugo.

Hugo's hand caressed her cheek. She blushed. His hand slid down her back and lingered around her waist. Hugo was teasing her. She didn't like it. He continued to tantalize her. She decided two could play at that game.

She put her right hand on his chest. She played with his red locks in her other hand. Then her hand slipped off his chest and pressed her body against him. He gasped. She smirked and kissed the base of his neck. Suddenly she was lying on the floor. He was on top of her kissing her lips. Then her jaw and the underside of it were ravaged by his rough kisses. He made his way to her throat and neck. She shivered. She didn't want this to stop. After what had seemed like hours her rolled away panting.

Their eyes connected and they smiled. They knew they weren't ready. They would take it one step at a time.

xox

"Ron don't you think we should stop them?" Hermione asked. They were watching Hugo and Katrina by the fireplace.

"No."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"Because we trust Hugo to do the right thing. And that is waiting until he's married," Ron said.

"But we didn't," Hermione argued.

"Yeah, but that was different times. We were forced to grow up so fast," Ron said. His eyes were hard. "We saw things we shouldn't have." Hermione hugged him.

"I know. It's just that, I want Hugo to be more responsible at times."

"He's a fifteen year old boy, he's not going to be responsible. And look they stopped." Hugo rolled away from Katrina. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Hermione you have nothing to worry about."

"Correction. I won't have anything to worry about until tomorrow happens."

xox

Scorpius was reading a book. He sat in an armchair and began reading the thick book. He felt hands around his shoulder. He turned around. Rose was there. She was in a robe. It was open and she was wearing a tank top and shorts. She looked ready to go to bed. She sat on Scorpius's lap. She leaned against him. he pulled her into a hug.

"Tomorrow," she said. He understood.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that," he said in a thick voice. He didn't want her to be scared.

"You know I will."

"I wish you wouldn't, you might do something rash," he said.

"I will protect you," she said.

"Same here."

"Then there's no way we'll died right?"

"I can't guarantee that, but you know that if one of us goes, the other will," Scorpius said.

"I wish this wasn't happening. I wish they can leave us alone," she said.

"Me to."

xox

"Albus, keep your wand with you," Serena said.

"I know I know," He said. He took his wand and put it in his pocket.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously? The prophecy says it's going to be tomorrow," she said.

"Because if I do, we'll lose our hope. Didn't you once say that if I stop joking around, the world would be a sad place?"

"Yes." She blushed. But it was true. If Albus stopped laughing and joking the world wouldn't be the same.

"Serena, I we lose hope, we lose a lot," he said. "And if we lose that much, we'll regret it forever."

"You know the prophecy though, we are going to lose a lot."

"But, it won't be that much if we stay hopeful."

"It will still hurt though," Serena said.

"Of course it will. But if we stay strong we can move on," Albus said. "I don't want to end up like Grandma Weasley."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"When Uncle Fred died, she lost hope in the world. Granddad Weasley kept her alive. Now that he might be gone is too much for her. She's living in Uncle Harry's house. She's empty."

"Wow."

"I know she's never going to be the same," Albus said. "I wish I met the real Grandma Weasley. She seemed like a great person."

"I do to. I love your family. They're nice people," Serena replied.

"Yes, yes they are."

xox

Liam and Lily stayed at the Potter house. They sat on the couch. Mr. Potter pretened to read the paper. He was determined to watch the couple. He was not going to allow him to touch Lily. After a wihle he grew tired. Mrs. Potter watch the scene with amusement. Harry was always a little thick in the head. She knew that Lily and Liam wouldn't do anything infront of Harry.

Mr. Potter grew annoyed. He walked away grumbling something about getting them next time. Mrs. Potter let out a laugh. He glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature Ginny."

"I know I am." Lily let out a giggle. "Harry get over here." Mr. Potter stalked over. "If you want to catch them i suggest you do it were they are not aware your there."

"But - "

"Nothing. you are going to leave those kids alone. Shoudln't you be getting ready to go over to the cottage any second?"

"Yes Ginny." Mr. Potter went to their room.

"I suggest you guys go for a walk." Lily nodded. Liam looked confused.

"By mom." Lily grabbed Liam's hand and walked out the door.

"you really need to work on getting hints," Lily said. She explained what her mom was trying to say. When Liam finally got it Lily let out a sigh. "Why do i love you."

"Because I'm hot."

"Other then that."

"I complete you," Liam said.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Lily said. "You complete me."

"You complete me to," he said. he leaned down and pecked her cheek.

"I have you ever wondered what our children might look like?" Lily asked. Liam choked.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Have you even thought about our future?" Lily asked. "Haven't you ever wondered?"

"Lily, we're only fifteen. I haven't even thought about what i want to be when i grow up."

'So your saying you don't want a future with me?"

"Lily, I'm not saying that. LILY!" Lily ran off. she didn't see where she was going. He doesn't really love me, she thought.

xox

Mrs. Potter watched the couple walk around. She saw them talked. Then saw Lily running off. She felt her heart break. What did Liam do? She walked outside "What happened?"

"Lily was upset because I didn't know what to do when I grow up. She wanted kids and a family, but I hadn't started to think about it," Liam replied.

"Liam, your only fifteen, your not suppose to know what to do."

"That's what a told Lily, she didn't listen. I love her."

"I know you do. You guys will work it out. Just giove Lily some space." Mrs. Potter left Liam alone on the road. He heart ached. Lily and Liam loved each other. She didn't want them to go though what she and Harry had to. She wasn't goint to allow it. She went up to her bedroom. She saw Harry put his wand in his pocket. he disappeared and reappeared three feet away.

"Liam and Lily had fight." Harry turned around and his fist was tight.

"What happened?"

"Liam and Lily were taling about the future. Liam didn't know what he wanted to do," she answered.

"So are they breaking up?" he asked.

"I don't know, but i wish they won't."

"Why?"

"Because when I see them, I see us," she replied. "They have the same connection. They truly love eack other."

"I don't see it."

"That's because you refuse to see it," she said. "Whether you like it or not, they love each other, so deal with it." She walked out of the room

**Woah! Some mahor Lily and Liam action. WILL THEY GET BACK TOGETHER? Maybe. So, I'm sorry i didn't update in a while, but i will finish this story. I promise. Sorry this came out short to.**


	24. The Battle

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! Now, this is it, the moment of truth. Will Scorpius and Rose die? Or someone else? Will Liam and Lily get back together, or will they be miserable forever. Is someone going to find my secret hiding place? Who knows what will happen?**

Chapter 23

"Ron hold your position," Harry whispered. They were in the garden of the cottage. It was seven. It should be time soon. Ron was tense. He wanted to protect his little girl. Harry was trying to calm him down.

"Harry, I can't loose her."

"You won't, not if it goes by the plan." The plan was to get in the house and stun them. Simple, but affective.

"You know that won't work," Ron said. True, when has that plan ever worked?

"Just calm down."

"I can't. That's my little girl. You would be upset to, if it was Lily instead." Harry gulped. James and Albus could hold their own, but not Lily, his baby. "See?"

"That's different, Lily isn't in Rose's level yet."

"No, but Rose is stresses out now. She's going to have a breakdown at any moment." Rose was at the table looking terrified. Ron was right. The girl was going to freak out any second. The only thing that was keeping her sane was Scorpius's reassuring hand.

"Did you see that?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"The door, it flicked open."

"Let's going," Harry said. They snuck in the back entrance. Harry put on the Invisibility Cloak. Ron knocked on the front door. Rose jumped. Albus shook his head and open the door. Ron came in looking confident. They chatted a bit.

Harry noticed a shadow. Before he could react, the shadow grabbed Rose. She screamed. The man uncloaked himself. It was none other then Draco Malfoy. He smiled nastily at Ron. Ron tried getting up but was stuck in his chair. Lucius uncovered himself. He smiled to.

"To bad his pretty girl has to go," Lucius said. "Avada – "

"Sliencio!" Scorpius shouted. Lucius could not speak.

'Ah my son, you forgot one thing, me!" Draco said. "Crucio!" Scorpius sank onto the floor. Suddenly, Draco fell to the floor bring Rose with him. Albus was behind him. he had his new wand at hand. Whatever spell he used, it was effective.

"We're safe," Serena said. She spoke to soon. A body dragged itself in here. Serena screamed and an army of Inferi was here.

Scorpius, Albus, and Serena tried keeping the Inferius away, but there were to many. They couldn't keep them at bay. Albus shouted "Expecto Patronus!" A stag flew out and went out the window. He was sent a message to the Burrow. All the Weasley relatives were there waiting.

Ron finally managed to get out of the chair. Harry stuffed Draco and Lucius's bodies in a closet and locked. They went to fight the Inferi.

"There's to many of them!" Serena shouted. Rose joined the fight. She was knocked out from the fall.

"Were are the others?" Rose shouted.

"They're coming!" Albus shouted.

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed one of the Inferius grabbed Scorpius. He was struggling, but losing. Rose Shouted a spell and the Inferius let go. Scorpius grabbed his wand from the floor and stood next to Rose.

BOOM! The cottage seemed to explode. The Weasley family came through everywhere, the windows, the fireplace, and the closets. "Okay, who put the Malfoys in the closet? It Looks kind of wrong," Fred said.

"Fred, shut up and help!" Albus said.

"If you say so," Fred said. He muttered "Inferi Duro," The Inferi froze them turned to stone.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Scorpius asked.

"Nope."

"You have bigger problems to deal with," James said. he pointed at the huge spider. Mr. Weasley turned white.

"BLOODY HELL!" Louis screamed.

"Louis! No cursing!" Bill warned. "The spell is easy." The spider froze to. "Evanesco." The spider vanished.

"Bill stop showing off," George said.

"Okay big guy, get that!" Bill said. a Few dementors popped in.

"No problem." The Weasley family faced many challenges from their past. They obviously didn't search to Malfoy Manor that well. No way they could get all these creatures here in that little time.

Whenever the battle seemed over, there were more foes. The Whole Weasley family was tired fast, but not Molly. She fought though the foes with all her life. The last time they saw her that was 28 years ago, during the Battle of Hogwarts.

xox

Rose and Scorpius fought with the same vengeance. No foe got past them. Then Rose fell to the ground. Scorpius turned around. His father was back in the fight. Rose didn't seem to be breathing. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh just something your grandfather and I cooked up."

"You bastard," Scorpius yelled. "Incarcerous." Draco was tied by invisible ropes. Scorpius knelt next to Rose. He cuddled her to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. He kissed her lifeless lips.

He collapsed to. They both lay on the ground together. Scorpius was hugging her and Rose's body was against his. The couple looked like they were sleeping, but Ron knew better. His bay girl, and her fiancee was dead. Lucius looked triumph. The battle was over to him. He smiled scornfully at his son, who was struggling with the ropes. He could leave him there. Lucius turned to leave and was tackled. He found an angry Ron Weasley pinning him to the floor.

"What spell did you use on them?"

"Not telling," Lucius said.

"Tell me," the desperate man growled.

"You should pay more attention to your mother' Ron looked to see what he was talking about. His mother was caught by one of the dementors. They were sucking her soul out. Harry casted the Patronus charm, but it was too late. Grandmother Weasley was gone. Her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Unlike Rose, her lover wasn't there.

A scream shook the house. Granddad Weasley saw his wife in the floor. Her soulless body appeared in his arms.

"Lucius you son of a bitch," he yelled. Ron moved out of the way just in time to see his father cast the Killing Curse. Lucius's signature sneer was plastered on his face. It was forever imprinted on his face.

xox

"Lily!" Liam screamed. Lily was hit by a hex. She flew across the room. Her body crunched as it impacted the wall. Liam rushed by her side. "Episkey." Her body mended, but not completely. He ran to the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" he yelled while using Floo powder.

There was a suddenly rush then he was in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfry came out of her office and rushed Liam to the nearest bed. He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here. She'll be mended in a jiffy," Madame Pomfry said. She said something and Lily was better. Her cheeks became pink again and she opened her eyes.

"Liam?" she whispered.

"Shh, not now. Later," he said. Gently. He placed another kiss on her forehead. "Sleep."

xox

Albus and Serena faced a Bogart. They turned into the worst things. One turned into Albus lifeless on the floor. Serena faced in. "Riddikulus!" she shrieked. The Bogart disappeared. Albus's was similar but the only thing was he witness Serena die. He said the spell without any emotion.

"I will never let that happen," he said.

Look out!" Behind him was Draco. He got out of the ropes. He was stalking Albus. Albus turned around and kicked him in the balls. Draco swore.

"Don't say such vulgar words," Albus said.

"You brat," Draco muttered.

"Aw, Draco needs his mouth washed out?" Albus said. Draco's mouth was covered in soap. Draco grabbed his leg. Albus slipped. His wand fell out of his hand.

"Got you now!"

"No you don't!" Serena said. She took Albus's wand. "Crucio!" Draco sank to the floor gasping. She gasped. And the wand fell. Albus grabbed it.

"We never saw this," Albus said. he grabbed Serena's hand.

"I used an Unforgivable," she whimpered.

"It's okay, it was necessary," he soothed.

"Nothing can justify what I did."

"Yes you can."

"I used your wand, who knows what damage I did," she said.

"It's okay."

"Albus are you okay?" James asked. "I saw what happened." Serena burst out into tears. James hugged her.

"It's okay."

"That's my job," Albus said crossly.

"Your bad at it," James said. It appeared to be true. Serena's stopped crying. Albus muttered something about woman stealers. Serena laughed.

"I won't leave you,' Serena said. Albus turned away. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. He turned fast and kissed he ron the lips. They kissed for what had seemed like hours.

"WE HAVE A BATTLE GOING IN HERE!" James yelled. They broke apart.

xox

Arthur cuddled his wife to his chest. He kissed her hair. It still had the same smell he remembered. He broke free from Draco and Lucius's bond and ran here directly. He saw his wife's final moments. Her beautiful soul was sucked out. He wanted to drown in his own misery.

"Dad, Please get up," one of his many son's begged. He looked up. He wasn't sure if it was Bill or George.

"Dad, it's me Ron." Oh.

"Ron, she's gone," he managed to whimper.

"I know." There was a silence. "We have to move." Arthur shook his head.

"I'm not leave without Molly," he said stubbornly.

"We can take her," Ron said. Arthur got up and carried Molly bridal style. He flooed to Hogwarts. They would take care of her.

"There's nothing I can do," he hear a voice say. He felt himself break. He sobbed. His Molly was gone.

xox

Rose woke up in a bright place. It was filled with flowers and sunshine. She smiled. This place was nice. "Rose," she heard. She turned to see a woman. She had red hair and the perfect face and body. Rose felt a little jealousy. The woman chuckled.

"Do not feel that way Rose. I'm you" the woman said.

"You're me?"

"Yes, I'm your Dream Rose. I'm everything you want to be. Your secret desires."

"Then where's Scorpius?" Rose asked. Surly he would be here.

"He's not one of your secret desires anymore. He disappeared last year when you got together," The Dream Rose said. "He's a fine boy, I approve."

"You sound like my parents," Rose grumbled. Dream Rose chuckled.

"I'm you Rose. You must be more like your parents them you know."

"Oh great."

"Rose I'm here to help you make a decision," Dream Rose said.

"What decision?"

"Whether to stay here or not. You can live here and stay forever. Or leave and go back to the real world."

"What if I stay here? What if Scorpius's dead?" Rose asked.

"You make the decision, not me." Rose grumbled. She thought for a while the flowers and sunshine were inviting. She saw no point in leaving except one. Scorpius.

"I'm leaving," she said. The Dream Rose smiled.

"Bye Rose," she said. Rose was hit by blackness. She felt cold. She wanted to go back. She shivered them felt a bed under her. She opened her eyes. "Where's Scorpius?"

The crowd sifted uncomfortably. "Where is he?"

"Rose," Albus started. "Whatever those conniving Malfoy's came up with, Scorpius hasn't…"

"Hasn't what?" she pressed

"Hasn't survived."

xox

Hugo picked up the furniture. The Battle was over. They had so many losses. Rose was in the hospital wing knocked out. She was seriously hurt. Scorpius on the other hand was in critical condition. He was slowly loosing his strength. He was going to die if he isn't cured in time.

Katrina helped him. She mended the furniture. She couldn't lift it so she busied herself. They battled the Bogarts with Albus and Serena. They were separated during the processed. They found a note saying to stay there and alert them if something else popped up.

Hugo didn't notice the tears on his cheek. He felt Katrina kissed his cheek .she was kissing away his tears. He hugged he tight. They needed each other. "They'll be okay," she whispered.

"How can you be sure?" Hugo whispered back.

"They have to be. They have something worth living for."

"What's that?"

"Each other."

xox

"He didn't wake up?" Rose whimpered.

"No." Rose cried. She wanted him so bad. "Take me to him."

"Rose I don't think that's such I good idea," Serena said.

"Take me now!" she ordered. Albus held out his hand. She took it and followed Albus.

**I'm uber sorry for leaving you off like that. It's all apart of the plan. Remember if you want to kill me, you have to find my secret hiding place. Please review! I live for them. I'll update sometime this month. **


	25. The Aftermath

**Hey guys. Now, I know you guys are upset over Molly, and Scorpius's deaths. I hope you can understand that it was totally necessary. There's going to be an epilogue after this chapter. Then you'll have the complete story. I probably create a new story that entails the gang's whole journey in Hogwarts. So, on with the story.**

Chapter 24

Lily opened her eyes. She just had the most wonderful sleep. She yawned. "Lily opened her eyes. She just had the most wonderful sleep. She yawned. "You're awake." She turned her head to see Liam. He looked relieved.

"Why am I in the hospital wing?" she asked.

"You were hurt during the battle. You broken almost all the bones in you arms," his voice cracked. "I flooed you to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfry healed you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Lily, something happened in the battle."

"What?" she asked.

"Your grandmother… she was facing a dementor, and it got a hold of her, she's… gone,' he finished. He saw tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it'll be okay." Her tears soaked his shirt. She was wearing mascara and it ruined his whit shirt.

She finished drying and saw his shirt. "I ruined your shirt," she said.

"It's okay."

"No it's not, you can never wear it again,' she said.

"I'll wear it whenever I want to," Liam replied. "And you might want to keep crying."

"Why?"

"Scorpius is gone to. Rose woke up a minute ago." Lily's head was buried in his shirt again. Her wailing could be heard around the hospital wing. Albus shot Liam a dirty. Look. He found out about their fight after the battle was over. The only thing that was keeping him from cursing Liam's arse into next week was Serena. She would kill him, burn him, and then stomp on the ashes.

Liam mouthed the words Grandmother Weasley and Scorpius. Albus nodded. I'm going to kill you, Albus mouthed back. Liam nodded.

Liam held Lily for a few more moments. He heard Rose saying she wanted to see Scorpius. "Could I speak to Rose?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Liam said. He picked up Lily.

"Put me down,' she demanded.

"Your legs are still somewhat recovering. I'm not taking any chances," he replied. She grumbled. He chuckled and took her over to Rose. With Albus's support she was able to make it over to Scorpius's bed.

xox

Hermione was tending her sore husband. The man took down three dementors, two Bogarts, pinned Lucius Malfoy down, and got his father and his now freshly dead mother to the hospital wing. Then went back to get Rose and Scorpius.

Hermione would never forget the face that brought those two into the hospital wing. It was hard and serious, but there was sorrow in his eyes. He put Rose on one bed, and Scorpius on the other. He kissed Rose's forehead. He turned to Scorpius's bed and whispered, "I shouldn't have been hard on you. You did whatever you could to protect her. Thank you."

Madame Pomfry looked both of them over. She felt Rose's pulse and gave her a potion. "She's going to be all right. They used a nasty spell on her, but she's going to live." Ron never looked more relieved. Madame Pomfry looked Scorpius over and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"He's not going to make it." Ron's heart thudded. He grew fond of the boy. And Rose was not going to take this. "What happened?"

"He was hit by a curse. If I were to give it a category, I would put it in the Unforgivable He is slowly dieing in the most painful ways. He's seeing things not seventeen year old should be seeing. In other words, he dieing one piece at a time."

"So he's not dead yet?" Ron asked.

"No, but he will be by the end of tonight."

"Is there anything we can do," Ron asked hopefully.

"Nothing."

Ron made his way over to Hermione. He told her the news. She hugged him. She said it would be all right. He knew she was wrong this time.

He saw Rose wake up. He heard her question. He saw Albus's give her an answer. Her blank face. He heard her request, and saw Albus's help her up. He walked over to them. He wanted to support his daughter.

xox

Rose faced Scorpius. His eyes were filled with tears. She collapsed on his chest sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She paid it no heed. She physically went in his bed and hugged him.

"Rose – ' Albus started.

"Albus, give her a moment," her father said. "She needs to cry it out."

"What happened to him?" Rose asked.

"He's dying." Her father's simple words caused her to cry again. She heard a slapping sound.

"Ron!" her mother shouted.

"Well it is the truth."

"Everyone get out!" Madame Pomfry shrieked. She shooed them away. She tried getting Rose to leave but she wouldn't budge.

Rose cried over his body. She kissed his cold lips multiple times. She tried CPR. Nothing worked. She wanted him back. Her Dream Rose gave her no guarantee he would be alive. Her brain told her that the prophecy wasn't fulfilled yet. It didn't matter thought. He was gone.

She didn't know how long she was there. All she knew was that she didn't sleep at all. She remembered books. Romeo and Juliet ended similar. Romeo died, and now she made up her mind. Tomorrow she was going to kill herself. She wouldn't live a day without him.

But then, tomorrow seemed a long way. She pried herself off him. She gave him one last kiss. She would be seeing him soon. She pointed her wand at herself. She was about to say the curse that would end her life. "Avada – "

"Don't you dare ROSE!" a voice screamed.

xox

Albus rushed to Rose's said. With all his strength he tackled her. With all his years of practice, he managed to. He knocked away her wand. She wailed.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Stopping you,' he replied.

"No, he's gone, I want to go to."

"You can't he wouldn't want that. He would want you to live your life out," Albus said.

"But I can't!" she wailed. "He completes me. I need him."

"Rose, please."

"No!" she took her wand back. She pointed it towards her chest.

"Rose don't do this to yourself. Think about your family. They love you. Uncle Ron would pretty much pull a Grandmother Weasley."

"What do you mean pull a Grandmother Weasley?" Rose asked.

"You know what I mean. She was empty since Uncle Fred died. And you know what else? A dementor sucked her soul out. Granddad Weasley isn't killing himself."

"Grandma's gone?" Rose asked.

"Yes.'

"That's even more of a reason to do this," Rose roared. "Good bye Albus."

"I didn't want to do this. Sonorous!" Albus yelled. Rose collapsed onto the ground. She was sleeping. Albus picked her up and put her on her bed. "I'm sorry."

xox

Rose woke up about an hour later. She remembered what happened. She cried. He was gone. She got up and looked around. No one was there to stop her. She tried to find her wand. It was gone.

She threw herself onto him again. When it passed she looked at him. they had discussed this.

"_Rose," he said._

"_Yes?"_

"_We have to think about it," he said softly. _

"_We said we would survive," she said. "There's nothing to discuss."_

"_Yes there is. Rose if I die, I don't want you to kill yourself," he said. _

"_I won't," she promised. "If I die, I don't want you to off yourself either."_

"_Good, and if by some luck, we wouldn't even need to make this promise."_

Rose sighed. She promised him she wouldn't do this. Albus was right. She kissed him one last time. She let her heart let him go. She walked out of the hospital wing.

xox

Scorpius was in a room. Who was that?' he wondered. A woman was there, is had a nasty look and was dresses in black. He recognized here. It was Bellatrix. Her wand was in her hand. He saw another girl on the floor. No… it couldn't be. It was Rose.

"Tell me!" the girl on the floor collapsed. She screamed.

"HERMIONE!" a voice yelled. It was Ron Weasley. But he got it wrong, it wasn't Mrs. Weasley, it was Rose.

"We found it!" Rose said.

"Liar!"

"HERMIONE!" the sounds became mush in his head. He leaped. He pushed Bellatrix out of the way. He was covered in blackness then.

xox

He, like Rose, woke up in the hospital wing. He opened his eyes, and saw Albus's astonished face. "Your alive!" Albus hugged him so tight, his body almost cracked.

"Yes, I'm alive. Where's Rose?" Scorpius asked. He tried moving his left hand, but he couldn't.

"With her parents. Oh, she's going to be so please." Albus explained what happened. Scorpius froze when he heard what Rose was about to do. Albus reassured him, she was still alive.

They entered the room. The Weasley family looked shocked. They all saw him except Rose. Her back faced him. He put his finger to his lips quieting him. They nodded. Scorpius made his way over to Rose. He hugged one handed her from behind. He whispered in her ear, "Miss me?"

She and saw him. Her eyes became wide. Her lips were suddenly on his. He responded to the fullest. "You're alive."

"Yup," he said. He felt her hugging him. Then his cheeks stung. She had slapped him. he looked shocked.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH? I SPENT HALF THE NIGHT CRYING ON YOUR BED. I BEGGED YOU TO COME BACK TO ME! I ALMOST OFF MYSELF TO BE WITH YOU!" Ron's hand clenched. "ALBUS HAD TO TACKLE ME TO THE GROUND AND PUT A SPELL ON ME! THEN WHEN I FINALLY LET YOU GO, YOU COME BACK! WHAT KIND OF TWISTED WORLD IS THIS?" she was punching him everywhere.

"Okay, break it up you two," Hugo said. He pried his sister off of Scorpius. He looked worst for the wear. Madame Pomfry scurried in.

"What is that noise? He's alive!" she said as she looked at Scorpius. "What in the name of Merlin have you been doing? You're not suppose to be out of bed!"

"Madame Pomfry it's okay. I had to see Rose,' Scorpius replied.

"Well then, do you know what happened to you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You were dying one piece at a time. You had no way to survive, but you did!"

"Do you think it had anything to do with my dream?" he asked.

"What was your dream?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was in this room, and I saw Bellatrix and Rose. She was torturing her. Then I heard Mr. Weasley shouting your name, but it wasn't you. I tackled Bellatrix and then I woke up."

"Oh my," Hermione said. She looked at Ron. He looked like he was in pain. That memory always brought pain.

"I think I know what happened," Harry said. "Scorpius saw this dream. He was living that moment in Malfoy Manor when Hermione, or in this case, Rose was tortured. He was so overwhelmed in protecting Rose that he was able to wake up. That instinct saved you."

"You wanted to protect me?" Rose said.

"Of course, I always will." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said.

"It's okay."

"Well, Scorpius, you might not be able to move a part of your body," Madame Pomfry said. "Who knows what the side affects are. All I know is that you'll never be whole again."

"My left hand's not moving,' he said.

"Oh, dear, that's what I was afraid of, you lost the ability to move that hand."

xox

"Well, we have a funeral to prepare," Ginny said. "Poor Mom."

"She's in a better place now," Harry said. "She wasn't the same after Fred died." The crowd left Rose and Scorpius in the room.

"I thought you were gone," Rose said.

"I'm here now."

"Not completely. Your left hand."

"It's okay, my dreams of being an Auror are shot, but I can still be a journalisy," Scorpius said.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I love you," Rose said.

"I love you to."

"Come on, we need to help them prepare the funeral." They walked out hand in hand to the outside world.

xox

The funeral was short. The Weasley family said a few words then threw a flower. When it was Arthur's turned he threw a bouquet of roses. "I know they're your favorite."

Rose and Scorpius threw their flowers together. From Rose, she got a red rose, and Scorpius threw a white carnation. "May you rest in peace," Rose said. the buried the casket and they went to the Weasley home for the funeral party.

They sat around eating and remembering Molly Weasley. "You remember when she killed Bellatrix, she called her a bitch," Ron chuckled. "I knew she could get angry, but that was brutal."

"Not as funny as…" they went on and on about her. She was a special woman.

"Let's make a pack, when we die, we'll die in style," Albus said. Scorpius turned around.

"There's not much glamour in being a journalist."

"We're still going to die in style though," Albus said. "That's how you get remembered.

"Let's not talk about dying," Serena said. "Let's talking about living." They agreed. With Rose on his side, Scorpius could do anything.

**Whoa! None of you saw this coming. I'm so good. Epilogue's coming up! Then I'm finished! Let me know what you think about the whole gang's years through Hogwarts. After that, I might rewrite this story to be better. See you next time.**


	26. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE! Now, that this story is almost over (sob), I can concentrate on other stuff, like that new story I planning. Go to my profile and vote if you want me to write it. Now, since it is the end of the story, I have to say, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything JKR made up. I own my Ocs.**

Epilogue

"Mate, calm down!" Albus said assuringly. "She's not going to bale."

"but what if she does! I mean look at me. I can't use my left arm, and have scars al over my face!" Scorpius moaned. "Did you see how the girls in Hogwarts reacted?"

"I recall one saying how your arse looked good."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing." Scorpius tensed up more. "Listened, after all you been through, do you really think she would bale?"

"No," Scorpius said softly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about,' Albus said cheerfully.

"Good thing your my best man," Scorpius said.

"I know I'm the best," Albus replied. The piano began to play. Rose's bridesmaid began to walk down the aisle. One was Lily, and the other was Katrina. They wore simple white dresses that didn't pass their knees, but still considered a decent length. The dresses were strapless. Scorpius heard a cat call, and some whistling. He heard Albus growled. _Is Liam trying ti kill himself?_

He saw Lily blush. Thank god they worked things out. They were going to be related soon. Apparently, Albus proposed to Serena when Scorpius nearly died. That was six months ago. Today, he was about to be married to the most wonderful girl in the world.

Serena came out next in a gorgeous, but definitely not traditional Matron of Honor dress. It was red and looked even shorter then Lily and Katrina's dress. He saw Albus's jaw open. He snickered. Albus was going to have a eventful night.

Lily made a motion to control Albus from ruining the ceremony. Scorpius put his hand on Albus's shoulder. "Calm down, after you dance and make your best man speech, you can leave with her and do whatever."

"You don't mind?" Albus said staring at Serena's thighs.

"Nope, just don't look at her legs and anything that will make you have a fit."

"Your a good friend," Albus said.

"Your welcome."

"Scorpius, Rose is coming out." Scorpius turned to see the love of his life.

xox

Rose kept eye contact with Scorpius. She gripped her father's arm tight. She felt her Dad look at her. This was it. She wasn't going to be Daddy's little girl anymore. She had a flashbacks. She saw her Dad teaching her how to ride a broom, teaching her how to tick off Hugo, and taking her to Hogwarts. She was going to miss that. She knew that in her heart, she would always be her dad's little girl, but now she was going to be Mrs. Malfoy.

Mrs. Malfoy. She loved the sound of it applied to her. The fact that today, her dream would come true made her smile. She felt her dad's arm slip away. He kissed her forehead gently and gave her hand to her beloved. She felt a tear hit her arm. She wiped away Ron's tear from his cheek. He gave her a small smile.

She faced Scorpius. He looked so handsome in a tux. Albus just kept looking at Serena. Rose shook her head. She told Serena Albus would go bonkers if he saw her in that dress. Serena just gave her a big grin. Looks like she and Scorpius are not the only ones who are going to have a eventful night.

Her Uncle Harry was uniting them. After the war, people wanted the Boy Who Lived to marry then off. He spoke that words that would bind them together. "Scorpius, would you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Scorpius replied with confidence.

"And, Rose, do you take Scorpius to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Harry asked.

"I do," she said.

"I Now pronouce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Scorpius kissed Rose full on the lips. She kissed him with all her heart. The happy newlyweds walked down the aisle with the crowd cheering.

xox

Albus was going insane. He couldn't keep his eyes away from Serena the whole ceremony. After Scorpius and Rose were wed, she came up to him and kissed his neck. He nearly took her there, not caring who was watching.

_Just get through the best man speech and dance. Then you can leave with Serena, _he thought despairingly.

He walked up the stage and started speaking. "Well, I'd love to say that Rose and Scorpius's relationship surprised me, but in reality, it didn't. I saw it in the first day they met." Albus's eye suddenly caught Serena's bare calf. "And... uh... when they started to go out, I was one of the few people who approved of their relationship..."

What the hell did she think she was doing? She just crosses her legs. She was wearing black lacy underwear. "Scorpius is the greatest friend ever. HE would put up with my moods and..." Oh shit. She just flashed her bra.

Albus was having a hard time concentrating. "Rose is my other best friend and my cousin. I hope Scorpius treats her right. And.. oh screw this!" Albus yelled. He scrambled off the stage and picked up Serena out of her chair. He kissed her quickly and ran out of the hall.

He heard a laugh coming out of the hall. He frankly didn't care.

xox

Lily stared out the door Albus ran through. _My brother has no manners. _She heard a cough. It was Liam. "That was hilarious," he sniggered.

"What in God's name made him act that way?" Mum asked. She looked pissed. "I know Serena looked nice, but really."

"She was pretty much torturing him," Lily said. Mum raised her eyebrow. "She was wearing a short dress, crossed her legs in the middle of his speech and showed her bra."

"Poor guy, he inherited Granddad James's gene. Embarrassing yourself in front of many people." Lily chuckled.

"Lily, let's dance," Liam said. She followed him to the dance floor. They dance a slow song together. He spun her around. He was a great dancer. It knew all the basic steps and some advanced ones.

"Who taught you how to dance?" Lily asked.

"My Gram," Liam replied. "She used to dance at this place called Broadway in The United States. She was really famous."

"Really?" Liam nodded.

"May I cut in?" Lily saw her Dad asked politely. Liam gave Him Lily's hand. They started to dance. Her Dad wasn't as good as Liam, but at least he didn't step on her feet.

"Lily, I just wanted you to know that I approve of You and Liam's relationship. I realized that you guys reminded me of someone," Her Dad started. "You remind me of me and your Mum. You know how your Mum and I love each other. I saw that spark I have with Ginny in you guys. Don't ever let it go."

Lily was speechless. Her Dad hated Liam. Suddenly, he approves. And what is with him comparing them to his relationship with Mum? "Dad, you mean it?"

"Yes. But, just one thing. Could you wait a bit before marriage? Maybe, a year or two after school?" he asked nervously. "Not exactly ready to lose you yet."

"Don't worry Dad, I'll wait," Lily said. The song came to an end. Liam came up to them. Her Dad gave her hand back to him. He heard him mutter, Take care of her. She saw Liam's head bob.

xox

"Albus!" Serena laughed. He skidded down the hallway of a hotel. He paid for a single bedroom and as soon as he had the key he rushed them to room. He unlocked the door and opened the door. He picked Serena up and laid her on the bed. His eyes were burning.

He immediately kissed her full on the mouth. She kissed back enjoying the feeling. Only he could make her feel that way. He opened his mouth and explored her motuh. He sucked her bottom lip. She moaned in his mouth. His arms snaked around her waist. He kissed the underside of her jaw. "Do you know how you made me feel on the stage?" he asked quietly.

"No."

"God, You have no idea how it was to see your underwear flash like that. Were you trying to prove a point?" he asked before kissing the base of her throat. She gasped.

"Maybe," she let out weakly.

"I nearly took you on the aisle when you came down." his hand slipped under her dress. His hand circled the smooth skin.

"Really, why don't you show me how you felt?" Serena asked.

Albus smirked. "What do you think I'm doing?" he unzipped her dress.

xox

Hugo lead Katrina to a corner. "Katrina, could we talk?"

"Sure."

"Now I know we agreed to get married when we get out of Hogwarts, but there's a complication."

"What?" she asked worried.

"Your father made me promise to wait until, a year or two," he said.

"Oh, that's it?" she sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to break with me."

"No, I wasn't," Hugo said. "I never would."

"Good. I'll talk to Daddy. He's not going to run our lives. We can do that on our own." She lead them out of the corner. She walked up to her dad. Hugo didn't hear anything but saw Katrina's Dad frown. He gave a small, sad smile and hugged Katrina. She hugged backand bounded over to Hugo. "I talked to him. He'll mind his own business."

Hugo saw Mr. Engle give him a death glare. He was definitely not going to mind his own business.

xox

Rose put her head on the crook of Scorpius's shoulder. "How are you doing Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you," she said.

"It feels so good calling you that. I can't believe I got so lucky," Scorpius whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"I was the one who got luck," she told him.

"No I did. I was that strange Malfoy kid. No one would talk to me, unless forced to," Scorpius said.

"Don't say that. They eventually warmed up."

"But you excepted me straight. I didn't need to prove myself," Scorpius said. "I thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure." They danced song after song, the Rose asked, "By the way, why did Albus freak out?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Long story."

"It's almost 11:00," Rose said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." He lead her out of the hall. People were still dancing and eating. They cut the wedding cake earlier, and now they could officially leave. The crowd waved goodbye to them. They watched the two ride off in a car. It said on the back, Newly Wed. The car sped off, leaving a into the sunset.

**And that is the ending. Remember to check my profile and vote. Thank you to everyone who stayed loyal to TOML aka Time of My Life. I'm probably not going to start the new story until, I close the poll, which is in two weeks. So, bye for now!**


End file.
